Butlers and Nations
by RavenExpert
Summary: England is ordered by the Queen to send a letter to the Phantomhives. It just contains a usual case, however, it looks different than usual. What makes the Queen so uneasy, that she has to send her own envoy? Can he do it while keeping his identity a secret from his allies? Beware of possible bloody scenes. Pairings here: possible USUK. -COMPLETED-
1. Short Prologue

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

"An investigation?"

"That's right. I want you to deliver this letter to the Guard Dogs."

The young man with messy, blonde hair knelt down on the ground, bowed a little to the woman on top of the throne, in a giant audience hall. He wore his green, military uniform, equipped with his sword.

"This is quite unusual, I must say."

"True. This case isn't normal. I wonder myself whether or not he'll be able to do this."

"He's a noble with the title bestowed by Your Highness. We should put our trust in him."

"It is true."

There's a silence in the air.

"As I said, as my envoy, I want you to deliver this anyway. I also wish for you to stay with him until the case is over."

"Well, as you wish."

He stood up, and accepted the letter from the Queen's butler. As he was about to go, she stopped him.

"Wait. There's one more thing you have to know."

The young man looked towards the Queen.

"England, during the investigation, introduce yourself as in your name. Your true identity is guarded secret, even from the Guard Dogs and the Spider."

"I understand."

England left the audience hall, looking at the letter that he held. "This means I'll have to go to the Phantomhives..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Phantomhive Manor...

"Young Master."

A tall, slender butler approached the boy with eyepatch, who is sitting on his chair, in his study room.

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"It appears that the Queen's envoy will be visiting in the evening."

"Her envoy? Now that's unusual."

"What do you want to do?"

The young boy stood up and faced towards the glass window behind his chair. He rubbed his glowing, purple-colored gem on his ring.

"Who do you think I am? I'm the head family of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. It is always in our tradition to greet every guest in Phantomhive's way."

"As you wish. I will prepare everything."

Sebastian left the room, as Ciel sat down again on his chair.

* * *

At the evening, a carriage carrying the Queen's envoy arrived at the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian was already at the front gate. "We have been waiting for you. Please, over here..."

Sebastian escorted England to the study room, where Ciel, the head family awaited his arrival. At the room, he took out the letter that the Queen gave him earlier.

"The Queen sent me over to give this letter to you."

"Why did she take up the trouble of sending her envoy over?"

"Who knows? She only said that this case is abnormal and thus she also told me to stay alongside Phantomhives until the case is over."

"The Queen should trust her Guard Dogs." Ciel torn open the envelope and read the letter inside. Before he continued reading, he looked at the envoy. "What's your name?"

"It's Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

Author's note:

This is just a short prologue, so it's not long. I don't know whether or not I should continue this. But, anyway, since I'm in the mood, I decided to write this fanfic. Chapter 1 done, now I should think of the rest of the chapter... R&R!


	2. A Nation and the Servants

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

After Ciel asked England's name, which is the human name, he continued to read the letter. A few minutes later, he put the letter on the study desk, as Sebastian took it and read it too.

"Isn't this just your ordinary case? Why should the Queen be worried?"

"That's why I don't know. Her Highness only told me what I should do."

Ciel sipped a cup of tea, as he was trying to think.

"Missing people around London... Similar cases like this appeared a long ago, right?"

"The case of Noah's Ark, Jack the Ripper. Something like those?"

After Sebastian read it, he stated his point. "It appears that the time and the scene of the crime are all different."

"Then, I guess we can ask Yard tomorrow morning. Arthur, what are you going to do?"

"Stay here? I kinda want to take a look around. I haven't been in the evil noble Phantomhive's manor for a while."

"Fine by me. Sebastian, escort him to a guest room. We don't know how long we'll handle this case, anyway, and the Queen ordered him to stay with us until it's over."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

As ordered by Ciel, Sebastian escorted Arthur to a guest room. As he opened the door, he saw a pretty large room with unique ornaments and furniture. All the furniture were high-class and priceless. That's an Earl for you.

"Perhaps this room is a little bit disappointing for a Queen's envoy."

"Nah, it's fine. I prefer a simple room."

"Well then, I shall return to Young Master. Please enjoy your stay."

Sebastian left the room. While Arthur's alone, he walked towards a glass window which was located at the right side of the wardrobe in the room. The wardrobe's left side was a large bed. He looked down, seeing a large garden, and the person who attended it.

"I guess I'll go down."

* * *

In the garden, a young man wearing a straw hat on his back and a simple white shirt with trousers. Arthur felt interested to the garden below, and decided to walk down. When he's on the hallway, he suddenly heard a large explosion. Actually, the explosion was pretty close to Arthur. It was right in front of his eyes. He was really surprised until he fell to the ground.

"Wh-what the bloody hell happened!"

He was curious with the explosion, and decided to look at the place where it exploded. When he peeked, he saw a man wearing a chef uniform, a pair of googles, and holding a flamethrower. His hair is black afro, possibly due to the explosion. His face and some of his skin was burned black. Arthur could only looked in shock.

"Ah...My new weapon is a failure... It doesn't burn well..."

_Doesn't burn well? That explosion, and the burn marks on your body... Those are not enough?_

Arthur could only facepalm himself.

The chef looked at Arthur's direction. "Oh? I thought it's Sebastian..."

Before Arthur was able to talk, suddenly Sebastian was there and bowed a little to Arthur.

"We have put your life in danger, we're truly sorry."

"Well, I'm not hurt that much..."

After that, Sebastian quickly looked at the burned chef. "Bard, I think I only tell you to prepare for dinner. I don't remember telling you to burn the dinner."

"C'mon! This is the new flamethrower from my boss! This is the perfect time to try this new guy!"

"You have to behave yourself for once in front of the Queen's envoy."

"Queen's envoy? This thick eyebrow guy?"

Hearing this, Arthur's expression from shock turned to upset. However, he tried to keep his emotion standard.

"He's our special guest. Treat him with respect."

"Ahh... what the hell..."

Sebastian came into the burned kitchen and took a look around the room. He opened the fridge and the drawers to see if there's something can be done.

"Hmm... We're in luck. Not all the foods are burned. I guess I can whip something from these ingredients."

Sebastian began taking out the safe ingredients, and started to cook. While he was cooking, Bard conversed with Arthur.

"So, what's your name?"

"It's Eng... I mean Arthur Kirkland. Call me Arthur."

Bard took a long look at Arthur, as if analyzing him.

"Hmm... I thought Queen's envoy will be someone more grand..."

"Sorry to disappoint you..."

During that, Sebastian came out from the kitchen.

"I've prepared today's dinner. Bard, you clean the kitchen. Don't go playing around with that thing."

"Fine, fine..." Bard scratched his head and began cleaning up while Sebastian and Arthur left the room.

* * *

"I must apologize once more for putting you in danger."

"I said it's okay, right?"

"I see... Well, please be careful around the house."

Sebastian left Arthur there, while he continued his way to the garden.

He went to the main hall, where he met a young maid wearing a pair of thick, round, cracked glasses. She was carrying a bucket full of water. The maid seemed to notice Arthur, and walked towards him. "Oh, are you our guest?"

However, as she said that she fell down, and the bucket flew over. Pretty much out of great luck, Arthur managed to evade the bucket, and caught it. "Whoa there, you okay?" asked Arthur, as he stepped backwards a bit.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"Careful there..." Arthur gave the maid the bucket, and then he went outside.

Unknown by Arthur, the maid blushed a little before she went back to work. However, when she turned back, Sebastian greeted her right in front of her face.

"Mey-Rin, a maid should greet the guest in a more formal way. Not in the stupid way like this."

Mey-Rin stammered, and she couldn't say a word, because her face was too red, like a tomato.

* * *

Arthur was walking around the garden, when he found the gardener. The young man quickly noticed Arthur's presence, and he ran towards him. "Oh, you're the special guest that I saw back then!"

"Yeah. And you're the gardener here?"

"Hehe! Pretty much so! My name is Finnian, but call me Finny!" He answered cheerfully.

"I'm Arthur."

Finnian looked really excited in front of Arthur. While he did it, Arthur looked at the watering can behind him. "Hey, are you okay leaving the watering can like that?"

"I think it's fine, why?"

"Well, the water inside leaked out."

Finnian was really shocked, and he quickly checked the can. It's true. The water inside really leaked out. Also, the plants where the water was spilled, were withering. Arthur immediately knew that it's not water that's inside the can. It's herbicide.

Thanks to Arthur's keen look, Finnian was able to take the can of the plants, and at least saved the other plants.

"What a way to start this day... Will this manor be okay?"

Arthur let out a sigh.

* * *

Author's note:

Well, I guess I'll just continue this. I don't know if this chapter is funny to you all or not, since maybe I lack sense of humor. I already tried my best to make it funny. I don't know about you all... Anyway this chapter is just a filler. The real case starts later on. Well, please R&R!


	3. Investigation Further and Surprise

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

The sky started to darken further. Ciel went to the dining hall to have his dinner, which Sebastian made, due to Bard's mistake.

"Today's dinner is roast beef with sweet apple sauce and green peas."

It seems Sebastian made enough portion for Arthur as well. Although a little bit reluctant, in the end he ate it too. When he tasted it, it was more delicious than the foods he ever ate in the palace.

"Sir, does the taste pleased you?" ...so he asked Arthur.

"This is more than just pleased... Maybe I should try cooking this next time in the palace."

* * *

At the next morning, Ciel, Sebastian, and Arthur went over to the town by riding a carriage, with the butler driving. While they were going, Ciel talked with Arthur.

"So, you're going with us too, huh? You're ordered to stay, right?"

"Isn't it a little too late for that? This time, it's my own decision. I'm curious about the case too. Besides, if I had to stay behind, I'll go even crazier than before."

"Well, you're right about that."

There's a silence in the air for a while.

Arthur looked spacing out. He thought about the Queen's word about the case being abnormal. At first sight, one would think that this was just an ordinary case, just like what Ciel had thought. _I wonder what makes the Queen's so worried about this..._

Not long after, they finally arrived at the town. Sebastian opened the carriage's door to let Ciel and Arthur out. The three of them was walking down the road, when they luckily met a policeman.

"Yard." Ciel called the police, which is seems to be his name.

"You're... the Queen's Guard Dog."

Ciel showed the letter he got from the Queen to Yard. "It's the usual business."

Yard just looked bitterly at Ciel.

* * *

"So, the Queen has given the dog to handle this one too?"

"More or so. Anyway, I'll need all the information I need."

"Sorry, but we still haven't found the significance between the missing people yet."

"Who are the missing people?"

"Mostly young men, but recently, even children and young women too."

"The culprit only targeted young people?"

"That's what we assume. However, the victims have no similarities, except being young. All the scenes and time of operation are different as well. We're pretty much on the edge here."

"And so? Those are the information that you can get?"

"Yeah."

While Ciel and Sebastian talked with Yard, trying to make a few assumptions, Arthur just looked around. Then, he saw a shadow in a dark path, which was between two houses. He was suspicious of it, and thus he walked towards that path, unknown to the Earl and his butler.

As he walked a little, the shadow disappeared. Arthur grew even more suspicious, and decided to run and chase that shadow. He chased it in the dark path, occasionally shouted towards the shadow to stop. Then, the mysterious shadow stopped because of the iron fence, which blocked his way out. When Arthur cornered him, the sunshine shined through the path, and revealed the shadow.

However, Arthur was not quick enough. Before the sunshine was able to reveal who the shadow was, he climbed up the iron fence and ran away as quickly as possible, before Arthur could even ask.

He was shocked for a minute, as if the shadow was someone he knew. Knowing that nothing would happen if he stayed there, he returned to where Ciel and Sebastian were.

When he returned, Ciel was already in the carriage, and Sebastian had waited for him.

"We have been waiting for you." Sebastian opened the carriage's door.

"Sorry to make you wait." Arthur got on the carriage.

* * *

Sebastian began driving again.

"So, where do we go next?" Arthur asked Ciel curiously.

"Yard was not much help. We need to go there for now."

"What do you mean by "there"?"

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

The carriage stopped at a place with a sign named "Undertaker" on it. Right after seeing this place, Arthur felt a slight chill down on his spine. Ciel showed no sign of entering the place.

"Sebastian, this is your job. You know what to do, right?"

"Understood."

The butler entered the shop, and then, not long after, a loud noise of laughing was heard. That laughing shocked Arthur, until he stepped backwards a little.

"What the heck was that!"

"C'mon. Let's enter."

What Arthur saw in there, was a man with black robe and clothing, wearing a long, top hat, and a long, platinum hair. He also had a stitch on his neck and face. He was pretty much eerie.

"I have so much laugh for today... ehehehe..."

His eerie laugh spooked Arthur for a second.

"Oh? What do we have here? A new face, Earl?"

"He's just the Queen's envoy who decides to tag along, Undertaker."

"Well, excuse me..." Arthur cleared his throat.

Undertaker walked towards Arthur and looked at him intensely. It seemed at Undertaker had taken interest in him, in which Arthur might never think.

"You're different than any other... interesting..." Undertaker chuckled.

"Anyway, I want to know more about the missing people. How about them on the 'other side'?" Ciel told Undertaker.

* * *

"Some of them have become my guests. But only a few."

"A few?"

"Yeah. Some issues in the back world also involved those missing people."

"What kind of issue?"

"Those people are dead not because of disease, loss of blood, or anything."

"What? What do you mean?"

"They die just like that. A sudden death, to be simple."

"Still, if there are corpses in the 'other side', means their lives are done for."

"Young Master, it will be wise to tell that some of the missing people are still safe. There are only few of those people who became corpses on the 'other side'."

"So, we still have a chance." Arthur stated his point.

"We're not too late, I guess. C'mon, let's go."

"Well then, Earl, I want to see what kind of mishaps that will happen from now..."

"I'm just erasing Her Highness's grief. Nothing more to it."

And so, the three of them left Undertaker, and discussed this case outside.

* * *

Ciel started to think about the case with the information they got.

"What does he mean by sudden death?"

"If I may state my point, it could be related to demons."

"You mean the demons ate the souls, which resulted in their deaths?"

"It is a possibility."

Arthur doesn't show any signs of wanting to think. When he's spacing out, he saw the mysterious shadow again. This time, it was hiding behind a wall, right across the carriage. Without thinking, he quickly ran to chase the shadow. Ciel realized it, and he asked with a pretty loud noise, where he went.

While this happened, Sebastian only looked at Arthur with cold eyes.

* * *

Arthur chased the shadow down. When they reached an intersection, the shadow tripped over at a dark, dead end. Before he could move, Arthur cornered him again.

"This time, I'll get you!"

Then, suddenly, another shadow appeared from the top, and threw dining knives downwards, locked the shadow's movements. It was no other than Sebastian himself. Ciel also appeared behind Arthur.

"So, this is what you're chasing..."

Sebastian quickly caught the shadow. When the path got a little brighter, it revealed a person with a brown cloak, which covered most of his body. The butler took of the cloak, and under it, was a person whom Arthur knew really well, and he was shocked.

He wore a dark brown, bomber jacket, and brown military uniform also a pair of glasses. He also had a dusty, blonde hair with a ahoge stuck out. This was a person that Arthur wouldn't forget for the rest of his life, even if he wanted to.

He looked at Arthur for a brief moment.

_America! What are you doing here!_

* * *

Author's note:

Hi again all. This is the last update for the week. Since I'm not at home until next week, I decide to update this. In order to make the dinner, I even make some research about UK's typical meals. And, that's the result of my research. I'm kinda having fun with this chapter, since it's America's first appearance. You may be wondering of why he's there, and all that, but all of them will be answered in later chapters. Thanks for reading and please review! :D


	4. More Trouble?

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

Arthur looked at America with a shocked face. He would never imagine to meet someone he raised at his home country. Sebastian looked at Arthur with a cold face, as he locked America's movement in a way which one would never think that America could speak in that situation. Sebastian shoved a dining knife to America's neck, as if ready to cut him.

"Oh? It looks like you recognize this person." Sebastian asked Arthur coldly.

"Y-yes. He's someone I know..."

"Someone that the Queen's envoy knew? Could he be connected with the case?" Ciel asked Arthur as he thought seriously about the case.

"That's utterly impossible. Let me talk with him." Arthur bluntly rejected Ciel's thinking.

Ciel gave a sign to tell Sebastian to let America go, and that's what the butler did. As he tried to breath, Arthur immediately took America's hand, and brought him to a place pretty far from the Phantomhives. There, they talked in private, in which there's no way Ciel or Sebastian could hear them, or so they thought.

"What are you doing here, you git!"

"You know, I was thinking to give you a surprise visit!"

"Then, why do you have to hide yourself wearing that suspicious cloak!"

"It won't be a surprise if I don't do that."

"Why do you even bother with the case? How do you even know about it?"

"When I arrived here, I heard rumors about it, and I decide to solve it."

"And why exactly do you want to solve it?"

"Well, duh! Cause I'm the hero! Everybody knows that the one who will finish this thing first is the hero, America, right!"

"That's not the point!"

After saying that, Arthur could only facepalm himself, and sighed, as silence were brewing in the air.

"Anyway, if you want to solve the case, don't go around wearing that cloak. The Queen has selected the Phantomhives to solve this one."

"The what?"

"So, if you are still stubborn, come with me to the Phantomhives. The Queen has ordered me to supervise and stay with them until this problem is done."

America didn't show any sign of understanding.

"Oh, and also, introduce yourself with your human name."

"Why do I need to?"

"The Queen ordered me to keep my identity as a nation a secret. That's why I introduce myself as Arthur Kirkland, and not England. If they find out that you're a nation, then, they will come up with a suspicion that I'm also a nation. If that happens, then mission failed."

"It's not like they will come up that quickly."

"Not for that butler. He's suspicious to me. His movements, timings, and act of servings are too perfect. I want to be careful around him. So, got it?"

"Not really, but the point is, I have to tell my human name, and keep my identity a secret, right?"

"And also, mind your manners. We're in a house of an Earl. You'll have to be really polite and don't go around laughing like a madman."

"Hahaha! I got it, dude!"

Right after that conversation, Ciel and Sebastian approached the duo. "Are you done chit-chatting? If so, then let's go back to the manor."

"Ah, right. This is someone I would like to introduce."

"I'm the hero, Alfred F. Jones!"

Arthur looked at America with a relief.

"He also wanted to solve the case. Is it possible to bring him into the manor too?"

"I wouldn't mind as long as he mind his manners." Ciel talked as if he's uninterested and walked towards the carriage which they left behind.

"Well then, I'd best be preparing for a new room at the manor later. Let us go back." Sebastian bowed a little, as he escorted the two nations to the carriage.

_I guess everything's alright for now... I hope it stays like this till the end..._ Arthur thought to himself as he looked at America's gleaming eyes.

* * *

Sebastian drove the carriage back to the manor. Alfred couldn't help it but being amazed with London's appearance. Arthur had his pride as a gentleman to protect, thus he tried to hold Alfred from going too much. Ciel only looked at Alfred for a while, and then he showed a little of his usual evil grin.

After a long travel, they finally went back home. Sebastian let the three people in the carriage out, as Alfred quickly ran along the large garden and looked around. Arthur was quickly upset as he saw that and chased after Alfred, who ran along, laughing his usual laugh.

"Come back here, you git!" Arthur angrily chased after Alfred.

Ciel looked at them for a minute, then he walked into the manor with Sebastian.

* * *

After preparing the afternoon tea, Sebastian went to prepare a room for Alfred as well. However, Arthur asked him to let Alfred stayed in his room, since he would need to control Alfred's usual behavior. Sebastian only bowed and said that he'd let Arthur did what he wanted, as he left the room and went to the garden to arrange the afternoon tea.

As expected, Arthur and Alfred joined Ciel in the afternoon tea. Alfred, who didn't know the manners in afternoon tea since he's the Land of the Free, he drank the tea in one gulp, whether he's thirsty or not. He also ate the scones hungrily. "Arthur, you can learn how to make scones from this guy! Yours are not even close to tasty."

"You git! You can't say that to someone who made it so hard for you!" Arthur grabbed Alfred's shirt on the neck part.

"Both of you. I would be pleased if both of you refrain from doing something out of hand... The 3 idiots in this manor are already troublesome." Sebastian said towards the duo as he cleared his throat.

"Well, things should be interesting from now on, right?" Ciel talked to Sebastian as he sipped the tea.

* * *

Author's note:

Hi all! I can't believe that this fanfic becomes pretty popular in such a short time and such short chapters. Thank you all! Suddenly I have the urge to do this since I'm pretty happy today. This is actually my favorite chapter by far. I hope you all can enjoy America's and England's moments that I wrote. I was really happy when writing England's and America's argument. I also hope that you all satisfied with this chapter. Once again, thank you all and please read and review!


	5. The Chase

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

In the study room...

"So, Alfred, do you get any good information about the case?" Arthur asked the young man with glasses, who was eating a hamburger which he got from who-knows-where.

"Hmm? No... (mumble), I hon't, (mumble), yhink sho (mumble)..."

"Stop talking while eating! You know it's bad for your health!"

"Fine, fine! I'll stop eating if that helps you understand..."

Alfred put the pile of hamburgers away. Then, Arthur started to talk to him.

"So, what did you get?"

"I said that I don't think so, right?"

"Don't tell me that you went off eating hamburgers while investigating..."

"Something wrong with that?"

"I wish you were still like when you were little... Sometimes I wish that we didn't get involved in that Revolutionary War..."

"You say something?"

"No, nothing..."

The argument between the two didn't show any sign of stopping...

* * *

"It doesn't really matter. We have enough information to go on. If the culprit targets young people, we just need to have a bait. I read the letter again, and it seems that most of the kidnapping times are at night." Ciel said towards Arthur and Alfred.

"Are you sure it's enough? All we have are the information on the victims that they are all young people, mostly at night, and the victims died without a cause." Arthur asked Ciel in return.

"Young Master, could it be that a demon wandering around and stole the souls of the victims? If so, then it's natural that the victims died without a detectable cause."

"Whatever it is, if there are problems with souls, they'll surely move."

Arthur looked confused by the word 'they', while Alfred didn't show any sign of understanding the situation.

After that conversation, a silence brewed in the air. Suddenly Alfred talked out of nowhere. "Oh, yeah, I heard something from the police when stalking the scene."

Ciel, Sebastian, and Arthur looked at Alfred as he spoke. "Why didn't you say it earlier?"

"I forget about it! Gimme a break!"

"Just tell us already." Ciel responded to Alfred's statement.

"They said that a shadow appeared at one of the scenes."

"Isn't that you?" Arthur asked Alfred, with a sweat-drop.

"It's not! They also said that the shadow had something long and steel with him."

"Long and steel? What's that?"

"Don't know."

Ciel sighed a bit. "Sebastian, we'll depart to other town. Prepare the carriage."

"I understand."

"Why do you need to go again?" Arthur asked Ciel, curiously.

"If Yard can't help, we need to collect information from other police."

* * *

Sebastian prepared another carriage to depart to another town near London. When they arrived, the quartet went to find a policeman to ask about the case. While Ciel and Sebastian busy asking, Arthur and Alfred talked with each other. They whispered so the other two wouldn't hear them.

"So, America, where did you hear about the shadow?"

"Hmm? I forget. (slurp slurp) I'm still the hero, anyway." America was busy drinking a cola, which he might have brought from his homeland.

Arthur sighed. He looked as if he saw no hope in Alfred, as the latter looked at him in a confused look, unable to read the atmosphere.

Back to the Earl...

"So, I would like to have more info about the missing people."

"We don't have much information about it, and it's not something for citizens to know."

"I'm not just an ordinary citizen, you know." Ciel waved the Queen's letter.

"The letter with the Queen's seal... Are you the Phantomhive?"

"That's right. It's business, like usual."

The policeman looked a little disturbed, but he told the eyepatched boy anyway.

"Most of the victims are young people."

"Yeah, I know about that info."

"Then, what do you want to know?"

"Something like... the victims have in common?"

"Personally no, but some witnesses have seen a suspicious person at the scene. We don't know much about that person, but we assume it's a man. He's tall and big."

"Where did he go?"

"We don't know. But, if you want him to go out, maybe you can bait him out. Although the time of disappearance are not similar, most people went missing at night."

"Young Master, is this enough to go on?"

"Enough, I guess. We just need to arrange a bait."

Then, Ciel and Sebastian left the policeman. They went to Arthur and Alfred, who were waiting for them. They told the two nations about the information and the situation. Ciel also told them his plan, that he wanted to use a bait to lure the culprit out. Before Ciel was able to explain the purpose of this plan, Alfred immediately volunteered to use himself as a bait, because as usual, he thought that being a bait, luring the culprit, and defeating them were hero's job. Since he's so hero-obsessed, it's quite obvious that he's up for it. Arthur looked at him, and sighed.

"Then, it's settled. We'll do it at night in London. Sebastian, prepare the plan."

"I understand."

* * *

Let's cut to the chase. At night in London...

Alfred went to a rather empty path, as he leaned against a brick wall. Ciel, Sebastian, and Arthur disguised themselves with casual clothes so other people wouldn't be suspicious. Arthur hid in different place with Ciel and Sebastian. He hid behind a stone pillar which located across Alfred's position, while the rest hid at an intersection, which was located not far from Alfred's location. Arthur looked a little worried.

They waited and waited, but the suspected culprit didn't come. Not yet at least. Then...

Unexpectedly, a shadow appeared from the top and landed right in front Alfred. He was surprised until he fell down to the ground. When he saw this, out of reflexes, Arthur quickly ran towards him. Ciel and Sebastian also came out from their hiding place and chased the shadow. However, the suspicious person quickly ran away as he jumped high towards the rooftop. Ciel ordered Sebastian to chase after it. He threw dining knives towards the shadow, but it was able to block them. As Sebastian continued to chase it, Ciel, Alfred, and Arthur chased the shadow too.

At the middle of the chase, suddenly, the brick wall which was around the three, blew up. They were shocked, and their vision was blurred by dusts and smokes which occurred when the blow happened. When the dusts subsided, a person was revealed to be inside the ruins because of the blow.

"Owww... What exactly happened?"

A young man was revealed to be there. He wore a red coat which was loosen up, as if he didn't have any will to wear it fully. He had a long, red hair and a pair of red-framed glasses. But, the most extinguished thing about him, was that he had a chainsaw with him. He scratched his head as he stood up.

"Aren't you...?"

"Hmm? It's the eyepatched boy... Wait! Does that mean Sebas-chan is here!"

"Wait a sec, Grell! Tell me what happened!"

"What? That blow? I was fighting someone. He threw me easily through the walls."

"Someone?"

"I don't know, but he's a beast. I can't believe he fought so well even though he wore such thick clothes. I won't believe that he defeated me with just an iron pipe!"

Hearing this statement, Arthur quickly walked towards Grell. He asked with a loud voice, "Iron pipe, you say!"

"Hmm? What's with you? Yeah, that's right."

"We can't waste time here, we have to chase that person whom Sebastian chased."

The three quickly left Grell, but because of his obsession towards Sebastian, he chose to follow the three anyway.

* * *

Author's note:

Hi all! I decided to finish this fanfic first, since I'm in the mood. I don't know how this chapter will appeal to you. As you can see, it's Grell's first appearance. I thought that since I'm doing Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji, I might as well let Grell out. I'm still not sure on how I should do with him. I bet you Hetalia fans should be able to realize who that person carrying iron pipe around. Please tell me how do you like the chapter in the review!


	6. Corpse Collection

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

The shadow that Sebastian chased ran in a very fast pace. The butler knew that chasing wouldn't reach it, so he jumped high and with a high speed, he chased him using different roof, because the chase happened at the roofs. He landed in front of the shadow, and it stopped running. "Well now, you seem to be in a hurry. I'm sorry, but the Young Master has ordered me to capture you, so I can't let you go."

"Try to do it." The shadow challenged him, then he jumped down in a way as if he's committing suicide. Sebastian was surprised for a second, but he quickly ran after him. However, when he looked down, the shadow wasn't there. There's no single blood, or a trace. As if nothing had ever happened. It's like a real shadow, disappeared into thin air. While Sebastian was wondering what just happened, Ciel called him from downstairs.

"Sebastian! Did you get him?"

The butler jumped down towards the Earl and bowed to him. "I'm terribly sorry, Young Master. But I wasn't able to catch him."

"Hey, is that shadow you're chasing carrying an iron pipe with him?" Arthur asked Sebastian with a curious face.

"Iron pipe? No, I don't think so."

"Hey, Eng... uh, no Arthur, is it really Ivan?"

"I'm positive."

"Hey! Don't tell me that person with iron pipe is your friend!" Grell yelled towards Arthur and Alfred.

"Well, he's an ally of ours..." Arthur replied to Grell, with an uneasy feeling.

"But if the shadow that Sebastian chased didn't have a pipe with him, then, could it be that there were 2 people involved in this case besides us?" Ciel's question started to make the others thought about it carefully.

"Hey! Fill me in too!" Grell started to shout.

"Oh, if it isn't Grell. If the Reapers are on the move, then they must have known something about this case, right?" Sebastian asked Grell in a rather monotonous tone.

"Ah, Sebas-chan! That's correct!"

"Tell us what you know." Ciel asked Grell impatiently.

"It is said that recently the souls which are in the brink of death, suddenly disappeared. No Grim Reapers are reported harvesting the souls. So, we suspected that it's a work of a demon."

"A demon is stealing the souls?"

"More or less. I was in a middle of trying to find the soul which is about to disappear soon, when that brat with iron pipe hit the crap outta me! Oh, but I believe that Sebas-chan won't steal it though!" Grell started to swoon over Sebastian. The latter felt disgusted by it.

"Then, it's true that a demon is involved. All we gotta do is to catch that demon and this case is over." Ciel stated his point.

"Uh, mind to explain?" Arthur asked the trio when he showed his confused face.

Ciel sighed for a moment. "You'll know along the way."

* * *

After a small silence in the air, suddenly Alfred started to talk. "Can we discuss this at the manor? This is not a place to talk about such things!" so he said.

"I can't believe that you're right." Arthur replied to what Alfred said.

When they were about to go home, with Grell followed too, suddenly a long, tree trimmer appeared and tucked the ground. The trimmer blocked the five's way, and when they looked upwards, it was a person wearing black-framed glasses and holding a thick book. Unlike Grell, he was dressed properly, with a formal outfit, as if he's a businessman. He reverted the trimmer to it's original length. The tree trimmer was actually a two-sided one.

"Where are you going, Grell Sutcliffe? Your mission is not over yet."

"Ah, Will!" Grell started to act weird. Arthur raised one of his eyebrows.

"Uh, Arthur, is that you talking?"

"Is not me, you idiot."

The businessman-like person went down and pointed his tree-trimmer towards Sebastian. "What is a demon doing here? It makes me wants to vomit."

"Aw, Will! Sebastian is not the culprit!"

"What proof do you have? Anyway, shouldn't you continue your mission? The soul is still alive. You have to collect it before it is eaten by the demon."

"Buu-buu! Fine, then!" Grell took his chainsaw.

"William, so the Grim Reapers are on their way too, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Uh, Ciel, why don't we go to that soul which Grell is assigned to? That might help us solving the case." Arthur asked Ciel seriously.

"That could come in handy. It is related after all. Grell, show the way."

"Oh, yeah~!" Grell suddenly got excited. Possibly because Sebastian was coming too.

William sighed. "Ugh... Then I guess I should go as well..."

Then, William looked at Arthur and Alfred. He looked at them suspiciously, as he flipped the thick book he brought. "What are your names?"

"I'm Arthur, and this is Alfred."

When they said so, William continued to flip the book pages. Until to the point, he showed a little shocked expression. After that, he closed the book and followed Grell. The duo didn't understand what happened.

"You know, that guy really sounded like you, Arthur."

"It's just a coincidence..."

* * *

Grell led the team towards the soul that he was supposed to collect. After a while, they arrived in a dark warehouse. It was made from brick wall, and a lot of windows. However, since it's night, it was pretty much dark. The lights were only from the moonlight. The candles and lanterns were not lit up.

When they opened the wooden door, what they saw, was a room with a lot of cages. The cages were filled with corpses. The team was shocked to see this. There was no single blood on the floor. Maybe the story about the people died suddenly was really not a hoax. William quickly approached one of the cages and examined the corpses in it. He flipped the book seriously. "These corpses are not listed as complete in the book."

"Well then, someone really went over and stole the souls." Ciel said.

"Aside from the demon, I want to know about you two." William pointed his trimmer towards Arthur and Alfred.

The two of them showed a surprised emotion. "What do you mean?" Arthur was pretty much stammered.

"You two are not listed in the book. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know..." Arthur answered with a rather low tone. He sounded pretty nervous.

"A hero like me should've been listed in that whatever-you-call-it book!" Alfred stated his point. He didn't seem to understand the situation.

"Guess it's time to reveal everything. Who are you two exactly?" Sebastian asked the duo coldly.

This situation was crucial for Arthur and Alfred.

However, before the conversation could continue, an explosion took place in that warehouse. It was a lot of explosions, so it's really possible that the bombs were more than one. The explosions ruined the roof of the warehouse, causing steel planks and iron bars to fall down.

"Looks like this place wouldn't hold much longer. Let us go, Young Master." Sebastian immediately carried Ciel and ran towards the wooden gate, which was blown to pieces due to the explosion, leaving a giant hole to go outside.

The conversation couldn't continue, so they decided to get out first. It was a really big mess.

"Grell! Do you manage to take the soul?" William shouted towards Grell, who followed behind him.

"Done and done!"

During their escape, a steel plank was falling from the ceiling straight towards Alfred. Since Arthur was right behind him, he slipped his mouth and pushed Alfred to the other side of the door, leading to his escape. "America!"

Since it was really noisy, because all the explosions and crumbling walls and everything, the rest shouldn't be able to hear him.

However, when Alfred turned around in order to help Arthur escaped, what he saw were only pile of bricks, steel planks and iron bars blocking his way to go inside. It was piled up in a way that anyone would think there's no way to go inside and helped Arthur.

Alfred couldn't say a thing to this incident.

* * *

Author's note:

Hi again all. Finally, chapter 6 is finished. Suddenly I want to finish this fanfic quick and fast, since I still have 2 other fanfics to finish too. One of them still on hiatus, though. As you can see, this is William's first appearance. Of those maybe you don't know, England and William T. Spears' seiyuu is the same person; Noriaki Sugiyama. The case seems close to ending, but I don't think so. Anyway, there will be one or two original characters later on. Look forward to them and I hope you like this chapter! Russia's appearance still need some time, so I beg for your patience! Maybe this chapter is a bit rushed though, I don't know much myself. Anyway, please R&R!


	7. Identity As a Nation

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

"...Ugh...ah..."

Deep inside the pile of rubble, a voice of deep breathing could be heard. Arthur was trying to stay conscious while trying to push a large brick wall which was at his sight. He tried to sit down, since the place where he was buried had a small space in it. The space was enough for him to sit down. He just wasn't able to do that. He continued to lie down, as he breathed heavily.

When he touched his head, he could feel a liquid running down. However, since it was dark, he couldn't see it clearly. For seconds later, his eyes were finally able to see through the dark. When he looked around, he saw that his left leg was trapped under a pile of large steel planks. He tried to move it, when he saw that one of the planks were holding a large brick wall on the other end.

Arthur knew that if he tried to move it again, then his leg will surely be crushed. He was in a pinch, and he couldn't be sure that the others would be coming to get him. Minutes later, his vision started to blur. When he closed his eyes, he could hear someone was shouting.

"Arthur! Hey, Arthur!"

This was a bit of a shock to Arthur, which made him opened his eyes again. He looked at upwards, and it turned out, Alfred was rummaging through the bricks and steel planks to get to Arthur's location. Alfred seemed to be able to purge through the walls easily, as if he didn't have any trouble with it. After a while, he was finally able to reach Arthur, under those piles.

Ciel only looked at Alfred in awe, since he was able to throw the steel planks and giant brick walls so easily. Of course, Sebastian would be able too, since he's a demon butler, but this fact made Ciel wondered even more, who these two really were. _Could it be they're demons, like Sebastian?_

"Arthur! I finally found you!"

"Alfred? Shouldn't you leave already?"

"Yeah, like I can leave my 'ex' brother behind!"

"Where did you come from anyway?"

"That large hole!" Alfred pointed towards a giant hole at the brick wall on the right side of the warehouse. It connected to the outside, so maybe they came from there. Arthur sighed as a sign of relief. He also saw Sebastian helped to remove the obstacles.

Alfred noticed that Arthur's legs were trapped, and then he went over to throw away the steel planks, including the large brick wall. After he did that, he helped Arthur to sit first. For a second, Arthur felt that Alfred was serious for once.

"Whoa! Look at the blood coming out from your head!"

"Looks like I was a bit careless..."

That touching incident was at a silence for a moment, until Sebastian asked the two. "Okay, I guess it's time to answer our question."

Arthur looked at Sebastian for a moment, then he lowered his head. "You've known this much, well then, might as well say it."

"Wait a sec! Won't your mission be failed or something like that if you say it?" Alfred asked Arthur, to prevent him.

"They'll know eventually. Part of it is my fault, not being able to hide it better."

"We just want answers right now." Ciel demanded the duo.

Arthur sighed. He tried to stand up, helped by Alfred. He still breathed heavily, because his wounds were quite severe. Not only his head was bleeding, other parts of his body also wounded.

"It's a pain to explain. I got the gist of you Reapers from the Queen, but not about the demons. Why don't you use that Death Scythe at me and see what happens?"

"Arthur, what're you-!"

William sighed. "I guess you ask this the hard way. Grell Sutcliffe, I leave it to you."

"With pleasure~!"

Grell quickly dashed towards Arthur, and used his chainsaw to slash his chest. He slashed it in a way similar to when he did the same to Sebastian in their first fight. Arthur shouted in pain for a second there. As blood spilled out and fell to the floor, lots of recording, like a film, came out from the wound. Arthur endured the pain for a while, since he knew that he couldn't possibly die. He coughed out blood as he fell down to the ground. Alfred was shocked for a minute. Then he helped Arthur to regenerate his wounds.

William and Grell quickly took a look at the records. After a while, Grell was shocked. William still showed his emotionless face. The records were very long, far longer than ordinary people. As if it didn't show any signs of ending. Ciel and Sebastian were speechless about this.

"What is the meaning of this!" Grell yelled out.

The records showed when the previous Queen's rule, the first when United Kingdom was formed, and especially, the unforgettable event; American Revolutionary War.

Easily said, the records contained all the events that involved United Kingdom's participation.

"No way! How old are you exactly!" Grell asked Arthur with an impatient face.

"Should you really bother about that?" Arthur replied to Grell's question, as his wounds healed themselves little by little.

"A self-regeneration..." so William said when he saw Arthur's healing.

"So, does this mean you're an immortal?" Ciel was pretty curious about this finding.

"Maybe so, but when this country dies, then I will go down with it too."

"Then, the reason why your name is not listed in the book is that you're the country itself, is that correct?" William asked Arthur in a serious face.

* * *

Everyone, except Grell, was not shocked by this. As if, they already knew this from the beginning, or maybe they were just emotionless.

"It's impossible! I've never heard a country takes it's own form and roaming around the street!" Grell yelled out his statement.

"You just don't recognize them is all." Arthur answered Grell's confusion.

"Now I know why I feel there's something different about you two." Sebastian said it in a rather hard tone.

"I couldn't expect less from a perfect butler."

"Then, this Alfred guy here is..." Ciel looked at Alfred's direction, while the latter just looked away.

"He's also a nation. "Arthur Kirkland" and "Alfred F. Jones" are our human names. We are known to public as this name."

"So, then what are your true names?" William asked the duo.

Before Arthur answered, his wounds have healed completely, and he didn't need Alfred's help to stand up.

"I'm England, or you can say, the United Kingdom itself."

"I'm the United States of America. Call me America for short."

This revelation pretty much shocked the group, and silence were brewing in the air.

* * *

In the midst of that silence, Ciel cleared his throat. "Let's continue this elsewhere. Now, we know that a demon is the culprit. We shouldn't be idling here. For now, let's go back to the manor and rest. This is too much for a day."

"You're right. Let's go back. This place gave me the creeps..." America got a slight chill running down his spine.

"Aw~! We still haven't played enough!" Grell activated his chainsaw in full speed. However, William used his Death Scythe and grabbed Grell's shirt.

"We don't have time. We still need to investigate, Grell Sutcliffe." so he said, as he smacked Grell to the ground, leaving the latter in pain. He dragged the red hair outside.

"Working with a demon is a pain." The two disappeared into the darkness of the night. As the two left, the rest of the team went back to the manor. This was really one heck of a day.

* * *

The citizens around London and other towns continued to go missing. Even though yesterday was a giant finding, it still didn't put the case to a stop. Ciel sipped his morning tea as he read the morning newspaper in his usual study room. He sighed a bit, as he put the his tea on the table.

"Our allies are nations, and the culprit is a demon... The Grim Reapers aren't helping too. Not only that, we still have these two other people who are involved in the case to deal with; the one with the iron pipe, and the shadow you chased."

"Is this why the Queen felt so uneasy?"

"I don't know. Could be. We also still haven't find much about the case. The culprit is a demon. For that, we're sure."

"So, Young Master, what do you want to do from now?"

"Best that we got an information about that guy with iron pipe. England and America sounded like they know him. They may know more. It shouldn't hurt, right?"

"Yes, it should be."

"Well, we shouldn't be chatting here. By the way, how do you know that they aren't human, Sebastian?"

"Their soul feels different from any of normal human. I first thought that they were demons, but demon's soul have their own different feeling."

"Make sense. Anyway, call them here, Sebastian."

"Understood."

* * *

Author's note:

Chapter 7 finished. This is another one of my favorite chapters. I suddenly get all excited when writing this, since it's the reveal of England's and America's identity. Russia's appearance should be any minute now. This is what I meant by bloody scenes, although I know that some of you may have waited for this to happen. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I like it! I don't know how I will continue this story, since I'm still trying to figure out whether I should bring up the other characters of Hetalia or not. What do you think? Please read and review, guys!

Oh, and also, from now I'm not gonna write Arthur and Alfred anymore, but England and America. Since their identities are already leaked out.

Alfred is serious in this chapter? I myself never thought that I'd written him that way.


	8. The Snowy Nation

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

Sebastian came to the nations' room to get the two to the study room. Since yesterday's event, it had been a quiet day. There were a lot of things to think about.

"I want to hear about the man with iron pipe from you two. You know him, right?"

"He's our ally, at least." England replied to Ciel's statement a little unwillingly.

"Then let us hear it."

England sighed for a moment, since he didn't feel like talking after last night.

"He's a nation too. The largest, wide, snowy nation. You could guess already, right?"

"Largest, wide, snowy nation... Russia?"

"Bingo!" America said it with a lot of spirits.

"His human name is Ivan Braginsky. But I don't think you want to meet him."

"Well, I do. What's up with that?"

"He's... a little bit abnormal. Besides, we don't know where he is. Yeah, we know he's in this country, but not his exact location."

"No need to worry about that. Sebastian, you know what to do right?"

"Yes my lord."

"Wait a sec! Are you planning to check all the houses in the country! That'll take you weeks!"

"As my Young Master said, there's no need to worry." Sebastian said it in his sinister smile. "What is going to happen if a Phantomhive's butler can't do something so simple?"

England and America only stood there, dumbfounded.

"I'm gonna wait here. So, finish it as soon as possible."

"As you wish."

Sebastian went to the glass window which was behind Ciel's chair and opened it. "Well then, I wish a happy day." so he said, then he fell down.

England and America were shocked to see him falling, so they immediately approached the window, while Ciel just sipped his tea. However, they didn't see him anywhere. He's not at the ground, not at the rooftop, nowhere.

"I said that there's no need to worry. If he says he'll get it done, he'll do it."

Seeing that there's no point in staying in the study room, they decided to go back to the room.

* * *

"Hey, England! Can I take a look around the manor? I haven't seen it because things happen so quickly!" America demanded England, with a happy face.

"Just how childish are you? We still have to finish this case!"

"A short break won't hurt, right? That butler is still doing his work, after all!"

"We don't know when he'll return."

"You say that it's take weeks, right?"

"Not for him, you git. I told you, he is different."

"Makes no difference to me."

America went to the door to go outside. When he was about to turn the doorknob, suddenly, someone opened the door firsthand. America showed a very shocked face, along with England, who happened to see the person who opened the door. It was the butler.

"Ah, I was just about to call both of you to the study room."

"Wait, wait! Since when you're here!" England quickly asked Sebastian, since he's too shocked.

"Just a little while ago. The Young Master ordered me to finish up quickly, and so I did it as fast as I could."

"How in the bloody hell were you able to do that quickly! Are you really just a butler!"

"No, I'm just one hell of a butler."

* * *

After that shocking meeting, the three of them went to Ciel's study room. When they were there, Sebastian told them about Russia's location.

"It appears that he's currently in the St. Paul's Cathedral in London."

"St. Paul's Cathedral? What's he doing there?"

"We'll just have to see him for ourselves."

"England, aren't you afraid of seeing Russia? After all, he broke your Busby's Chair."

"Sh-shut up! It's not like I want to meet him! This is work, is all!"

America and England continued to bicker with each other. Ciel sighed for a moment. "Alright, we need to go quickly, if we want to finish this case."

* * *

The quartet decided to travel to London in order to find Russia and choked information out of him. It would seem impossible, though, knowing Russia's character.

During this time of year, the Cathedral was empty. Since that Cathedral was the best place for sight-seeing in London, they found it quite easy. Inside of the Cathedral, they really found someone was standing there, looking at a giant glass window at the altar. He looked at the quartet's direction.

He was a big and tall man, wearing a long scarf, a pair of dark brown boots, and a tanned coat. His hair was platinum beige, with hair-style a little bit similar to England's. It's surprising that he didn't feel hot during this time wearing those thick clothes. And, as it says, he did have an iron pipe with him. However, similar to Ciel, he wore an eyepatch, but in the opposite direction. He looked at the team with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh, if it isn't England and America. What are you doing here, da?"

"I think you have that backwards. What are YOU doing here, Russia?"

"Something important, da. Hehe."

The team walked towards the man.

"We would like to have a little talk with you, if you don't mind." Ciel asked the man, with a serious face.

"Well, I still have some free time. I guess I can handle one or two hours." Russia jumped down from the altar, right in front of the team. "But, this isn't the place to talk. Why don't we go somewhere private?"

Although the four was pretty doubtful of Russia's statement, what he said has a truth in it. So, they decided to go along with him.

Russia brought them to the place he stayed in London. It seemed he was here in order to make the countries in the world to become one with him. Of course, no nation would've wanted that. The house where Russia stayed in for a while was pretty much a wooden house. He said that he didn't need a large house since he could move out at any time. In there, they started the talk.

"So, what do you want to know, da?"

"I'll be direct: Why are you involved with the case?" England demanded Russia seriously.

"The case? You mean the disappearing people around London and other areas, da?"

"That's right. We know you're involved somehow."

"Hmm... I don't know if you're going to believe me or not."

"Just tell us everything you know."

Russia appeared to be thinking. It was pretty rare to see him like this.

"Well, I was looking for someone, da."

"Who is that?"

"That's something classified. Ehehe..."

England sighed for a brief moment. Then America, who had been unusually calm, suddenly talked up.

"Russia, that eyepatch is cool! Where did you get that?"

"Hehe, want to know?"

England felt a strange aura around him, and he held back America from asking, since this idea of asking him further might be bad. Of course, Ciel wondered about the eyepatch too, although he pretty much get the idea. "Russia, are you really not involved in this case?"

"Hmm, I'll be lying if I say no, da."

"So, you are involved."

Russia replied with an evil grin.

"This is getting nowhere. Better go to the next question: Why do you keep appearing near the scene of the crimes?"

"Hoping to find a clue, da."

"Clue? To what?"

"To someone I'm looking for. He appears to be involved in the case too. I have something to settle with him. A bit of personal issue, da." Russia answered it with an evil smile.

"How do you know that he's involved with the case?"

"Because he's the culprit, da."

This statement shocked the people in that house. Russia had a contact with the culprit. That eyepatch might have something to do with it. Ciel let out a sigh. Not a sigh of disappointment, but a sigh of relief. Why was Ciel relieved?

"Then, our objective is the same. Why don't we work together?" Ciel asked Russia, with a mischievous smile.

"Well, it's true that it's a pain finding him alone. Then, I guess I'll go along~" Russia agreed to Ciel's invitation.

"So, it appears we have a new ally." Sebastian complimented.

"Hahaha! We finally have three nations together! Let's get the others and start the World Conference!"

"Stop acting like you're the leader at time like this!"

"Ehehe! Everyone's seem so happy!"

Ciel had a sweat-drop.

"...Although, I'd prefer better allies than these ones..."

* * *

Author's note:

Hi again! Chapter 8 done. Honestly, I have a hard time writing this chapter. I don't know what to do with Russia at all. I hope I manage to pull it off, and I hope, in this chapter Russia's character stays the same as in the anime. Actually, before I made this, I was planning an entirely different thing, but I have different plans, so, this is what happens. Hope you all can enjoy this chapter! Please tell me about how good is this chapter by writing in the review!

Oh, and about the St. Paul's Cathedral, it really exists. Check the wikipedia.


	9. The Demonic Nation

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

Before the quartet went back to the manor, Ciel asked Russia to stay in his house, since they would be working together. However, the latter replied by saying that he didn't want to and he wished to patrol the towns a little bit more.

"By the way, Russia, what's up with that eyepatch? Changing image? Or it has something to do with the case?" England asked Russia as he looked at the eyepatch.

"Well, I guess you can say it has something to do with it. Not much though."

"If you're planning to cooperate with us, then spit it out. No hiding secrets from me." Ciel looked at Russia with a sinister smile.

"Ufufu~ There's a point to that, da~"

Russia opened his eyepatch. What was under it, was a vertical scar, crossing down his left eye. He still could open it, though. This fact made Ciel doubted if this person really Russia. As England said last night, nations are partially immortal, and can only die when the respective country dies. Which means that wounds should be able to heal. However, in this case, a scar was left on Russia's face. Is this person really Russia? Or maybe England was just playing with Ciel.

* * *

"England, what is the meaning of this? Are you trying to trick me?"

"What? No! I have no such intention! Russia, what happen to you?" England was panicking for a minute there.

"This is why I want to settle things with him. You all guess the culprit is a demon, right? It's true and he is able to wound a nation, da."

"A demon who is able to wound a nation? Don't tell me that the demon is a nation!" Ciel was pretty surprised for a second.

"Hahaha! This is getting interesting!"

"You shut up for a minute! Ciel, I think that possibility is close to none."

"Oh? And how can you be so sure?" Sebastian asked England in a rather sinister tone.

"Well, this is something I believe. Nations are nations. Or maybe someone attacked your land, Russia."

"That's impossible, da. That demon attacked me right before my eyes. He used something of a sword or a katana to scar my left eye. I was in the middle of chasing him when the person with the chainsaw appeared. He's in the way, so I knocked him out using my iron pipe."

"You must be talented, to be able to defeat a Grim Reaper only by using that iron pipe..." Sebastian commented.

"Wait wait wait wait. You were in the middle of chasing him? If I was right, Sebastian, at that time you still chased that shadow, right?" Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"Yes. He was quite a hasty fellow. But, I remember chasing him at the roofs."

"If my memory serves right, Russia, you were on the ground at that time, right?"

"Yes. I was chasing that person in front of me, when that chainsaw guy interrupted and I had to knock him to the wall on my right side."

"Russia, were you able to see who that is? He attacked you, right? Then you should be able to see him."

"Hmm... Telling you directly won't be fun. How about this: A nation that became so powerful in just few decades after the shut-in."

England raised one of his eyebrows, while America showed a confused face. After thinking for a while, he seemed to realize who that person is.

"Wait a sec. Don't tell me it's Kiku?" England asked Russia with a rather shocked face.

Russia replied to England with his usual laughter. From that reaction, he knew that there was no mistaking it.

"Although, he was a little different from his usual self. He usually greets the people he knows whenever he sees them, right? That time, he only gave me a cold look and attacked me."

"So, is he one of your friends too, England?"

"Well, it's true that he's a nation too, and someone we know well..."

America still showed a face of confusion.

"Who is he?" Ciel demanded England to answer his question.

"Kiku Honda, or should we say, Japan."

"Hahaha! So it's Japan after all!"

"So, a battle between nations can inflict damages to each other?" Ciel continued to ask England.

"I think so. I heard that Japan attacked China, leaving a big scar on his back, when he turned against him. I don't know whether the scar still there or not though, but it should be still."

"Though, if you connect the events that has happened till now, then it means we have 2 people that are involved in this case; the shadow that the butler chased before, and an unusually behaved Japan. Ehehe~"

"Russia, what do you mean by a demon who can wound a nation?"

"I mean that strangely behaved Japan. I also felt that he feels different from before. I saw he killed some people, da."

"Then, the shadow from last night is not a demon?" Ciel continued to think.

"I can't say no, Young Master. He has an ability of a demon. I only know one human who can act like that night. I haven't met another human like those kinds."

"Then, it's a high possibility that both of them are demons. Which means we are dealing with 2 demons."

"I guess your believe in "close to none" has crumbled down, England."

"Something's weird... Why would Japan become a demon? And why he went around killing people? That's utterly impossible."

"Hey, can you explain it in a more simple way? I can't follow you." America asked England, while the latter kept on thinking.

Too much to think about. The situation became far more complicated than ever.

Ciel sighed for a moment.

"In any case, he should be still in this city, right? Let's find him before going back to manor." Ciel walked towards outside, along with Sebastian followed him behind.

"The situation will only get worse if we keep idling here. Let's go." England told America and Russia.

"So, we only need to find Japan, right? Hahaha! A hero like me can finish this in a jiffy!"

"It won't be easy, you twit."

"So, our new objective is to find this strange Japan. Hehehe~ I guess I finally can settle some business with him."

* * *

The team decided to make another plan in order to find this Japan. Another trap might not work though, since only fools would be stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice. Relying on Sebastian to find the target also wouldn't do any good, since the enemy is also a demon, and he would be able to escape easily. How would they continue from this point on, if there's no way to find Japan and seized him?

* * *

Author's note:

Chapter 9 done. I haven't uploaded new chapters in days, huh? Yeah. I'm in total stuck in this story. Luckily I already have an ending set up. I was struck by new ideas while I was writing this chapter. Talk about luck. If you readers got confused with this chapter, then send me the word by sending me a Private Message. I'll be happy to explain. Oh, and about the only one human who can act like a demon, I bet Kuroshitsuji fans will know, so I won't spill it out except if you really don't know. The story gets more complicated? Yeah, even I got confused myself. :) Please R&R!


	10. Suspect Searching and Battle

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

Their new goal had been set; to find Japan and to find out what's wrong with him. Searching for him wouldn't be an easy task. That's why the team decided to split out for a while and searched him separately. It should be more efficient that way. Though, that's what they said, but Ciel ended up with Sebastian after all. Before they started, Sebastian offered to have an afternoon tea first, but Ciel rejected the idea since their first priority now is to solve the case as fast as they could.

"By the way, what's this Japan person look like?" Ciel asked the three nations for clue, since he had never met Japan before (obviously).

"He's, well, has a short, black hair, and wearing a white naval uniform, if he still wears those on." Russia explained to Ciel.

"Well, he's an Asian, so it shouldn't take long. Let's move." England replied to Russia's statement.

They started with inspecting London first, then to another town if they couldn't find the suspect here.

* * *

England went to the east part of London. It's almost noon, and some people gathered in that place. They did a lot of things, like shopping, working, etc. He looked around to find if there's someone suspicious around. The suspect might have joined with the crowd in order to escape from the team's sight.

After searching for a while, a smooth-feeling wind was flowing slowly. England was a little surprised because of the wind's sudden move. He looked at the sky for a second. "The sky looks unnerving."

He continued to walk across the street, when something got stuck on his leg. England felt it, and he looked downwards. The thing might have been blown by the wind. He picked it and what he held in his hands, was a white piece of cloth. At first, he thought that it was just a junk, and wanted to throw it away, but when he felt the texture, he knew that this was something unique.

* * *

Russia went to the west part of the town. He was walking across the street when he saw someone on a dark alley. He chased after it, and when he cornered it in a dead end, he suddenly smiled evilly.

"Alright. I can finally settle my personal issue."

His enemy in front of him, took out his sword, and prepared his battle stance. As sunshine shone through, it was the suspect they were searching for.

"I can't believe I manage to find you this easy, Japan. Well, best be prepared. Ufufu~"

Russia took his iron pipe and prepared his battle stance too. After a few minutes, both sides dashed forward to each other.

* * *

America went to other part of the town where he stopped to eat some food. It seemed that he took a break before continuing the search, or maybe he didn't have the will to do that.

"English food is great, too! I can't believe that roast beefs can be this tasty!"

After he finished his meal, he continued searching. When he's in a rather empty street, he heard a gunshot. It came from the rooftop. America was quite surprised. He looked upwards to see what happened. The person who shot it suddenly jumped to ground below, in front of America. The latter covered his mouth and nose because the jump caused dusts and smokes to blur out. He also closed his eyes for a second there, because of the surprise.

What he saw there, was a tall, slender young man with a silver and black hair. He had sapphire blue eyes, and was holding a handgun. Similar to Sebastian, he was dressed neatly, only he wore a long, brown trench jacket too. He was sweating and looked tired. He glanced at America for a second before he ran away.

"Hey, wait!" America yelled towards the person, as he chased him. "You're not getting away from a hero like me!"

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian went to search in another part of the town. Ciel searched through the ground, while Sebastian was searching through the roofs.

"Sebastian, have you found him yet?"

"Not yet, Young Master."

Ciel gritted his teeth for a second, then he ordered Sebastian to keep looking. Ciel kept on searching on the ground. At an intersection, Ciel bumped into someone. "What just-!"

The person he bumped into was none other than England. "Ciel?"

"England? Have you finished your search already?"

"Not that. I found this while searching."

As he stood up, and helped the Earl to stand up, England shoved the piece of white cloth that he found earlier. Ciel took it from England's hand and examined it.

"It's just a cloth. What's so important about it?"

"It's the white cloth from Japan's naval uniform. It's texture is unique, so I know immediately. He must be still around here."

"This is a nice clue. Let's keep moving."

* * *

America was still chasing the young man in front of him. After the chase happened for a while, dining knives came down from rooftop. It was Sebastian. He threw those knives to stop the young man's movement. "Well, well, what a hasty guest we have here."

"Sebastian! Help me catch this guy!"

Sebastian took out another knives from his chest pocket and threw them towards the man. However, he managed to block them all. "So, you really are the shadow that I chased last night."

"You again..." He took out his handgun to shoot Sebastian, but the latter was able to cut through the bullets.

America could only stand there, without doing anything. At that time, Ciel and England managed to catch up.

"England!"

"America, what are you doing here?"

"I was chasing this suspicious guy, when Sebastian found him and this battle started."

The Earl and England looked at the butler's battle. It was a fierce one. Both sides kept on avoiding taking damages, but both of them couldn't inflict a damage either. Seeing this event, it's clear that the enemy is really a demon. Citizens and locals were running all over the place due to the fierce battle. Few walls and small houses collapsed.

"This is not good, we attract too much attention. Where's Russia?" Ciel asked England and America.

"Where is- He went to the west part of the town, right?"

"Well then, we better go and find him."

England and America agreed to that idea, and they off to find Russia.

"Sebastian, when you're done playing, find Russia and Japan. And don't forget to interrogate that person before you leave him."

"Yes my lord."

And so, Ciel left Sebastian to go with the two nations to find Russia.

* * *

"So, your so-called Young Master left you here, huh?"

"He's my master, and I'm just a butler. It's obvious that a butler follow his master's orders, right?"

The young man chuckled as he heard Sebastian's statement.

"Anyway, this battle will prove enjoyable."

Sebastian stood up at a building's rooftop, then he threw numerous dining knives towards the enemy. However, the latter was able to block them all before jumped towards Sebastian's location. When he landed, the roof got crushed a bit, and the butler jumped high, throwing another dining knives downwards. But this time, the enemy didn't block it, rather, he evaded it, and started to shoot.

The sound of the gunshots made the crowd went wild and ran all over the place. While that happened, Sebastian blocked the bullets with knives, while he landed on another roof.

"Oh my, our performance seems to have created some chaos."

"Hmph. Still have time for idle banter?"

"Unfortunately no. My master ordered me to interrogate you before leaving to find my other guests."

"Sorry, but I don't have that much of a time either. Shall we finish this petty fight?"

"Sure, after you tell me everything you know."

Sebastian took out another pack of dining knives. Just how much knives he had?

* * *

Author's note:

So, chapter 10 is done. I was on a roll while writing this, so I write this as soon as possible before I forget. Next chapter will be all about battles. There maybe will be bloody battles, and I hope you can deal with it. Sorry if I don't put Sebastian's battle in detail, since it's not the main battle right now. First OC appearance. Sorry if it's so short. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!


	11. Russia vs Japan, and so on

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners

* * *

Russia dashed towards Japan and attacked him with his iron pipe. The enemy was able to dodge it, and went for a quick retaliate, but Russia isn't stupid. He quickly stepped backwards to avoid damage. He looked at the strange Japan in the eyes. Then he smiled for a second. "This battle is getting fun, don't you think, Japan?"

The latter didn't answer, rather he dashed to slash Russia. The scarfed guy blocked the slash with his pipe. However, Japan didn't give up. He added some more strength to the strike. The iron pipe is quite sturdy. It 's still capable to block the damages. Knowing that this strike wouldn't bring Japan to victory, he used his foot to step on the iron pipe and pushed it to the ground, making Russia fell down.

Russia had enough time to look upwards, where he realized that Japan is trying to strike from the sky. He managed to avoid that, even though Japan left a scratch on the coat. The two continues to fight. Both of them kept on dealing useless damages, and kept on avoiding being damaged.

Luckily, in one of those chains, Russia was able to startle Japan and quickly strike the left side of his body, which was open. Japan, however, blocked it by using his left arm, bruising it. He jumped backwards to avoid any more damage. His left arm was injured quite a bit.

Despite all that brutal fighting, Japan still shut his mouth.

"Still not going to talk? Then I guess I'll just have to make you. Ufufu~"

The battle continues. This time, Russia dashed towards Japan's left side to hit his injured arm. It was cruel, but a certain act for victory, or at least that what he thought. The latter blocked it using his katana, since his left arm is injured pretty badly. Russia showed his evil grin while striking the enemy.

Then, after blocking for a while, Japan started to retaliate and saw an opening, which he used to try to slash Russia. The latter wasn't able to react fast enough to block it with his iron pipe, so he blocked it using his left arm, which injured the arm.

The slash was pretty deep, and blood came gushing out from it. It dripped onto the ground. It heals little by little, but the healing process was ever slower than before. As if it didn't have any will to heal at all.

At that point, Russia endured the pain for a moment. Japan stayed on his battle stance while Russia was sweating for a second. "This isn't as easy as I thought..."

After fighting for a while, voices which were calling out to Russia, came up. Japan looked behind. Russia, seeing an opening, quickly dashed to strike Japan, but the latter was able to notice it and jumped towards a rooftop. He looked at Russia coldly, and left. The scarfed guy couldn't chase him since his arm wasn't in a top condition.

* * *

"Russia!" England, in his unusual expression, approached Russia, who were on his knees, holding his arm.

"Whoa! That's a lot of blood!"

"Russia, did you meet Japan?"

"Ehe. Actually, I fought him for a while." Russia replied to England with a smile. The latter felt uneasy.

"Where did he go?" Ciel walked forward a bit.

"Ah, he left already. You're a little late."

Ciel sighed for a moment. While there's a silence, Russia appeared to notice the piece of white cloth that England held.

"England, what's that cloth?"

"Oh? This is a cloth from Japan's clothing. I'm sure of it."

"Hmm? But I don't remember seeing a torn part on the Japan that I fought earlier."

"Huh? No torn part? What does it mean?"

"So this cloth isn't from Japan?" America looked at England, who was thinking seriously.

Ciel, who was calm for a while, he looked at England, as he stated his point. "England. This isn't going anywhere. Why don't you bring us to the place where you found the cloth?"

"I guess that's faster. England, let's go."

"Russia, you sure can move with that wound?"

"It'll heal on the way. The healing process slowed down a bit, though..."

"Well then, England, lead the way."

* * *

England led the team to the place where he found the cloth. Then, during the way, someone jumped right in front of them. America and England were pretty shocked. Russia and Ciel stayed the same.

"Young Master, I'm sorry for my tardiness."

"It's fine. Anyway, were you able to get any information from that person?"

"Not much, though..."

* * *

_~~Let's go back to a few hours ago...~~_

The place was in a total chaos. Citizens were running all over the place due to Sebastian and his target's battle, which was too strong due to the demonic strength. Both sides were standing on a rooftop, across each other. "Oh, yeah. That's right. I haven't told you my name yet, huh? Although maybe there's no need to."

"Well, well. Quite a rude guest we have here, huh?"

"It's not like I have a name anyway. Let's see..." The enemy was thinking as he held his chin.

Sebastian prepared another pack of knives.

"How about you call me Jack, to be short? I don't like long names."

"Whatever suits our guest."

"Well then, I'll be Jack from now on."

Both of them started jumped towards each other. They fought in an aerial battle. Before shooting, Jack fought Sebastian with martial arts. He landed on the ground where he quickly looked up and shot Sebastian. However, the butler was able to reflect all of the bullets.

Because of the crowd, Jack wasn't able to determine Sebastian's exact location. Before long, he was behind him. Jack was quite shocked, and before he realized it, his body was stabbed by numerous dining knives. Then, when he looked his front, Sebastian was already there, standing while holding another pack of knives.

Jack's wound healed little by little, but it still didn't have enough time for a full regeneration to withstand another stab. "Heh... This won't do."

"It's true. Since my Young Master ordered me to interrogate you while we're at it."

"Interrogate me? Heh. What do you want to know, anyway?"

"Hmm... Perhaps a lot of things."

"Don't think I'm just gonna give you the information just like that."

"Of course I do not think so." Sebastian prepared to throw the knives. "I'll just have to torture you until you want to."

While this conversation happened, Jack's wound started to heal to its final stage. Sebastian noticed this and quickly threw the knives. This caused Jack's movements to be completely locked, and he got more damages. The knives locked him onto a brick wall.

"Well then, care to tell?"

Jack looked at Sebastian for a while, then he lowered his head and started to chuckle.

"Demons, including you, are only interested in eating human souls. Not once ever cared about their well-being. Since I'm a demon too, wouldn't it be possible that I only do what demons do?"

"It's true. Demons only cared about satisfying their appetite. Human souls are sufficient for that."

"The simple logic that we demons think about. It's as simple as that."

Then, Jack moved his hands and arms, freeing himself from the field of knives. He was wounded here and there. He was still able to move, though.

"Something interesting is going to happen, I tell you. I simply can't wait for its development."

After saying that, Jack disappeared into thin air.

* * *

_-Present Time-_

"...And that's what he said."

"Wait a sec. He simply killed people just because he wants to eat?" Ciel asked Sebastian with a serious face.

"According to his statement, so it would seem."

England facepalmed himself. "Demons are demons after all..."

"Hahaha! This has become even more interesting!"

"Shut up, you git!"

"Ehehe. I wonder what he meant by "something interesting"... I'm getting fired up!" Russia showed his evil grin.

England cleared his throat. "Anyway, we want to go to the place where I found this cloth, right? Let's move on."

* * *

After walking for a while, they arrived to the designated place. Ciel looked around, but nothing's out of ordinary. When America was looking around too, he stepped on some liquid. He was curious, so he looked down, and what he saw, was a pool of blood.

As scared as he is to ghosts and monsters, he fell down to the ground, shocked. England noticed it and approached him. "Hey, what's wrong, America? What're you afraid of?"

"Th-there's a pool of blood over there!" America pointed to the blood.

The other three came over to check. Sebastian used his bare hands to examine it. "It's pretty old, but not too long ago. If I had to be sure, maybe about an hour or so."

"It came from that door. I wonder what's inside?" Russia looked at the bloodstained door.

They were curious, so they decided to open it.

At the inside, was a room. They could also saw the blood came from here. When they looked around, at the corner of the room, someone was there.

England and Ciel approached it, and Sebastian opened up the candles. They were shocked to see the person.

He was drenched in blood. His body and clothes were all bloodstained. But it appeared as a white clothing before it was drenched. The person wasn't responding. But when Sebastian checked him, he wasn't dead yet, but his life was in a crisis, since he was severely wounded.

He had a katana on his left side, which was released from its sheath. It was stuck into the floor. He had a black hair, and a naval uniform.

"H-hey, England? This is Japan, right?" America asked with his hands trembling. "If he was here, then who's the one fighting with Russia?"

"It's not a ghost, America. You don't have to worry." Russia calmed America down, which is unusual.

"Hey! Rather than talking, we have to treat his injuries first."

"The enemy has gone too... Well, it's best we find a doctor or someone." Ciel stated his point.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the late update. I've started school today, so I'm starting to get busy. Anyway, this has a lot of blood, huh? Just as what I expected. I don't have much to say in this chapter. I hope the battle scenes are detailed enough. If you think it's not, just send me a PM or write about it in the review. I'm so sleepy... Okay, everyone! Time to read and review!


	12. Russia's Own Plot

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners

* * *

The flow of night breeze, and the sound of gushing leaves, interrupted the Asian's sleep. The sky had turned dark, and sun had set already. The moonlight came through the glass window, into the bedroom.

The injured person, finally opened his eyes, seeing a lot of bandages around his wounds. He also wasn't wearing his usual uniform. It was another military uniform. He tried to sit down on the bed, as he tried to endure the pain he had. He looked around, seeing his katana which is on the table, and he saw someone on the left side of his bed. It was America. He was sleeping while sitting on the chair.

The injured Japan was quite surprised to see him. Then, not long, someone opened the door.

"Hmm? Oh, you finally awake, Japan."

* * *

It was England. It seemed that he came in because he's worried.

"Oh, Mr. England. It's good to see you. But, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I think you have that backwards. Isn't it normal for me to be in my homeland? What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I was..."

While Japan was a bit nervous, America had awaken from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, before he looked at Japan. He immediately gave him a hug.

"Ahhh! Japan! You finally awake!"

"Mr. America! Uh, thank you..."

"Hey, America! Be a little more considerate, will you? Japan's still healing from his wounds!"

"C'mon! Let me at least give him a hug!"

"You already have."

* * *

Then, America let go of Japan. England walked towards Japan, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Seriously, Japan. You gave us the heart attack... I thought you died or something."

"We nations aren't supposed to die so easily, right?"

"You shouldn't take it so simple, though."

"Where am I anyway?" Japan looked around, and he saw it as a room that he never knew.

"You're in the Phantomhive Manor. We weren't able to find a place for you to rest, so we decided to bring you back here, and called a doctor. He said that you'll be fine."

"By 'we', I assume it's you two?"

"Nah. Five of us."

"Five? Are the others the Allies?"

"No, well. 2 aren't."

* * *

Then, as Japan was a bit confused, another one came in.

"Ah, have you regained your consciousness yet?" Sebastian bowed a little.

"Oh, uh..." Japan was a bit confused to see a straight butler so suddenly.

"Oh, Japan. Let me introduce you. He's Sebastian. The butler."

"Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Same here. I'm Japan."

"My Young Master wanted to see you all, but I guess you can't move in that condition."

"No no. It's fine. I know I'm not fully healed yet, but I can walk."

Japan walked down to the floor. England and America tried to help him.

"By the way, where's my usual uniform?"

"Ah. It was soaked in blood. So I have it washed. Do not worry." Sebastian informed Japan.

"It's good that my spare military uniform fits on you." England replied.

"Hahaha! That's exactly the time when you're useful, England!" America laughed.

"Shut up!"

Japan only smiled to see that his two friends didn't change at all.

* * *

Sebastian escorted the three to the study room, where Ciel had waited. Inside the room, Russia was sitting there, reading a book. He looked at the three nations, and waved at them, before he returned the book to the shelf.

"Hey, you three! Looks like you're doing fine, Japan." Russia smiled his usual grin.

"Yeah, thank you." Japan was a bit nervous, since he saw a strange aura around Russia.

"Well, since everyone is here, we can start our talk." Ciel said it while sitting on the chair.

* * *

"I'll be blunt. Japan, tell us everything you know." Ciel immediately asked Japan, as the latter sat down on the chair, helped by America.

"I guess I should. Where should I start?" Japan was thinking to himself.

"Just something simple. Like why are you here?" England suggested to Japan, since the latter still looked tired. He wouldn't want to make Japan thought too hard.

"I see. Well then, let me start from there."

Japan took his breath for a second, so he wouldn't feel stress and nervous.

* * *

"I was helping our country's shipping for goods and other things. My boss is currently busy at the time, so he told me to go in his place. There's a lot of goods that we haven't taken yet, since it will come in a few more days. Since I wouldn't be leaving this country for a while, I decided to go sightseeing firsthand. It's where I heard about the missing people. By pure coincidence, I saw someone killed a citizen in a house. I was shocked, but I couldn't just stay there, so I burst into the house. However..."

"When you arrived, that culprit was gone." Ciel added.

"That's correct. I don't want to see anymore of it happens, so I decided to look for that person. But then, I caught a glimpse of that person. I can't believe it when I saw myself, with exact face in front of me."

"Wait a sec. There are two of you?"

"Another Japan? A doppelganger?" England was quite confused himself.

"That is a total disgrace against my country. If this continues, then I'm afraid we won't be able to make anymore alliances. The other countries won't be able to trust me anymore."

"So, you chased that culprit to regain your honor." England looked at Japan.

"It's very much so. I finally able to meet that person, and fought him, but I lost. I thought that my wounds would heal as usual, but this time, the regeneration process slowed down. I decided to rest in the nearby house, to wait for my wounds to heal."

"Whoa, Japan! That's crazy!" America suddenly talked.

"That's something that I can't help in that situation."

"Then, it means that the Japan I fought with, is the doppelganger. Yeah, I believe so. Ufu~" Russia grinned as he always did.

"For what purpose, though? Is he trying to blame someone for this? That reason is too absurd." Ciel stood up from his chair.

"This thing is getting even more complicated..." England scratched his head.

"Hey, c'mon! Give me a simple explanation! My brain is not that smart!" America tried to raise the situation.

"For now, Japan. You'll have to rest until your health is back." England suggested. "Though, if the culprit comes to fight you, you'll have to defend yourself..."

"There's no need to worry about that." Ciel suddenly talked with his usual sinister smile.

"He'll be fine here. We can make sure." Sebastian added more points to Ciel's statement.

"This house is guarded by my personal army. They are the people that me and Sebastian personally chose. You can trust them."

"Who? Don't tell me they are those 3 servants..." England was worried for a second there.

Ciel replied with an evil grin, and seeing that reaction, England was ever so sure with his hunch. America only looked in confusion, since he had a hard time to understand the situation.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience." Japan bowed to Ciel, as a sign of respect.

"Nah, don't mention it." Ciel gave a simple smile, which is different from usual. It was a childlike smile.

Japan replied with a small smile before he went back to his room. America and England followed behind. Since it's already dark, they returned to their rooms and took a rest for the day. Russia was still inside, together with the Earl and the butler.

* * *

Then, when silence was still in the air, Russia stood up. "Well, I should get going too."

Before Russia went out, Ciel stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Russia."

The latter gave him his usual happy face.

"You do have something in mind, right? Your own plot to play."

"I don't know what you're talking about~ And I have my own ways of doing things."

"Hope it won't get in our way."

"It won't. I don't plan on going that far."

Russia left the room. Ciel and Sebastian looked at the door.

"Every single one of us have the possibility to be a culprit. We have to keep a close eye on them."

"I understand."

* * *

Russia leaned against the wall in his room. In the midst of the silence, he quietly whispered to himself.

"Plot to play, huh? Maybe so, but I'm not that evil."

* * *

Author's note:

Hi everyone. Sorry for the late update. Tests and exams are flowing in my mind. I still have time to study. Anyway, this is chapter 12. Sorry if this chapter is out of your expectations. I have a little hard time. But now Russia's acting suspiciously, no? I tried to detail on how badly injured Japan was in this chapter. I was thinking to write the other characters, but if so, then the plot will be extremely long. Well, I'll answer to that in later chapters. Hope you all enjoy and please review!


	13. Existence as a Country

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 13: Existence as a Country

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners

* * *

The team didn't have much lead after the big turn of event. The nations except Japan decided to patrol around London, just to be safe. Before they left the manor, a young postman came into the mansion. He approached the three nations. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a person named Arthur Kirkland. The address says that he's here."

"I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"Oh, I have a letter for you. It looks like important."

The postman left the mansion, leaving the three nations in front of the entrance.

"What's with that letter? Looks important."

England flipped the envelope, to see who sent it, but there's no sender. It has a stamp, and the writing 'To Mr. Arthur Kirkland', along with the address of Phantomhive Manor. It has a seal. When England looked at it, he knew immediately that this letter is more than important.

"You two can go first. I'll catch up later." England went back to the manor, while America and Russia looked confused before going.

* * *

England ran hurriedly to his room and opened the seal. It was an imperial seal, which is used only by the nobles, and earls. The only person who can send this letter using a seal like that is only one.

* * *

_Dear Arthur,_  
_I see that you are not able to keep your identity a secret. Putting that aside, I would like to know the progress of the investigation. People continue to disappear one by one. It would be very best to make haste. I heard that yesterday the city was in quite a chaos. Please report as soon as the investigation is finished._

_Stay well, and good luck._  
_The_ _Queen_

* * *

England clenched his fists. The Queen was in fact, had been keeping an eye on him. But how does she do it? Did she send her butlers to keep an eye on him? These questions started to spin in England's mind. Whatever how she did it, it's clear that he had to finish this case as soon as possible. Since he failed one of his missions to prevent the Phantomhives knowing his identity, he wouldn't be able to see the Queen again until he regained his honor by solving the case.

He folded the letter and put it inside a drawer to prevent anyone from reading it, even from the Phantomhives. This is something he had to deal with.

After hiding the letter, he left his room and went to the town to patrol around.

* * *

The three of them went to different areas of the town. The wind feels bad, and uneasy. Something bad might happen.

Russia, carrying his iron pipe around, looked around at a rather empty street. He noticed an unusual shadow on the ground. He stopped walking and looked upwards. His face was slightly disgusted, but he covered it with his childlike smile, and quietly whispered. "So, my plot has just begun..."

* * *

America and England met up together at the entrance of the town. However, Russia was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, America, have you seen Russia yet?"

"Huh? Of course not. I'm all by myself. How 'bout on your side?"

"I haven't seen him too. Maybe we better go inside again and check up on him."

The duo decided to go back in. When they were walking and looking around, someone suddenly jumped on them. This event made both of the nations shocked.

"Huh? I thought it's my target, but it's you two."

"You... Aren't you that Grim Reaper?" England held his emotions.

"Hmm? Oh! You're that England guy, right?"

"Yeah. Uhh... you're Grell, right? What are you doing here?"

"Tch. I see no point in telling you."

"This is starting to get rough, England." America whispered.

"Shut up. I know."

* * *

Grell flipped his book while holding his chainsaw. England looked interested to the subject.

"By the way, Grell, are you looking for someone? You said something like a 'target' earlier..."

"Well, it won't hurt to tell you, though I still see no point in that."

"C'mon! A little won't hurt, right?" America smiled, as he begged.

Grell scratched his head. But he told them anyway.

* * *

"I was told to keep an eye on this guy. It is said by the higher-ups that his soul might disappear today. But don't know when."

"Who's that guy?"

"I'll just show you his photo, since his name is a bother."

Grell opened his book, and showed the targeted person to England and America. When they saw the person, they were more than just shocked. It was someone they knew very well. He even joined the investigation.

* * *

"His name is Ivan Braginski, if my memory serves right."

"Hey, England! This is just plain weird!"

"I know... Dammit, we gotta find Russia, and fast!"

England and America quickly ran in a rush to find Russia. They needed to verify his safety. If his name is going to the book that Grim Reaper had, possibilities are whether he'll die, or disappear. A nation shouldn't be able to die easily, but the enemy is a demon who can injure a nation. A dying possibility wouldn't be impossible. They quickly left Grell there, by himself.

"H-hey! Where are you going!"

* * *

"At a crucial time like this where we need another hand... Where did you go, Russia!"

"Hahaha! What are we going to do now, England?"

"Don't ask me! For now, just find that Kolkhoz guy!"

* * *

After searching for a while, they weren't able to find Russia. Where did he go? Did he really disappear? Did he really die? What's going to happen?

They took a small rest at an empty house.

"By the way... England... Why is Russia's name written on the book?" America asked while breathing hardly, since the two of them pretty much running all the way.

"It's because... In society... He's still known as Ivan Braginski... But for us, he's Russia." England also answered while trying to breath.

"No, not that. I mean why is a nation's name written in the book? That guy with the same voice as you said it days ago, right? It's because we're the countries itself that our names aren't written in that book. But why Russia's...?"

Hearing this statement, England couldn't help but started to wonder himself. But, the thing that he wondered the most, is why America was able to notice something that England didn't. "How did you notice about it anyway?"

"Well, since the one who said about it is the guy with your voice, so I remember it kinda well."

"Stop saying 'guy with your voice'. I'm already aware of that. Though, it's true. Why Russia's name is in it? He's the same as us. He's also a nation. A big one at that."

The silence brewed in the air. Both of them were thinking hard. What exactly has happened to Russia?

* * *

They thought and thought, but no answers came to mind. In a midst of that silence, it was broken by a voice at the front door of that empty house.

"I can answer to that~"

That voice is extremely familiar towards England and America. They looked at the direction of where the voice came from. And, as expected, it came from Russia, who stood there, carrying his trademark iron pipe.

"Russia! Where have you been!" England showed his shocked face.

"Ehe~ Just a little sightseeing."

"You take far too much time for a sightseeing. By the way, what do you mean by you can answer that question?"

"Hm. To make it simple, the names that are written in that book are bound to die, right? Which means all humans are written in that."

"Well, that's what the Grim Reapers say. Or at least that's what I think."

"That's true. We nations are no different. It's true that we can't die, unless if the country went down, we'll go down with it too. But that's not as simple as to define what 'die' means."

"Wait, Russia. I'm not getting the picture here..."

"Dying is as simple as you lost your soul, right? Well then, it would make sense of why my name come up."

"Still, that doesn't explain everything. If so, then our names should've been in it too."

"Your names haven't come up yet because you're not going to 'die' yet. If you're going to 'die', then your name will come up. That book consists of all the humans' names. We're as nations are not listed because our souls are the souls of Personification of a Country, which is different from humans. But, we still have our human side, no matter what you say."

"So basically, what you're saying Russia, is that your 'dying' is that you lost your own soul as a human? And since our souls are different from humans, that's why our names aren't in there. But if we're going to lost our human part or 'dying', then our names will come up."

"It's weird that you don't know, England, knowing your character."

"What do you mean?"

"We do live our lives as countries, but at the same time, we also live our lives as humans."

England and America gave no reaction to this statement. They intended to listen to what Russia had to say.

"As countries, we live our life carrying the weight of our land. Whatever happens in our land, it will have an impact to us. However, we also live our lives as humans. We eat, laugh, cry, get hungry, etc..."

"So, our soul consists of two parts; as the Personification of a Country, and as humans. Russia, how do you about this anyway?"

"I have my own ways of doing things, including information gathering."

"I still don't really get what happened..." America couldn't keep up, so it seemed to be.

"Hmm... Maybe it's best to just show you."

* * *

Russia took off his eyepatch, revealing the vertical scar. As soon as he opened his left eye, England could see that both of his eyes turned crimson for a second before it returned to the original color. Then, Russia took off his black glove on the left side.

What the nations saw there, is a pentacle symbol. It's shaped like a red colored spiderweb, with thorns on the exterior side. The spiderweb made a star shape. The duo couldn't think what happened to Russia. Before they could talk, the roof of that house was crushed suddenly.

It was Grell. He destroyed the roof in order to find Russia. "I found you~! I finally can get my revenge the other day!"

"Grell!"

"Ah, looks like my time is up. Well then, England, America, hope we can see each other again."

Russia ran and left the three in there. "England... What just happened?"

Grell flipped through the book he brought, then he looked bitterly.

"Ugh! Then this job is over with... I haven't gotten any information either..."

"What do you mean Grell?"

"Hmm? That Ivan guy, his human part is over and out. You can say that he's 'dead'."

"Wait a sec. Then what does it mean?" America couldn't think of anything.

"Basically saying, America, Ivan- no. Russia is not a nation, with a human part. Not anymore."

* * *

Grell closed his book.

"Seeing that pentacle, then that Ivan is now a nation, with a demon part. He's still a nation, but his human side has died."

"But what make him turned to demon?"

"That... I don't know. My job ends here anyway. See you two later."

Grell went out of the house, looking bored and tired, leaving the two nations standing there, couldn't understand what happened. They fell into silence, since they didn't know what to do next.

After that moments of silence, America talked to England.

"England, maybe we should tell this to Ciel. He needs to know about this. Because, if this continues, then Russia may become our enemy."

"He alone with his human part is troublesome already. Now he's got a demon part? What kind of bad luck am I into now?"

"Yeah, but in whatever luck we have, this is the fact..."

* * *

Author's note:

Hi all. I finally manage to continue with the plot. Alright, this is also one of my favorite chapters. A big turn of event? Yes. No doubt about it. About what exactly happened to Russia, I'll explain later on. Again, this chapter is getting even more complicated. As usual, if you don't understand, PM me or write about it in the reviews. I'll try my best to explain it to you all so you can understand.

This chapter is very long, yeah? I know, since I have to explain a lot of things. Please enjoy this chapter too and please review so I can fix my mistakes in the plot! I know that this chapter's plot looks a little bit forced. :(


	14. America and England

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 14: America and England

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners

* * *

"So, he turned his back on us after all..."

Ciel was sitting on his chair as he was thinking about the event that happened earlier. He had a cake on the table and a cup of black tea.

"Ciel, you know that this will happen?" England was quite fierce on the statement.

"More or less. I've been suspicious on him ever since our first meeting. From the very beginning, he has his own plot."

"Dammit, Russia... This isn't funny..."

"Although, this is going to be a trouble. We can't afford to have more enemies in our way. Two demons are enough. Now we got another demon..."

No one could really express themselves in this situation.

* * *

"Hey, England? I'm gonna go on to check on Japan. He needs to know the situation too, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. He's also an important comrade."

England and America left the study room to go to Japan's room. Ciel and Sebastian fell into a silence for a while. Then, Ciel showed his evil grin.

* * *

"Now then, Sebastian. Aren't things getting interesting?"

"Indeed, Young Master. I must say, I am pretty amused by this turn of event."

"He may have his own plot, but we do have our own."

"Are you planning something, Young Master?"

"A pawn that turned back on its player must be punished. Nothing more to it."

Then, before long, Sebastian noticed something at the glass window which is on the wall behind Ciel. Suddenly, something went piercing through the window. He acted fast, and quickly grabbed something on his hand. The window is broken on few parts. Ciel showed no emotion and only looked coldly at the thing that Sebastian grabbed.

It was a knife. More like a dagger, to be precise. Something is wrapped around the knife. It's a paper. Sebastian opened it, and gave it to Ciel. It was revealed as follows:

* * *

_Let us see whether or not you have the courage to play this game with me._

* * *

Ciel flipped the paper and looked at Sebastian.

"Leave the window. For now, let us go to hunt the rats."

Sebastian gave an evil grin towards his Young Master. He appeared to be pleased with the decision.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Japan's room, England and America told about the situation they're in to Japan. The latter felt a little shocked.

"I see... so Mr. Russia has..."

"It pretty much shocked us too." England stated his point.

"No no. It's not that I'm sad. I pretty much knew that someday Mr. Russia's going to betray us all, knowing his character."

"He probably had another plan in mind. I feel that way. Russia's acting different yesterday. It's not the usual him."

"Wow, England! How can you so trustful towards Russia?" America asked England, in a pretty much shocked face.

"Not that I trust him or anything... Well, what Japan said earlier is right, knowing his character, he probably will betray us sooner or later. He usually hides something that he doesn't want other people to know."

"Still, I can't believe that you still trust him..."

"Sh-shut up! Don't you know! ? I really want him to go to hell!" England tried to reject America's statement.

"Quite a straight-forward person..." Japan smiled.

While they were busy arguing with each other, especially America with his original laugh, and Japan sighed as a sign of relief, Ciel and Sebastian passed through the room and entered it. He gave a small wave to the three nations. "So, are you done yet?"

"Oh, something wrong? Um..." Japan was kind of flustered.

"Ah, that's right. I haven't introduce myself to you. I'm Ciel Phantomhive. This is Sebastian." Ciel scratched his head. "Now then, with that out of the way..."

Ciel waved the letter that he got earlier. England was kind of interested, so he took the paper and read it. America and Japan also read it too.

"This is like a letter of challenge." Japan said it as he looked at the letter.

"Exactly. If my hunch is correct, he'll appear again today."

"Today? It's almost dark. It's true that we fought him mostly at night, but are you sure?" England doubted Ciel's prediction. It's true though. This enemy is someone on par with Sebastian. He'll always full of surprises.

"I told you right? It's just a hunch. Whether it's true or not, it's up to the rest."

"We still don't know where he'll appear though..." England sighed a bit.

A silence brewed in the air, until Japan broke the ice.

"But, how did the enemy know about our whereabouts?"

"Probably that Russia guy told them, right?" Ciel answered with a rather sinister reply.

"Well, I guess that is one possibility..."

"Anyway, we can't waste anymore time. Let's go to London and other towns to check on him. Sebastian, prepare for our travel."

"As you wish, Young Master."

Sebastian left the nations and the Earl there to prepare their travel.

"We'll check two towns at once." Ciel explained his plan to the nations.

"I see. That way, we'll search faster! Hahaha!" America started his trademark laugh again.

"Though, I'm afraid it won't make much difference..." Japan got a little sweatdrop.

"Still, it's better than just standing around, doing nothing."

* * *

Before long, Sebastian appeared again before them.

"Young Master, the carriage is ready."

"I see. Well, let's move."

* * *

The team went out during that evening. In the carriage, they discussed on how they should split up. England suggested that he should go with America, because he could get wild if he's not being monitored. However, the latter wanted to find the culprit alone, since it's a hero's job.

Ciel appeared to be uninterested, by the two's quarrel. He decided to go with Japan and Sebastian. The black-haired nation didn't appear to object that decision. He said his catchphrase: I'll do my best.

The carriage stopped at London first. The ones who got to check that area were England and America.

"We'll finish up as soon as we can. I'll leave the other town to you." England said to Ciel.

"Hmph. You don't have to tell me." Ciel replied with a sinister smile.

"You two, be careful." Japan said to the two before the carriage left for another town.

* * *

"Okay! Then, what're we gonna do now, England?" America asked England with a gleam in his eyes as he stretched his back.

"Our objective is to find where he'll appear. That's all there's to it."

"Alright! This is where the hero comes!"

America quickly ran inside, while laughing like an idiot.

"Wha-! You little wanker, come back here!" England quickly chased after America after he yelled.

* * *

Their objective seemed to have gone astray. England kept on chasing America, until he stopped because he's so tired from chasing. He tried to balance his breath as sweat flowing out. When he looked up, he realized that he's in front of a building. He showed a very unusual face, as if he'd never seen it before.

While he stayed like that, America suddenly approached him.

"Hahaha! Hey, British dude! Tired of chasing me? Hahaha! Well, that's a hero for ya! A hero like me won't be chased by anyone else!"

"Shut...up... You little..." England still tried to balance his breath.

Then, America stopped laughing as he looked at the building where they stopped.

"What's up with this building?"

"I've been to London like hundreds of times already... but I've never seen this building before."

"Maybe you missed it or something like that, right?"

"I missed the building that I've never seen before for the hundredth time? Yeah right. Only you can do that." England said it in a rather challenging tone.

"Hahaha! A hero will never dwell on something as simple as this!"

"If this is the place where I consider as my home, I will do anything to know what happened here. Including this building. This might be connected to the culprit. Let's go inside."

"Fine, fine. If you say so." America scratched his head, then he continued to laugh.

* * *

The building is rather old, but someone appeared to have taken care of it, so it's not really dusty. It was like a barn, with the wooden floor and wall and all. The lights were still working, so they turned it on. It was empty, with only few wooden boxes on the floor. It didn't appear to have another room in there as well. It's like a huge audience hall. At the center end of the building, they saw something. As they approached it, it was revealed to be an altar. But it's not the same altar in the cathedral where they met with Russia for the first time.

It has a beautiful silver and gold color on it. It appeared to be a priceless altar.

"Whoa! That's some altar!" America said it as he approached it.

"But, what's a grand altar doing in a place like this? This is weird..."

Both nations went up to check the altar. America went around and touched the altar as he sees fit. England could only shook his head and sighed.

America looked at England's face.

"C'mon! What's up with that face? It's not like someone with a priest robe is going to come and kill us!"

"Shut up. And why would a priest kill us?"

"Hahaha! That's the England I know!"

America continued to touch and check the altar.

"Hey, there's nothing about this altar... Kinda sucks..." America sighed as a sign of dissatisfaction.

America booed and walked to left the building. England was still interested. He looked at the altar, and touched the silver-colored table.

* * *

However, when he touched it, something happened. The altar glowed at all of the sudden. America looked to his back, and he saw the light. England was surprised. America just went around "WHOA!"-ing.

Then, before long, a magic circle appeared beneath England's foot. It blurted out electric-like energy, surrounding England's body. He yelled in pain, as he clutched his head, he fell to his knees.

America stopped acting stupid, and ran towards England. However, when he tried to approach him, the electrical energy created something like a barrier around the field, causing America couldn't do anything and was pushed backwards. America showed his unusual face, of which he showed a face of worry.

As England tried to endure the pain, he looked at America, who was on his feet, having a hard time to stand up. "America... Get away from here..."

The other nation gritted his teeth.

"Haven't I told you, England? I won't leave my 'ex' brother behind!"

"Heh... Even after those times, you still call me your brother... I have to thank you, though..." England still tried to endure the pain. His eyes looked so weary and he was unable to open them fully.

Before the conversation could continue, the light engulfed England and the altar. America couldn't stand the bright, so he covered his sight with his arms. While he did that, he could hear England was shouting in pain.

As the light faded, he saw that the magic circle is gone. England was still standing. America used this chance to stand up, and walked towards the standing nation.

* * *

However, as he walked to approach him, England suddenly fell to the ground, towards America, who was behind him. America was shocked and he ran towards him to hold him, preventing England to fell down to the wooden floor.

"Hey, hey! England! Wake up, dude! C'mon! Stay with me, man!" America tried to wake England up, whom he held in his arms.

The latter didn't response. His face is so weary. America continued to try waking up the unconscious nation.

"C'mon, dude! You still owe me a lot of things!"

* * *

_Plan A... done and done..._

* * *

Author's note:

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time! I wanted to monitor my last chapter since lately few people haven't been reviewing... *ahem* Anyway, this is chapter 14. Oh yeah. If you're keen enough, you should know about the priest in the robe thingy. Yup, it's a reference. Hetalia fans should know about it.

This is just another idea that came up into my mind. England got so many damage, huh? Well, duh. He's the main key protagonist here, so I personally think that he should be the one who receives the important things. But, don't worry! I'll try to minimize the damage he got, so I won't be killed by England's fangirls. :)

Hope I did well in this chapter. Please enjoy this chapter! And also please review!


	15. Lost Control

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 15: Lost Control. The Unwanted Battle

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners

* * *

Ciel, Sebastian, and Japan went to Canterbury, a town that is a little bit southeast of London.

"Well then, we must make haste." Ciel said to himself.

"Should we split up? That way, we can search our target faster." Japan suggested.

"Hmm... Might be for the best... Alright then. We'll meet up back here in an hour. What do you say?"

"That's perfectly fine with me."

After that short conversation, Japan readied his katana and walked inside.

"We too, must hurry."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Japan walked around the town of Canterbury. He kept his eyes open to any suspicious person he saw. Ciel and Sebastian did the same thing. However, after a while walking and investigating, they didn't seem to be able to find the place where the culprit or Jack, will appear.

"Looks like he's not coming just yet." Japan commented.

"He might have waited for us to leave so he could start up his plan." Ciel held his chin as he thought.

"Young Master, rather than sitting around here, may I suggest that we go to meet with the other two? They might have found some clue."

"Hmm... That's one point." Ciel agreed to what Sebastian said.

"Mr. Ciel, let me go to see them. We can't leave this town just yet. He might appear anytime." Japan volunteered.

"Do as you like. Then, Sebastian and I will stay here to look for more clues."

"Thank you very much."

After Japan equipped his katana, he ran towards the town's entrance and continued to London. Ciel looked at Japan's departure. He sighed a bit. "Well then, Sebastian, shall we begin our hunt?"

"As you wish, my lord."

* * *

Japan quickly went back to London. When he arrived, he felt a slight chill running down his spine. He felt uneasy.

_What is this bad feeling that I feel? As if something really bad is going to happen... I hope everything is going to be okay..._Japan was quite frightened at all of the sudden. But he braced himself and went to look for the English nations.

After walking around London for a while, he found a wooden building. He felt weird around there, thus decided to go in and took a look.

When he opened the wooden gate, what he saw in there, was America trying to wake his 'brother' on his hands. "Dude! C'mon!"

Japan showed a shocked face. He quickly approached America. "Mr. America!"

The glass-wearing nation turned towards the black-haired nation. "Japan!"

"Mr. America! What happened!?" Japan looked at the unconscious England.

"It's hard to put into words... It was all like, that altar goes BOOM! and then there's this circle beneath England's feet. It's like ZAP!-ing England! And then-"

America was unable to explain the situation thoroughly. That's understandable. Other people wouldn't be able to understand what exactly happened either.

"Mr. America, take a deep breath and calm down. You can explain the details later. Now we need to go somewhere safe and let Mr. England rest."

America agreed without thinking any longer. For now, his priority is for England to wake up first.

* * *

...

After walking for a long while, they managed to find an inn. It was small, but it's more than enough to let England rest. Since America might be noisy around England, Japan offered to stay with England, while America went out to patrol around town. America rejected that idea at first, but when Japan said that patrolling is also hero's job, America agreed immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Canterbury...

Ciel and Sebastian still patrolling around the town. Sebastian patrolled while running atop the rooftops, while Ciel patrolled on the ground. "Sebastian! Find anything?"

"Not yet, Young Master."

"Maybe he's not in this town... Let's go."

The town was pretty empty at the time. Well, duh. Since it's almost nighttime.

Sebastian jumped to the ground to greet his Young Master. Then, suddenly, Sebastian took one of his dining knives and threw it to a direction. Ciel was quite surprised and he looked at the direction. What he saw there, was the katana-wielding demon.

"It's the fake Japan..." Ciel commented.

"Well now, it looks like he's in a hurry."

"Stop joking around Sebastian. Get him!"

"Right away, sir."

Sebastian took out another pack of knives and threw them towards the fake Japan. However, the latter was able to block them, although some of them hit the target.

In a blink of an eye, Sebastian quickly appeared in front of his target, and used his dining knives to deal some damage. However, as keen as he might be, the fake Japan was able to get away from him, although he suffered quite a damage.

"It's time to settle this."

However, as interesting as it was, the fake Japan didn't move at all. He didn't show any sign of trying to retaliate. In other words, he didn't show a sign wanting to fight. He looked at Sebastian and Ciel coldly, before he ran away from there by jumping towards the rooftops.

"My my. Quite a hasty guest we have here."

"This is not right... It looks like he has another plan... Sebastian! Let's chase him! He is acting strange!"

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Meanwhile...

_Where am I...? What is this place? Everything is dark..._

England was wandering around aimlessly in a place where it is pitch black, without a single trace of light. His feet were getting tired from walking around.

_This is your dream... your reality..._

England heard ominous voice from somewhere. _Who's that?_

_I'm not your ally here, but I'm also not your enemy. But, you'll need some guidance to escape.  
_

_Guidance? I don't get what you mean. If this is a dream, then all I have to do is to wake up, right?  
_

_You won't wake up so easily. I told you right? This is your reality and your dream...  
_

_I still don't get it.  
_

_It's okay. You don't have to understand immediately.  
_

The voice disappeared. England was left confused. He couldn't grasp what happened. Then, at all of the sudden, a light came out, and disturbed the blackness of the place. England ran towards the light. However, when he did that, tons of black tentacles came out and grabbed England's hands and arms. It also grabbed England's legs. The British couldn't comprehend what just happened.

_What the bloody hell is this!? Let me go!_

_You're too soft..._

Out of nowhere, a giant hand came out from the darkness. It has an eye-like insignia on the palm. It tried to grab on England.

* * *

"GRRAHHHHH!" England shouted until the top point of his voice limit.

That shout immediately awaken Japan up. He was shocked and quickly looked at England, who suddenly awoke from his unconscious state. He sat down on the bed, and his face was sweating really bad, as if he had seen something horrifying. Japan noticed that England's face had gone pale.

"Mr. England! Please calm down!"

"Oh... Huh? Japan...?"

Japan sighed as a sign of relief.

"Thank goodness you're alright... But what happened? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"I guess... Something like that..."

England was still too unstable to talk, or discussed what happened.

"I'll bring in some water. Please rest for a while."

"Oh, uhh, thank you..."

Japan went outside, to the kitchen to find something for England to drink. The latter was just sitting on the bed, holding his forehead, while still sweating.

_What just happened? I remember touching the altar at the building I've never seen before..._

Then, after a while, Japan came in with a glass of water.

* * *

"Mr. England, please drink this, and calm down for a second."

"Thanks, man..."

England wolfed down the drink, and started to calm down.

"Thanks, Japan... I feel better now."

"That's good. So, what happened?"

"It's hard to put into words... I was in this dark, pitch-black place, with nothing around... Then I saw a light. I tried to approach it, but when I did, something grabbed me, and this giant hand came out of nowhere, as if trying to crush me to pieces..."

England tried to explain what kind of dream he had. Japan didn't seem to be able to comprehend everything, but he got the main point.

"Well, at least you woke up... Please rest. Your condition won't be going anywhere if you don't."

"No no. I'm okay. I'll just go outside to get some fresh air."

England was quite worried himself, but he decided not to make Japan worried too. Then, he went outside, and stopped in an empty street.

* * *

When he stopped to take a breath, a direct, sudden impact attacked him right on his mind. He was in pain, as he clutched his head.

"Ugh! Dammit! What the hell's wrong with me!? What's this voice!?"

England tried hard to endure the pain he had.

And, during this unfortunate timing, America just had to approach him. "Hey, British dude! You awake? Aren't you supposed to stay at the inn?"

* * *

However, when he tried to approach England, the latter suddenly took his sword and pointed it towards the glass-wearing nation.

"Wha-!? England, what are you-!"

England swung his sword, and quickly attacked America. With a great reflex, America quickly took one of his handguns that he carried on his waist to block England's sword attack. He was shocked to see the British to attack him so suddenly.

Without talking, England took a step aback and quickly dashed to assault America. This time, America used both his handguns to block the attack again. England moved pretty quick and used his leg to deal damage. The latter felt a pain in his body and was pushed backwards.

"England! Dude, snap out of it! What are you doing!?"

England didn't seem to response. He continued to attack America. A sound of clashing swords could be heard from this unwanted fight. England kept on slashing towards America, while the latter kept on defending using his handguns.

"Dammit, England! What happened!? Wake up!"

In his mind, naturally, he wanted to retaliate and shot back at his foe. However, in his heart, he didn't want to hurt his own ally. Especially England, who had been one of his 'true' friends. His mind is currently on a state of great dilemma and confusion. He had to fight back, but he couldn't hurt him.

* * *

While the two fought each other, Japan suddenly appeared at the scene. He was shocked to see his comrades to fight each other. "Mr. England! Mr. America!"

"Japan? Is that you!? A little help here!?"

Using America's opening, England used his fist to deal another damage. America was quite in a pinch. He tried to stand up and endure the pain. England, who stood in front of him, only gave the American a cold look.

After America managed to stand up, England quickly assaulted again, and America blocked it again. However, this time, England's hands were shaking, and America seemed to notice that.

* * *

"It's... not me..."

"Huh?" America is confused.

"This... is not... me... Please, America... get out... of here..."

* * *

...

America heard it.

He heard it all.

He heard England's voice, reaching out to him.

He heard his ally's voice, who tried to reject.

America got back on his feet and retaliate, by shooting England, missed him on the neck.

"I'm gonna free you, England! A hero won't let anyone be sad or in pain!"

This time, America showed a great determination to help England. Both of them were engaged in a close combat. Aside from using handguns, America also used his superhuman power to hit back.

However, no matter how much determination he had. As expected, he couldn't bear the sight. Japan could only watch and couldn't do anything. At one point, he couldn't hurt his allies.

* * *

When America showed another opening, this time, without mercy. England quickly used this opportunity to stab America in the stomach.

The glass-wearing nation endured the pain, and coughed up blood. He fell to the ground, while still holding his wound. The wound was very deep. Blood was shattered and spilled on the ground.

All over the ground.

He couldn't stay awake.

"Dammit... I fail... as a hero..."

* * *

...

With his bloodstained sword, England suddenly changed his expression.

He was frightened.

He was shocked.

He couldn't bear the sight.

His former charge was bleeding and wounded heavily in front of him.

And the one who did it... was him.

His lips were trembling.

He put his hand on his face.

_What..? What did I do? What have I done...?_

* * *

Japan quickly approached America to look at his wounds. He sounded so worried. "Mr. America! Please hang on! Stay with us!"

England couldn't comprehend what just happened. As one tear fell down from his cheek, he moved his left arm and grabbed his right arm, which holds his sword. He appeared to try hard to fight back, and regained his composure.

Japan looked at England with concerned eyes. He didn't understand what England was trying to do.

Then, out of a great shock, England used his left arm to move his right arm. And...

He used it to stab his left shoulder. Seeing blood spilled out from his wounds, Japan could only look with a shock.

England used his left arm again to stab his right leg.

* * *

Another blood was spilled. Both wounds were deep. Then, he used his right arm, which he finally able to move. Using his right arm, he stabbed his left arm, very deeply.

Again, seeing this sight made Japan clueless and couldn't do anything.

"Mr. England! Don't hurt yourself anymore!"

With that much wound and blood loss, he couldn't stand up, and fell to the ground. Japan tried his best to approach England. However, when he's about to approach him, a shadow suddenly jumped right in front of him, blocking his way to save England.

It was revealed to be Japan's doppelganger.

Even though he couldn't do much, he readied his katana to fight, but the doppelganger didn't want to fight.

He looked at England with an emotionless face. Then, he took England's sword, and England himself with him. He gave a body gesture, meaning "Goodbye", towards Japan.

After that, he ran away from there, carrying England with him.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian arrived at the scene too late.

Both sides were shocked to see this.

Blood is all over the ground.

"Japan! What happened here?"

"I... don't really know, either..."

Ciel and Sebastian quickly approached America. He was wounded heavily.

"He is still breathing. But if this continues, I'm afraid he won't make it..."

"We need some place where he can rest!"

"Mr. Ciel, let's go to the inn where I stay. It's small, but at least it's enough to let America heal."

"Okay. Sebastian, get a doctor! There should be one, even on at this time!"

"As you wish."

Sebastian left the scene.

* * *

Ciel looked around for a second.

"Where's England?"

"..." Japan couldn't reply to that question.

* * *

Author's note:

Oh, sorry. *sniff*. Anyway, this is chapter 15. My most favorite by far. This is the longest chapter, I bet. Yeah. This battle is pretty emotional, if you ask me. I was writing a draft about this in school during my free time.

Sorry... I almost cried, since I wrote this chapter while listening to Chiaki Ishikawa's Uninstall. You can see how close England and America were here...

I had to make some space, since you need to read it clearly and neatly in order to completely understand the battle. Hope you like and enjoy this chapter too... *sniff*. And please R&R. :')


	16. Changing Sides

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 16: Changing Sides

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

NOTE BEFORE READING: My writing style might slightly differ from the other chapters. It became pretty dramatic from now on, and I might exaggerate the story. If that's okay with you, happy reading and reviewing!

* * *

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Mr. England is... well..." Japan couldn't find the best word to explain it to Ciel.

Ciel looked at the bloodstained ground. He looked as if he wanted to vomit. His face grew pale. Then, he cleared his throat before stating his point.

"Uhh... Well, you can tell the details later..."

Before he knew it, Sebastian had arrived. "Young Master, the doctor is waiting at the inn."

Japan showed a rather shocked face. He didn't expect Sebastian to be this quick.

"Wait a second. Did you get the right inn? I haven't told you which inn I'm staying at."

"Oh, there's no need to. Thanks to the clue, a small inn, I managed to find it."

"How did you find it!?"

"I simply asked each of the small inn in this town and other towns. That's all there's to it."

Japan was speechless. He didn't know exactly what happened. He sighed for a moment to regain his composure.

"Well, anyway. Let's bring America to the doctor! We have no time to waste!"

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"So, Japan. Care to explain in details?" Ciel demanded an explanation.

"Alright. But I can only tell what I saw. I'm afraid we'll have to ask America for the full story."

Japan took a deep breath before telling everything he saw. England's apparent betrayal, the two countries' battle, the fake Japan's interference, etc.

After hearing all that explanation, Ciel started to think.

The black haired nation tried to explain as good as he could, since he couldn't really grasp of what happened either.

"So, in other words, now England isn't with us. But that doppelganger took him and escaped, right?"

"That's right. I'm not strong enough to stop him..."

Ciel sighed a bit, and he scratched his head.

"Well, it's not like you can't... Anyone would be left dumbfounded in that situation too..."

Silence were brewing in the air. The tension was pretty high. The team couldn't really decide what to do.

Not long after that awkward atmosphere continued, America started to grunt.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"Ugh...uh..."

"Mr. America!"

"Japan...? This is..."

"We're in the inn. Are you okay?"

"Somehow..."

America sat down on the bed, looked at his wounds, which was bandaged.

"Ah! You shouldn't move so suddenly. Your wounds will open again!"

"Nah, it's fine... A hero won't go down just because of this crappy wound..."

"Yeah... a "hero" huh? Anyway, enough of this chat. America, I want to hear everything that happened." Ciel demanded America's explanation quite harsh.

America chuckled. It was unusual to see him chuckling rather than his usual laugh. For a second there, Japan found America's laugh was rather... different. It sounded sad, but at the same time, it also sounded rather... evil.

"I guess so... Alright, I'll tell everything."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

America told everything that happened between him and England in London. Starting from their stupid race, the grand altar, the magic circle... Everything, including their bloody battle.

"So, the so-called Queen's envoy turned his back too?" Ciel smiled evilly as he said that.

"I don't think so, Mr. Ciel. I believe that's only in the front."

"But, Japan. Do you have any proof that England hasn't betrayed us yet?"

"He won't!" America suddenly shouted until the range of his voice.

The people in that room turned at America, who was sweating for a second. They showed a confused and shocked face. What's wrong with America?

"Oh, uh... I mean... England won't betray us. I believe in that. In fact, if anyone were to betray us, then it should've been me in the first place..." America said in a rather soft voice.

Ciel raised one of his eyebrows. "What do you mean by "it should've been me"?"

America looked at Ciel nervously. He didn't mean to say something like that.

"No no. Forget about that. Anyway, I believe England didn't betray us. In fact, when we were fighting, he told me, 'This is not me... Please, America you have to get out of here.' So, I believe that he's still the same England."

Ciel started to think again. If what America said is true, then maybe England is possessed by someone else.

Then, after thinking for a while, Ciel realized something.

"Hey. By any chance, is the altar still there?"

"Hmm? It should be. I mean, a grand altar like that won't go anywhere easily."

"You sound as if you know everything."

"Hahaha! I have an intel about this!"

Ciel sighed. Japan interrupted the silence.

"Then, why don't we go to that altar? That's our only lead right now."

"Sounds like a plan."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Ciel and Sebastian left the room, while America and Japan were still inside.

"Mr. America, why don't you tell us the direction for the altar? We'll go by ourselves, so you can rest."

"Nah, I'm fine. A hero like me won't be stopped by this mere wound!"

"That's not a mere wound. You need to consider your health."

Before the conversation continued, America held his forehead for a moment. He was sweating.

Seeing this, Japan quickly realized that this situation is similar with England before he got possessed. _Oh no! Could it be Mr. America is going to be possessed as well!?_

"Mr. America! Please stay well!"

"Wh-what are you talking about, Japan? I'm fine. Don't worry."

Then, America leaped from the bed, trying to show Japan that he's fine.

"Let's go! I'll take you all to that altar!"

America ran outside, as Japan just sighed.

_I guess I shouldn't be worrying too much... But if Mr. America is going to be possessed as well..._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

America showed the team the direction to the altar. Ciel also showed a confused look on his face, when he saw the wooden building.

"What's this building? I've never seen it before."

"That British dude said the same thing too back then."

They stopped chit-chatting and opened the wooden gate.

When tomorrow comes, the street will be full of people. They didn't want to include civilians in this incident, so they decided to continue this operation.

As expected, the grand altar is still standing. The look on Sebastian's face changed a bit. Ciel noticed it.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?"

"Hm... This is weird. I can feel a giant number of souls in here."

"Could they be coming from that altar?"

"It is certainly a possibility, Young Master."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

They continued on to the altar, and examined it carefully.

However, they couldn't find anything useful about it. No matter how many times they examined it, it's just a regular altar.

But, the souls' presence hadn't gone yet. Sebastian felt that. He was pretty sure that the presence came from the altar. However, the altar couldn't be opened.

So, he assumed one thing: The presence _IS_ the altar itself.

He told his assumption to Ciel, and the Earl was pretty surprised about that.

Who would think that the altar itself provide the presence of human souls? Could the souls be crystallized or something like that? That's clearly impossible.

They were still examining, while an unanimous presence came. Then, an unpleasing aura came into the building.

After that, they heard a door sound. They quickly looked back, and saw someone they knew well.

"Hmm~? It's you guys~" he said in a playful tone.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"Russia!?" Ciel was rather shocked to see the traitor in front of their eyes.

"Mr. Russia. What are you planning?" Japan readied his katana, preparing for battle.

"Come now, Japan~ It's not like I've done anything that gives you all disadvantages~"

Japan lowered his katana. What Russia said has a point. All he did was becoming a demon. That's about all. He hasn't done anything bad to the team. In fact, he even gave them a great information about the countries' existence. What more could they ask?

Russia looked around the room.

"Hmm? England isn't here?"

"Why are you looking for him?"

"I'm just curious, is all. Ufu~"

Japan is still doubting Russia. Well, that's a given. Russia had always put up a happy, smiley face whenever he sees fit. A guy like that is most likely dangerous.

"So, did something happened to him?"

"It's not for you to know."

"Hmm, okay then."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Not long after that conversation, a black wind suddenly appeared, gathering in one spot. The team didn't really understand what happened.

After the wind had subsided, it revealed Jack and the fake Japan in it's place.

The team quickly prepared their battle stance. Seeing Russia too, prepared his battle stance, Japan realized that Russia might have a different objective.

"Oh, we have lively guests here." Jack greeted the team rather cynically.

"What are you doing here?" Japan asked Jack without any hold.

"Just a small business. I won't need you all, so stay dead."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

The fake Japan suddenly dashed forward, ready to slash with his katana. With his fast reflexes, the real Japan quickly blocked the attack.

As Jack walked towards the altar, Ciel quickly gave Sebastian an order. "Sebastian! Go and fight!"

"Yes, my lord!"

Sebastian quickly appeared in front of Jack in a blink of an eye. The two intercepted in a demonic battle.

In the midst of those battles, America started to talk.

"Aw, c'mon! A hero should fight first! I won't let anyone take my spotlight!"

Russia grew a purple aura around him and he wore his usual evil grin.

"Ufufu~ Maybe I should go too... kolkolkolkol..."

Even while he was fighting with Sebastian, he could hear what the other people said. He was doing a matrix evading style when he heard the two people talking.

"Hmm~? You want an adversary? Well then, a little help here?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

After Jack said that, the wooden gate suddenly opened. The team looked at the direction. Someone came in from that door, and as expected, the one who came in is also the one the team knew very well.

"You little wanker... Next time let me go in first too."

It was England.

It was no mistaking it.

It's definitely him.

"England!?"

America was the first to be shocked about this.

England only turned away from him, showing a bitter expression. He gritted his teeth.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

_Let's go back hours ago... moments after England was taken by the fake Japan after the fight with America._

..._  
_.~.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

"Uh... Ugh..."

England was grunting.

He was in a small bedroom, with only a bed, a dresser, and a table. The room was well-lit.

He tried to sit down on the bed. He realized that his wounds were bandaged, and were in a healing process.

"What? Where am I? I remember that..."

England clutched his head slowly.

_...Huh? I can't remember... What was I doing? I only remember bloodstained floor... What happened...?  
_

When England was still confused, someone came in to the room.

The person is the fake Japan.

England quickly looked for his sword, wanting to defend himself.

However, the doppelganger didn't seem to show any will to fight. England felt half confused about this.

The doppelganger gave a body gesture using his head. He probably meant, "Follow me."

Of course, England wasn't stupid enough to just follow that blindly. But, no matter how he thought hard about it, it seemed he needed more clues, since he couldn't remember what happened. Nevertheless, he decided to follow.

The demon brought him to Jack, who were looking at the almost-dark sky. He turned to England, when the doppelganger arrived.

"Oh, you're here already?"

"Care to explain what happened?"

Jack walked towards England. As he approached, the latter prepared his battle stance.

"Whoa there. I'm not here to fight."

"Then what?"

"You think you can go back after hurting your own ally?"

"My own ally?"

...

At that short moment, a foggy vision suddenly came to England's mind.

He blinked, and held his forehead. For a second there, he could see America was lying in front of him, bleeding and wounded.

"...Are you the one who...?" England was sweating.

"Half-right."

Then, England got another vision again. This time, he got a much clearer picture.

What he saw, was himself, looking at America with cold eyes, and a bloodstained sword.

Seeing this vision, England's memories about that battle were recovered.

He widened his eyes, and fell to his knees, as he saw his hands.

"Do you get it now? Well, half of it is my doing, though."

"What did you do!?"

"Remember that altar from before? I even needed a lot of human souls just to make it. It allows me to do a "Link" directly to your mind."

"Link?"

"Yup. It allows me to control your mind and body for a while. Since this is your first Link, I had a hard time to adjust the consciousness. The Link is not strong yet, so I'm still not able to fully control you. Consider yourself lucky."

"Dammit, you wanker! I won't let that happen!" England pointed his sword towards Jack.

"Try it. If you do, I don't think I can guarantee you and your former comrades' safety."

England was flustered and shocked.

"Listen here. Cooperate with me, and I'll make sure that your homeland along with your comrades to stay alive."

"How in the bloody hell can I believe any word of that!?"

"A nation will die when his or her homeland fall. You do know what that means, right?"

Hearing this, England wondered why Jack knew about his identity. However, what he said is true. He gritted his teeth. "...Dammit..."

* * *

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_The present time..._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"England!"

The latter looked away from America. He couldn't look at America in the eyes, since he was the one who almost brought him to death.

"You do know what to do, right?" Jack told England even while fighting with Sebastian.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

England took out his sword from the sheath. Before he used it, he stretched his left arm to his front, and suddenly, a magic circle appeared from his hand.

"That's... England's black magic!" America was quite in a shock.

Thunders came out from the magic circle, and quickly attacked America and Russia.

Russia, with his fast response, quickly took America, and ran to evade the attack.

They landed well, and Russia let America go.

"Hmm~ England, you have been very bad~ Ufu~" Purple aura came out from Russia. "Kolkolkolkol..."

America looked at England with concerned eyes. Not long after he looked, he realized that England was somehow sad, and his expression looked painful.

America stood up, then he took his handguns.

"England... I swore to free you, and I will! It is always a hero's job to save anyone in pain and sadness!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, I'm getting pumped. Chapter 16 done. I actually planned to be a longer chapter, but I decided to split them, so the readers won't get tired of reading it. Hope I write this well, and you all, please enjoy it!

Something is wrong with America? Yup. Definitely. But, that will be answered in later chapters. And I can assure you that Butlers and Nations is closing in on the ending. Thanks and happy reading!


	17. The Same Person After All

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 17: The Same Person After All

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

England continued to summon more thunders and other elements to fight against Russia and America.

This time, America bravely tried to shoot England. But he also tried not to deal a great damage to England, because it's also a hero's duty to assure the safety of people who needed his help.

However, no matter how much America shot England, the latter always had a magic barrier surrounded him, blocking all the bullets.

During that fight, Russia felt something was off. Then he stopped attacking England.

America noticed that, however, he didn't bother to stop attacking.

_Something's weird... Why did England take his sword out of the sheath, but didn't use it? He kept attacking us with his black magic._

America continued on shooting England, even though it's useless since the latter created magic barrier that protected him. After attacking from every side and evading at the same time, America landed on the ground.

"C'mon! He's just keeping on using that barrier!"

"England... Why did you keep using magic? Why don't you use your sword?" Russia asked England quite coldly.

"...! Ugh..." England's face suddenly went bitter and looked away.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Seeing this chance, America quickly saw an opening and dashed towards England. The latter wasn't able to response well due to Russia's doing.

The glass-wearing nation used his arm to deal a damage towards England. The latter managed to defend himself using the magic barrier.

However, America kept adding power towards his attack. Because of his superhuman strength, he managed to break through England's magic barrier.

The eyebrow nation was pushed backwards because of the impact, and America landed on the floor, while breathing hard, since he had to use up all his powers to break through the barrier.

Even though England was pretty much cornered, he still didn't use his sword. Then, out of nowhere, Russia smiled a bit. "Hey, England~. Could it be that something happen to you when you used that sword beforehand?"

Hearing this, England couldn't help but to reminisce about what happened.

America got back on his feet, and he too, heard what Russia said. Then, his face showed that he realized something.

"England... Don't tell me that the reason that you don't want to use the sword is because of that last battle..."

England only looked away.

"This sword has seen too much blood already. I don't intend to stain it with more blood." He tried to regain his composure. He tried to conceal his expression,

_You don't want to use that sword again because what happened to me... Huh... That's like you, I guess._

America knew that England didn't want to hurt him anymore than what happened when he stabbed his stomach and almost brought him to his death.

_Huh... Then, you're still the same England after all!_

Suddenly, America put up a happy face, and started to battle England again. This time, Russia followed him behind.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Sebastian and Jack continued to fight against each other. However, it's the same as their last battle. Both of them didn't deal any single damage, and they kept blocking each attacks.

The butler took out dining knives from his chest pocket and quickly threw them out towards Jack. The latter was able to block them all. However, when he was busy blocking them, Sebastian was nowhere near him, as if he disappeared into thin air.

He landed from the aerial battle and looked around. However, he only saw Ciel in front of him and the other people who were fighting too.

"Looking for me?"

When Jack heard that, he quickly turned back, and suddenly, Sebastian kicked him to the ground, and locked his movements.

"So, give up yet?"

"Hmph. I only came here to do what I came to do."

Jack stretched his right arm and opened his palm. Sebastian and Ciel noticed it, but they had no idea what he's trying to do.

Then, he clenched his fist tightly. A few seconds later, there was a creaking noise. That noise attracted the people in the room.

Suddenly, the grand altar that was in the middle end of the building, crushed and destroyed to pieces.

Everyone in there was surprised. What is Jack's plan?

The remains of the destruction slowly vanished and disappeared into small, shining particles and dissolved into the darkness of the night.

After a silence for a while, suddenly Jack laughed hysterically.

At that time, no one knew why he laughed like that.

Then, he used his legs to kick off Sebastian, even though the latter was able to evade it and land safely on the ground.

Jack stood up slowly while still holding his face. He showed an eerie expression as he laughed with a soft voice.

"Alright. I finished what I came here to do."

"What? You came here to destroy that altar?" Ciel demanded an explanation to Jack.

"Yup. That's all."

"What are you planning?"

"Hmm... I don't see a reason to tell you. You'll know eventually anyway. It's just that... that altar has finished its job, and I no longer needed it."

"No longer needed it?"

"Well, I'm outta here. See you guys later!"

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Then, Jack disappeared into thin air. The fake Japan also disappeared as well. England sheathed his sword, and he too, disappeared as well.

The rest of the people who were still left there, couldn't really comprehend what just happened.

"Well, they got away." Russia calmly stated his point.

Japan sheathed his sword too, which had some blood in it. It seemed he was injured in a few places.

"Now, Ciel. What should we do now?"

"It's almost midnight. Let's go back. We'll discuss our next move at the morning. I'm pretty tired today."

Everyone went to leave the building. With the altar destroyed, there's no meaning to continue investigating that place. They also weren't sure about England's attitude.

America was the last one to leave the building. He stuffed his hands into his leather jacket's pocket.

When he walked outside, he noticed something inside his pocket. He took it out, and it turned out to be a piece of paper. He was interested, and thus opened that paper. When he read the contents, he showed a confused face.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

_The next day's afternoon..._

_Around 2 p.m_

...

"So, you came after all..."

"Yeah. You were the one who called me here, right? England?"

"Sorry to call you here so soon, America. But I don't have much time. Jack might take control of me anytime soon."

"Hahaha! I knew it! You don't betray us after all!"

"Duh! If I did, then the Queen will have my head by tomorrow!"

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's this..."

England told America what happened to him. The 'Link' he had with Jack, which enabled England to be mind-controlled by Jack.

"Hmm... This is getting a little bit complicated... Can you summarize them?"

"I knew I shouldn't call you."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Let's go back a few hours, when it's still morning._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"A message?"

"Yeah! I bet England gave this to me when I was breaking through the magic barrier he had!"

Japan was quite confused on what America was saying. Well, he was fighting with his doppelganger at that time, so maybe he didn't know.

"Hmm~ From England, huh?" Russia said in a playful tone.

Ciel took the paper from America and he read the contents. It's said:

* * *

_Meet me at London, at the place where we first met._

* * *

"'When we first met'? What does that mean?"

"It might be the place where we met each other the first time in London! I'm sure of it!"

"Oh, when you were captured by Sebastian because you acted suspiciously?"

"Hey, don't say suspicious! A hero has to be unpredictable! Hahaha!"

"Though, if England gave you this, then it must be important." Ciel commented. "He went through the trouble to write this, despite the risks he had."

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe this is a trap?" Japan was not convinced.

"Then, America. You go to this place when we monitored you from somewhere far away." Ciel stated his decision.

"Ehh!? Why does it have to be me!?"

"You're the one who received the letter. If it's me or any other ones, then England won't be convinced."

"Well, there's a point to that..."

"C'mon, Mr. America. This is a hero's job too, right? I mean you're the one who really did the negotiations."

"Hmm... That's one point! Alright! I'm up for it!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Present time..._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"I have another information to give you."

"Oh! What is that!?"

"Stop being so surprised. I'm done for if Jack knew."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway. It seemed that he destroyed that altar because the souls that he used to create it, interrupted his connection with mine."

"Hmm? How's that?"

"After I investigate for a little while, it looks like Jack used some kind of a radio wave or sound wave in order to do 'Link' with me, or any other."

"So?"

"Those souls in the altar interrupted the waves, so he destroyed it. He only needed it for first-time only."

"Hmm, I see... Then, do you know his master plan?"

"I hate to admit it, but I still don't know. One thing I knew though; it must have something to do of why he chose to Link my mind, and not yours. Physical wise, you're a lot better than me with that superhuman strength, and nation wise, you're the one with much more influence in the world than me."

"So, the question is; why did he choose you instead?"

"That's the main point."

Then, suddenly another impact came to England's mind. He clutched his head a little.

"Bloody hell... He's here already! America! Get away from here and tell all that information to the others!"

"You better be okay!"

America ran to the others, however, suddenly someone landed in front of him and it's the fake Japan. He turned back, and what he saw, was Jack standing behind England.

"Now then, I guess you have been bad, huh? England?"

England looked bitterly towards Jack, who showed his sinister face.

"I'm not in a fighting mood today. I guess I'll just leave you alone. Let's go, shall we?"

Before America could shoot with his handguns, the three people disappeared already and left him alone.

...

"Anyway, I need to let everyone know about this."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

Author's note:

Alright, finally chapter 17 is done! *stretched body and doing squats*. What a work. The actual chapter is actually even MORE longer than this, but I decided to divide it into more chapters. I hope I manage to continue with the plot. Do you like it? Well, me too.

Oh, I forget to tell you this: From now on, I might be able to update new chapters at Saturdays on Sundays (in my time) only. For people in US, it should be around Fridays or so. Lately, I'm full with tests and stuffs. However, during holidays (in my country) I might be able to update it during Monday till Fridays too.

Keep on supporting till the end, please! *went to check the reviews.*.


	18. The Perfect Link

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 18: The Perfect Link

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

America ran towards the place where his comrades were watching him. However, when he arrived, they had assembled already.

"What's up here?" America was confused as he stopped.

"We're planning our next move." Ciel answered to America's question.

"Next move? Do you know the intel that I get?"

"Sebastian had heard it all."

"Whoa! Since when!?"

"You may not know, but he's actually been spying on your conversation all the time."

"Hahaha! That's awesome! Then I don't have to explain it all! But that's cruel! I'm supposed to be the hero here!"

"Even some heroes need spaces, right?" Ciel answered cynically, and left the scene.

The three nations looked at each other, and then they followed the Earl behind.

"...Still, what kind of "game" that he said in the letter?" Ciel wondered a bit.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Few days had passed, and people had stopped gone missing. It seemed that Jack had stopped with his plot. The case should've been closed, but since Jack was still out there, it wasn't completely closed yet.

There were also no suspicious moves around Great Britain, like supernatural phenomenon. Everything looked like it's okay for the citizens.

The day started with a pleasant morning.

America got up and looked around.

He looked at an empty bed beside his, and sighed.

"We still haven't found any clues about England's whereabouts... I wonder where he is..." he mumbled to himself.

After he finished changing, someone knocked his door.

"Excuse me, Mr. America? Are you awake?"

"Oh, Japan? Come in! It's not locked."

The black-haired nation came in.

"Um, Mr. Ciel would like to assemble us together in the study room."

"Alright. Wait for me, I'll be done in a sec!"

Japan left the room while America was preparing his weapon.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"So, anything new?" America impatiently asked Ciel.

The Earl waved an envelope. It had the Queen's seal on it, so it must be important.

"Read it, and you'll get it."

Sebastian gave the letter to America, and then he read it.

* * *

_My dear boy,_

_Thank you for solving the missing people's case. Now, I think people around Great Britain will be able to relax a little. However, I send this letter on the behalf of my envoy's problem. It appears that he was not himself. Please do everything in your power to save him._

_Stay well, and good luck_

_The Queen_

* * *

"Her envoy's problem? Hey, is this about England?" America asked in a curious tone.

"Definitely."

"We have to find him quick! I hope he's okay..." Japan sounded worried.

"I, too, want to find him quick, but we have a bigger issue at hand. And now..."

Ciel stared seriously at Russia's face. Seeing this reaction, the other members started to glare at Russia too.

"Hmm~? Why are you guys staring at me?"

Russia replied to those stares with a childlike smile.

"Don't play dumb, Russia. You have nowhere to go now. If you want me to trust you, then tell us everything." Ciel demanded an explanation.

"My plot has ended anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I have achieved my goal. Now, I don't have anything better to do."

"Now you have one. Tell us."

"Where do I start~?"

"Let's start with something simple: Why did you become a demon?" Sebastian asked Russia cynically.

"That's not simple at all~ But okay. I became a demon in order to attain its power."

"Its power?"

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"In order to fight Jack, I'm gonna need more than just power. Even though I'm a nation, but if I don't have enough power, then I won't be able to win against Jack."

"Russia... You with that iron pipe alone is scary already..." Japan sweatdropped a bit.

"Ufu~ I learned about my existence when Jack killed me and my soul was about to be harvested by a Grim Reaper. However, he said that I can't live with being a nation alone. He'll give me a chance to live again, but with a condition: I won't be able to return to who I used to be."

"And you agreed to that?" Ciel was quite curious.

"Of course. I have a mission that I want to fulfill~"

"Anyway, who's that Grim Reaper?"

"I don't remember his face much, but I do remember he had a giant scythe with him, and a platinum hair."

Ciel quickly changed his expression a bit. Sebastian noticed it too, then he whispered to the Earl.

"Young Master..."

"Yeah. It's clearly _him. _He too was a Grim Reaper, after all. I bet he had something in his sleeves."

...

"That's how I became a demon. Even though my plot has finished at that time, I prefer to work alone. But, seeing this condition, then it seems I really need more help."

"We're on the same objective anyway." America replied.

"Well then, does that reason satisfy you?"

"Guess that will do, for now. But if you did anything suspicious again, then you'll regret it."

"Whatever suits you best~"

"But still, a pawn who rebels against the master won't be forgiven so easily."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, and the latter replied with an evil grin.

"I understand."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

In a blink of an eye, Sebastian appeared in front of Russia. The latter didn't feel surprised one bit. Rather, it surprised the other nations there more than Russia himself.

Sebastian quickly opened his right glove, and straightened his arm towards Russia.

Without warning, he stabbed Russia's stomach with his bare hands.

Blood came gushing out from the scarf-wearing nation's wound, and a lot of them were spilled on the floor. He coughed out blood and fell down to his knees.

"Ehe... heh... So, this... is my punishment... huh?" He hold his wounds.

"You're lucky that you're a demon and a nation at that. If you're not, you're dead already."

The greater problem is that, when Sebastian stabbed him, his hand stabbed through Russia's body. Which means even though he's a demon, he'll need some time to recover.

While still holding his wound, he tried to stand up. No nation helped him since they were too shocked about what just happened, and needed some time to properly comprehend what happened.

"Young Master, I'll clean the mess up immediately."

After Sebastian bowed to Ciel, he left the room.

"Our conversation ends here. We'll deal with what happened to England later. After you take a rest, we'll depart for another town for patrolling."

America and Japan left the room. Even a hero like America just shut up during what happened.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Russia's wound started to heal, although slowly. After he could walk, he went back to his room.

When there's no one left in the room, Sebastian cleaned up the mess and fixed the broken window from earlier.

After he finished, he stood up in front of Ciel's desk.

"Sebastian, prepare our departure. We'll leave as soon as we can. We still haven't found much clue about England's and Jack's whereabouts. But sitting here won't get us anywhere."

"So, we continue investigating?"

"That's how it is. The Queen asked for it after all. Also, we still don't know Jack's intention."

"I see. I understand. I'll prepare it immediately."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

The team prepared themselves to go for another patrol at another town. When they were about to arrive, they saw a giant pile of smoke coming out from another direction.

"What's that smoke? Is that a forest-fire?" Ciel only looked uninterestedly.

"But it won't hurt to take a look, will it? I mean, it's not like this patrol is crucial or anything." Russia suggested.

"I hate to admit it, but you do have a point there, Russia." America bluntly stated his point.

"Ufu~ I wonder what you mean by 'hate to admit it'~? Kolkolkol..."

Russia started to emit purple aura.

...

"Umm... Mr. Ciel, why don't we go?" Japan tried to cool down the situation.

"Fine. Do as you like. Sebastian, we'll go to that smoke."

"I understand."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

They changed their direction towards the smoke. When they arrived, they could only look in shock.

It was no forest fire. The whole village in there was burned to a crisp. Nothing left. No one.

"Wh-what happened here...?" Ciel was speechless.

"Oh my... This is terrible..." Japan was also shocked.

In the middle of that fire, someone came out from it. The team was quite curious to see who that person is.

When the sight got better, it was England who came out.

...

"England!? Dude! We were worried about you! Where were you!?"

Without thinking, America quickly ran towards England.

At that moment, Japan noticed something and quickly shouted, "It's dangerous, Mr. America!"

"Huh?"

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

When America stepped down, suddenly a giant magic circle came out at America's feet.

"Wha-! What is this!?"

"Mr. America, stand down!"

Japan, with his fast reflexes, quickly grabbed America and got him out of the magic circle before it electrified him.

"Tch. Missed, huh? Didn't see that coming."

"England?"

...

The eyebrow nation walked forward a bit. He was different.

No.

He was totally different.

"Mr. England!"

...

What Japan saw, was a totally different England. He noticed that quickly just by looking at his eyes.

It was no his usual, emerald green eyes.

It was a pair of sapphire-colored, blue eyes.

Sebastian showed his bitter expression.

"Those eyes... They are the same with Jack's eyes. I'm sure."

Everyone looked at Sebastian briefly before looked at England again.

The nation showed his smile. But it was not a happy smile. It was an evil smile.

The team didn't know what to say to this event. One thing they know for sure, and it's in their horror:

...

England's Link had become perfect.

...

* * *

Author's note:

Whew! Finally chapter 18 is complete! Now, things are getting even worst, huh? Yeah... I kinda wanted to avoid this to happen, but since the ending that I have decided has the connection to this one, then I don't have much choice, do I?

YAY! I'm finally on holiday! Now I can update this whenever I can!

Oh, yeah. I maybe asking too much for an author, but if possible, I would like to see a fanart of this fanfic. (Yeah like that could happen). Forget it.

Anyway, I wanted to finish this fanfic so I can continue my other ones. I know that I said I might be able to update this new chapters in Saturdays or Sundays only (in my time). But, I guess I'm too excited. Anyway, please read and review!


	19. A Sacrifice

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 19: A Sacrifice

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Their horror came through.

The team didn't know what to do.

"Mr. England! Don't you recognize us!?"

"Huh? Who are you guys again?"

"I'm Japan! Kiku Honda!"

"Never heard of that."

...

England took out his sword and dashed towards the team.

Even though he hesitated, Japan took his katana too and blocked the attack.

America was too shocked to even comprehend. As if he was frozen. He couldn't really get what just happened.

Had England really fallen? Did he really betray them? Had the Link really become perfect?

...

"Dammit, even the Queen's envoy had fallen..." Ciel wasn't sure of what happened either.

"Young Master, if this continues..."

"I know. Sebastian, defeat England. And if you can't bring him back to normal, feel free to kill him."

"Are you sure? The Queen ordered us to save him, right?"

"He's a nation. He won't be killed that easy."

"I see. I understand."

...

Sebastian took his dining knives and prepared to throw at England. However, when he threw them, Russia stood in his way and blocked all the knives.

...

"Russia! You really want to betray us again!?" Ciel was furious.

"No no~ It's not like that. It's just..."

"Just what!?"

"I can't let you all kill England."

"What?"

"Not just England. I won't let you kill anyone, except Jack and any others."

Russia lowered his iron pipe and looked at England, who was fighting with Japan.

"Though, I must say, England has gone way too far already."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"Mr. America! Get on your feet!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!"

America stood up. When he was about to take out his handguns, his sight suddenly blurred out a bit.

_What...? What happened?_

He fell to his knees again. It's weird, as if he didn't have an energy to stand up.

_Why do I feel so... weak? As if I'm not myself!_

"Mr. America! Watch out!"

...

The glass-wearing nation was still clutching his head, when he saw a flurry of thunders went straight at him.

He closed his eyes, fearing what may happen, but then when he opened them again, he saw Russia in front of him, spinning his iron pipe and blocked the thunder.

"Now now, America. What kind of a hero are you, just give up like this?" Russia tempted America.

"I'm still the world's hero, though!"

He got back on his feet, as he tried to endure the pain in his head.

"We got no choice either. Sebastian. Do whatever you can to knock that envoy out."

"I understand!"

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

England continued to slash swords with Japan. However, every time Japan looked at England's eyes, he lost his concentration, and had to be backed up by the other fighters.

America kept his distance from England, since he used handguns. He kept shooting as he endured the pain in his head.

Using his demonic power, Russia used his iron pipe to destroy few trees to make it harder for England to move around, although the latter could keep on guarding his own zone.

Sebastian threw lots and lots of dining knives, but, somehow England managed to block all of them, while evading and dodging Russia's and Japan's attacks.

He used his magic barrier too, so he could avoid being damaged.

...

However, no matter how many efforts they gave, they didn't manage to wound England. But, they progressed on one thing: England was getting tired.

"C'mon! Is that all you've got!?" England tried to taunt the party members.

"This isn't good..." Japan was breathing heavily.

The team members were pretty tired themselves.

"This has to end now~ Ufu~" Russia had purple auras around him.

...

The team dashed forward again and attacked England all at once. Due to the tiredness, England burst through the team and reached America, who was on the back lines, since he's a long-ranged shooter.

...

The glass-wearing nation used his handguns to block the sword, but he let his guard down, which caused England to be able to repel the block and ready to stab America.

...

However, when he's about to stab him, a short vision came to his eyes.

...

* * *

_This is why your incompetence is awesome... You idiot..._

* * *

For a second there, he saw America with a completely different outfit. He was in a blue, military outfit, with a lot of soldiers behind him.

Didn't know why, but England suddenly stopped attacking.

"What the... What am I seeing!?"

"England!"

...

Russia used this chance to appear behind England.

"Sorry, England. But this has to end now~"

Using his iron pipe, he hit England on the back of his neck, rendered him unconscious.

America held England's unconscious body.

...

The other three approached Russia and America.

"Is it over?" Ciel asked Russia.

"Possibly. But he will wake up again soon enough. We better think a way to remove that Link."

Everyone in there was thinking hard. Who on Earth could help them?

...

After that awkward silence, Ciel lifted his head.

"Let's go see Undertaker. He may be just an informant, but he is more experienced in these parts."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's hurry!" America agreed to Ciel's suggestion.

Russia and Japan was confused about this 'Undertaker' guy they were talking about. Well, that's a given. Since both of them haven't met him yet. America haven't met him too, but he just said whatever he thought is right.

...

* * *

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"Well, well. Welcome back, Earl. What kind of thing did you bring me today?"

Undertaker's appearance spooked Japan and America a bit. As usual, Russia just showed a "oohh" kind of face.

"I don't come to ask for information. But a help."

"A help?"

America put England's body in front of Undertaker.

"Oh... the Queen's envoy, huh? He's not dead yet, so what do you want to do with him?"

"Well..."

...

Ciel told Undertaker everything that happened until now. Undertaker was quite amused to what happened, especially about England, America, Japan, and Russia being nations.

...

"I've heard a lot of fairy tales... but this one intrigues me the most... ehehe..."

Undertaker's eerie laughter spooked Japan.

America had a slight chill down his spine. Well, he IS afraid of ghosts and stuff.

...

"So, Undertaker..."

"You want me to remove this Link, right? Let me examine this guy first..."

...

Undertaker started to examine England; his mind, his will, everything.

...

After the silence, the creepy, platinum-haired man started to talk.

"Well, I have a bad news for you, Earl."

"What?"

"Unfortunately, as far as I can see, the Link has gone too perfect. It was too strong."

"Too strong?"

"You have left this poor guy with his Link for too long. Now, erasing the Link is out of the question."

"No way... Are you saying we can't save him?" Japan almost lost hopes.

Everyone in the room was disappointed. Is saving England is something impossible?

...

"Ehehe... Don't be down just yet, my Earl."

This sentence awoke the team. They all looked at him intensely.

"I didn't say I couldn't save him."

"What...? Then, he can be saved?" Japan was quite shocked.

"I may have said that the Link couldn't be erased, but..."

The team kept on staring at Undertaker.

"...the Link can be transferred."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"Transferred? Is that possible?"

"I said it can be done, right?"

"But who will? We can't involved citizens..."

"Oh, and you can't transfer this Link to a demon."

Everyone quickly looked at Undertaker.

"Can't? Why?" Japan was curious.

"This Jack person must be a demon. But, it seems that his Link is not strong enough for demons. I can sense it a bit."

"So, Russia is out the question..."

"Ufu~ Japan, why did you list me~?"

...

After an awkward silence...

...

"...I'll do it."

Everyone looked at America, who was looking so bravely, which is very unusual.

...

"Mr. America!"

America took a deep breath first.

"I'm sorry, everyone. But there's one thing that I never told you all."

Everyone was staring intently at America. The latter looked at his hands.

"Jack can control my mind at anytime, any day, anywhere."

This statement confused the whole team.

"What do you mean, America?" Russia was interested to what America just said.

"Back then... in the altar. When England was attacked by the magic circle, I tried to save him, but some kind of barrier repelled me. It took me a lot of time to realize it. Some of the electrical waves managed to seep into my body."

"So, when you were sweating and had that unusual laugh..."

"Jack has started to use my Link. I was lucky, because it's still small, but if this continues on..."

"...You'll end up like England."

Ciel's reply attracted everyone's attention.

"That's what you want to say, right?"

America nodded a little.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"So, basically, rather than to have 2 people become Jack's sidekick, it's better to have just one, right?" Russia added.

"That was harsh... but that's it." America scratched his head.

Japan was speechless to hear this.

"Are you sure? There will be few consequences after the transfer." Undertaker asked America.

"Consequences?" Sebastian was interested with the subject.

"Once the Link had been transferred, it will go even more powerful than usual. Chances are... you won't be able to go back to being "America" again."

This statement made the whole team shocked.

"Also, when the Link had become very powerful... The Link will serve as your energy source. You can say that in this state, your whole existence depends completely on the Link. The Link will be severed once you have been defeated. The rest you can guess."

"...I'll die once the Link have been severed."

"But he's a nation! He can't die easily!" Japan asked Undertaker.

"That's what I guess, too. He'll die as a human. His humanity will be erased completely. However, the energy source supplies energy not only as a human, but as a nation as well. This Jack guy have been planning about this all along. It seems that he's far more intelligent than you think."

"Meaning..."

"Yes. America, you'll not only die. But, you'll disappear."

...

America widened his eyes.

"But, even though you'll disappear, another "you" should be born again. A nation can only die once their homeland fall, right?"

"Another "me"?"

"That's the cycle, if I may guess. The new "you" will be born, and will have his new, own memories."

"But doesn't that mean..."

"Correct. It still means that this America here, will die and disappear. Do you still want to continue doing this, even after knowing the consequences?"

America was silent for a moment.

...

"I'm still doing it."

...

"Mr. America..."

The glass-wearing nation looked at England's unconscious body.

"I promise him, you see. That I'll free him from his pain. A hero won't let anyone be in pain or sadness, even though it costs him his own life. This idiot let me live the way I want to. I became this way partly because of him."

"Are you sure?" Russia asked America.

"Yeah. After all, he is important to me."

This answer silenced the team. They knew that there's no stopping America once he's set.

After the silence, Undertaker chuckled.

"Ehehehe... How very interesting... Well, then. I accept."

"Give it everything you've got!"

"Well then... Shall we start?"

...

* * *

Author's note:

...

Oh, sorry. Anyway, this is chapter 19. This took longer than I expected. This is the part I've always wanted to write. And, of course, this becomes my favorite chapter. America looks really heroic in here, no?

If you're confused, as usual, please write it in the reviews or PM me!

I have an unexpected free time today. So, that's why I can update this faster.

Everything started to go all dramatic for America and England. Please review and read!

Oh, and don't worry about America. I'm sure I have a better ending for him and UK!


	20. I'm Your Replacement

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 20: I'm Your Replacement

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

England once again awoke in the dark place. After wandering aimlessly, a speck of light appeared, and broke the darkness in there.

Because of what happened last time, he was rather doubtful about this light.

However, it's different from last time.

This time, England felt the urge to approach the light.

So, he ran towards the light.

When he's about to reach it, he noticed that the black tentacles didn't appear again and the creepy, giant hand with an eye-like insignia didn't appear too. He saw this as a chance, and thus, he touched the light.

When he touched it, suddenly the light went bright and engulfed the whole area, with him along with it.

...

He opened his eyes, and he noticed that now, he's in a white place, a complete opposite of the previous place. Since it's totally white, he could see his surroundings. He walked around for a bit, and he found something.

It was a giant steel door. England tried to open it, but it's no use.

_Bloody hell... I can't open this door. Is there a key or something?_

...

England looked around and he noticed a strange sound came from upwards. Thus, he lifted his head and looked upwards. He was shocked to see what he saw.

It was America.

However, he was chained. His whole body was chained onto the steel door. He was chained in a way similar to being crucified. The strange noise that England heard must be the sound of the chains. He was hanged on the top part of the door, so England couldn't reach him. America was chained with his eyes closed, so it appeared as he was sleeping.

_What the... What is this!?_

Few minutes later, he heard a footstep. Someone was walking towards him. When his sight is getting clearer, he was shocked to see who it was.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

It was himself. But in a different way.

His eyes were sapphire blue. The same color as Jack's eyes.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

_Yo, we meet again.  
_

_You! So, you're the voice back then!  
_

_Yup. Glad to see me?  
_

_Like hell! What are you doing to America!?  
_

_Nothing. But you gotta thank him.  
_

_Thank him?  
_

_He wanted to protect you. I heard it was a promise or something...  
_

_A promise?_

_Yeah. Something along the lines, "I promise to free him" or so.  
_

_What's with that?  
_

_He volunteered to have that Link of yours to be transferred to his mind.  
_

_What!?  
_

_So, this will be the last time we see each other.  
_

_Last time, huh?  
_

_But still... This guy is awesome. He knew the consequences, yet he still wanted to save you. He's like a real hero.  
_

_He's just an idiot.  
_

_Yeah, an idiot. But an awesome idiot. I must say, he amused me._

_...  
_

The sapphire blue-eyed England looked at the chained America.

...

_By the way, what are the consequences?  
_

_When the Link has been transferred, the Link's power will increase exponentially and possibly will become very powerful, until the transfer option is out of the question.  
_

_He.. what!?  
_

_Hey, I'm telling the truth. Maybe your body is unconscious by now, but I heard everything that happened. Once the Link had become powerful, the Link will serve as your energy source, which will be severed once you're defeated completely. Once the energy source is cut down...  
_

_He'll disappear completely._

_Bingo.  
_

_But, I-, I mean, you have been defeated. So why you didn't disappear too?  
_

_Because I was only knocked unconscious. I haven't been defeated. If that previous battle continues, I could win. But... something happened, and I lost.  
_

_I see... But, killing Jack will be a better alternative, right?  
_

_It won't do.  
_

_What?  
_

_You don't know where he is. There's a big possibility that your Link will grow even more powerful during the search and the battle. I've told you, right? Even if they managed to defeat and kill Jack, you won't survive.  
_

_Then, why don't we find a magic to undo the Link? That has to be a better way, right!?  
_

_How about the time spent to find that magic? And also, who can cast that spell? In your team, there can only be you. But you're the victim. You might think Undertaker can help you.  
_

_He can, right!?  
_

_The time. Think of the time spent. Do you know exactly how long to take just to find that magic? Let me give you a little bonus: Link is the skill that demons rarely have. Other demons have too, but it's a rare skill. This level of Link is actually pretty low. It can't affect demons.  
_

_...  
_

_So, it's between either I have to disappear or America has to...  
_

_Exactly._

_Why are you telling me this?  
_

_This IS the last time we met. I figure that I might as well let you know everything.  
_

_Then, you must know about that fake Japan, right!?  
_

_That... I don't know. You must find to it yourself.  
_

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

_Anyway, we must part ways. It has been fun, England._

Black smokes and auras surrounded the blue-eyed nation. England could only be curious on what will happen.

When the smokes and the auras subsided, the former sapphire, blue-eyed England turned into a dark, blue-eyed America.

...

* * *

**_(Note: Initially, America had light, vivid blue eyes. But, now he has dark blue eyes. The dark blue is close to cobalt, but much darker. So, similar to a Prussian blue. Please check wikipedia (Sapphire (color)) for more details. I had to make differences, since Sapphire blue is close to vivid blue.)_**

* * *

...

England widened his eyes. In front of him was his former charge, with the same trait as he was when he was controlled.

This fact could only mean one thing in England's mind: The Link has been transferred successfully.

_This is... no..._

_Yup. I gotta get out of here. The transfer is a success. Well, see you later, England! A "hero" can't be late, right?  
_

...

The dark blue-eyed America went off and disappeared into thin air.

...

England looked at the America who was chained onto the steel door. Then, he knocked his right fist to the door, as he lowered his head and gritted his teeth. He clenched his left fist.

_You... STUPID IDIOT!_

_..._

* * *

...

In the real life...

"Oh, Mr. England! You're finally awake!"

"Japan?"

"England, you're okay?" Russia was standing near a wall.

"Whoa! Why are you here, you Kolkhoz freak!?"

"Is that a problem I'm here~?"

...

After a moment, someone opened the door. It was Ciel and Sebastian.

...

"So, you've come to."

"Ciel..."

"With this, our job is done."

Hearing this, England quickly got off the bed.

"What do you mean, the job is done?"

"The Queen only ordered to save you. So, we're done."

"You're not going to help America!?"

...

This statement quickly shocked the team. England wasn't supposed to know where America was or what happened to him.

"Mr. England, how do you know...?"

"In my dream... I saw America. He was chained onto a steel door, unable to move. Then, the other me in that dream, said that he sacrificed himself to save me."

"The other you?"

"He had sapphire, blue eyes. He must be the me when I was controlled."

"So, you were able to meet face-to-face..." Ciel commented.

"He changed from the blue-eyed me to the dark blue-eyed America. He's in danger!"

"But, do you know the consequences?"

"That when he's defeated, he'll disappear, right? Then why don't we kill Jack too!?"

"If he's killed, then America will be killed as well. You know the consequences, and yet you don't know this?"

"I-I forget! What's up with that!? Anyway, I can't just leave him alone! Where is he right now!?"

England looked at everyone in there. They all looked away.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"When the transfer ended successfully, America became unconscious, like you. Then, when we were about to get him, he was not in his room. The window was open, so I'm sure he had awaken and went off to Jack's place. Right now, America's Link is in the point of no saving." Russia bluntly told England.

"England. If you want to save him that badly, go ahead. We have different objectives now." Ciel brushed off England.

"What?"

"We have to catch the culprit, that's for sure. But, I don't care for a slightest bit about that America. I only did what I was ordered to. If killing Jack means America's death, then I wouldn't mind. Save him using your own way, even though it's going to be pointless."

"I know. It might be pointless, but I'm gonna try saving that idiot. He's an idiot in no matter what situation he's in.)*"

...

After an awkward silence...

...

They suddenly heard a giant explosion. It was so big until a short tremor came by. Of course, it shocked the whole team, except... apparently for Japan, who was just standing firmly.

"What's that!?" Ciel was surprised.

"An explosion... It came from the Palace!"

Before England continued his sentence, he felt dizzy, and fell to the ground.

"Mr. England!"

"Huh...? Why am I...?"

"'A nation will die when his or her homeland falls down.' Looks like that statement was not a joke." Ciel commented.

"Then it must mean that something bad is happening at the Royal Palace." Sebastian added.

"We better get going to the Palace, then." Russia added too.

"I must protect Her Majesty!" England tried to stand up, despite his not-so-good condition. Japan helped him to do so.

...

"By the way... Japan. Why are you not shocked by the tremor?" Ciel asked Japan, who was curious.

"Huh? Well, earthquakes are normal in my homeland. It occurs a lot, so I'm used to it."

"Oh, right..."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

In the Royal Palace, citizens, and other people in there were running, escaping the explosion. Jack was standing on the roof, while looking at the crowd below.

"My plans have gone astray a bit. But I still can make it."

"Hehehe... This is going to be interesting, no?"

"As you said. It's time to go on the motion."

There's someone sitting beside Jack. He was sitting proudly, like a Japanese yankee. As the winds were blowing slowly, he showed an evil grin.

Then, as the people were running on the ground below, he laughed hysterically. However, something is weird with his laugh. It sounded evil. Nothing like a hero.

As the wind blows, it showed a dark blue-eyed, jacket-wearing nation.

"Well then, Jack? Shall we go?"

"You bet."

...

* * *

Author's note:

Ok, chapter 20 is updated. This is somehow out of my original plans. Well, I hope your questions are answered for now, except for Jack's motives. But, seeing the Royal Palace was bombed, I think you can guess the rest.

And... SO SORRY FOR ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! ;A;

)* He's an idiot in no matter what situation he's in: This is actually a reference. Well, you guys may already know, but oh well.

This is a reference to HetaQuest. However, in that game, the one who said this is America to Arthur (England's counterpart in the game). (SPOILER) When Arthur was about to sacrifice himself, America said, "Oh, man! He's an idiot in no matter what world he's in!" or maybe something along those lines. (END OF SPOILER)

Anyway, please keep on supporting! *checking the reviews*


	21. Those Memories Part 1

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 21: Those Memories Part 1 (Japan and America)

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

**Note: I have put some of Butlers and Nations' Terminologies in my profile. If you want to understand more, please visit my profile.**

* * *

...

The team ran towards the Royal Palace. People were running here and there, all over the place. Some polices ran towards the Palace to save the Queen.

When the team arrived, they saw the Palace's entrance was blocked by giant rocks and stones. Also, some pillars blocked the way inside.

They tried to get in, but the polices who were at the scene prevented them. Ciel explained the situation that he's the Queen's Guard Dog and England is the Queen's Envoy.

Hearing this, the guards that were in the area quickly let them go. Ciel requested a back-up to the guards when they needed one.

Using their demonic powers, Sebastian and Russia destroyed the obstacles that were in the way. They proceed to go inside.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

When they went inside, the main hall was in ruin.

"Over here! This is the way to the audience hall!" England directed the team towards a giant stair with red carpet in the middle of the hall. Since he's the Queen's envoy, it's natural for him to know a way around the palace.

...

However, before they moved forward, a footstep could be heard. Someone was walking down the stairs.

It was the fake Japan. He walked towards the team without a change to his emotions.

"Then, Jack really is here. What is his motive, exactly!?" England was getting impatient.

...

The fake Japan took out his katana from the sheath, and dashed forward towards the team. In that moment, Japan took out his weapon and blocked the attack.

"Please proceed forward! I'll join you all after I finished here!"

"Alright. Do it quick!" England signaled Japan, as he led the team towards the audience hall.

...

Japan repelled the attack, and the enemy stepped backwards.

"Now, I shall finish what I came here to do. I must return my homeland's honor!"

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

The team ran towards the giant door which leads to the audience hall.

"Your Majesty!" England violently opened the door.

The hall was partially dark. The lights were shut. The only leading brightness were the sunset's light came from the outside, through the broken windows.

...

However, there's no reply.

"Maybe the Queen is not here. Let's leave before it's too late." Ciel commented.

When they were about to leave the room, England felt something. He prepared his sword.

The other members looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong, England?" Russia asked England.

"...Someone's here. Be on your guard."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Then, suddenly the room became bright. The candles and the lights were lit up.

In the middle end of the audience hall, they could saw someone was sitting on the throne. He was sitting with his chin on his joined arms, putting them on his legs. He was closing his eyes.

The team looked at the person with bitter expression and intense look.

Then, the person stood up and walked down the small stairs below his feet.

"Yo, all of you." He waved towards the team.

"America..." England frowned.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

America stretched his body and his neck as he showed his Prussian blue eyes towards them.

"Took you long enough to get here. I'm tired of waiting, you know."

...

"England. We'll leave him to you." Ciel talked to England.

"What!?"

"What happens to "I'm gonna try to save him" part?"

"...I guess you're right. It's my turn, huh?"

"England. Tell us where the Queen might be." Russia asked England.

"Honestly, I don't know. She maybe in her room, or had escaped. Or maybe you'll have to check the whole palace."

"Note that. Well, then. We'll leave America to you."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Russia, Ciel, and Sebastian left the room, leaving the two English-speaking nations in there.

"So, who are you again? England, yeah?" America asked England while he was doing squats.

"You knew my name?" England asked America, but with a plain expression.

"I heard what you guys were talking back then. Something you'll gonna save me?" America relaxed his neck before putting his arms to his waist.

"It's something I promised to your other half. Not you."

"Hmm... Oh well. It's not I care anyway. I just need to kill you right here."

...

America took out his handguns from his waist.

"Show me what you got!" He chuckled a bit.

"You don't have to tell me." England prepared his battle stance.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

The team stopped in a right wing hall.

"Where should we go look first?" Ciel looked around.

"I guess we can split up. Wouldn't it be more efficient that way?" Russia suggested.

"Well, I guess that's one point."

"Young Master, you'll be okay by yourself, right?"

"Hmph. I'm not as weak as you think, Sebastian."

"I'm terribly sorry, Young Master."

"Alright. Let's split up from here. When someone found the Queen, gave a signal, in whatever way you could."

"Roger." Russia quickly ran down the hall, towards the other rooms in the Palace.

"I understand." Sebastian ran towards the left wing hall.

"Alright. I'm gonna go to the second floor."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

In the main hall, two people with the same face were clashing swords with each other. Japan was breathing hard. He was wounded all over, with a lot of injuries. His enemy looked fine. He still showed an expressionless face.

"This is not good..." Japan whispered to himself.

Before he fixed his battle stance, the foe ran towards him and prepared to slash him. Japan's right arm was wounded, and thus, he relied on his left arm to take the sheath, and block the attack.

While enduring the pain, Japan swung his katana towards the enemy, but the latter evaded it, and with a great fighting ability, he used the katana downwards and stabbed Japan's left arm. He left the katana stabbed into Japan's arm while he did a back flip and prepared his battle stance, even without the sword.

_I really can't defeat this man? What is he, exactly!?_

Without giving any sign, the enemy quickly dashed towards Japan.

With his blank eyes, and stern determination, he took the katana, that stabbed his arm, out. As he endured the pain, he moved both his hands and made it crossed each other, thus blocking the enemy's attack.

Japan took out all his strength and gave a wind of slashes towards the foe, damaging him. Then, with a quick response, Japan jumped high, until the enemy was confused.

He went down and slashed the enemy from the upward direction using his left arm. However, the fake Japan caught the sword with his hands. Japan gritted his teeth, and took small balls from his pocket, and threw them to the ground.

When they were thrown, smokes came out and blurred the area. It's a smoke bomb.

"It's the end!"

He suddenly appeared from the fake's back and stabbed him in the chest. At that moment, the smokes subsided, and blood came out gushing from the wounds. The stab wound was deep. Very deep.

Japan took out his katana from the fake's body, while the latter fell down to the ground.

"Maybe you're a demon... but your vital points are no different from humans, I guess."

The fake Japan was lying on the ground. He didn't move at all. Could he be dead already?

...

Japan took the fake's sheath and wanted to put back the sword that he took from the foe. When he saw it, it was bloodstained. Seeing this bloodstained sword, he remembered the day when England stabbed America.

He closed his eyes, and put back the sword into the sheath, and left it there.

"For a warrior, sword is their honor. Even though I have won, I don't want to take away someone's honor, be they are demons or not."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

_Mr. America, if I may know, when was the first time you knew that you were a country, and not a human?_

_When? Why do you ask?_

_Just out of curiosity. If you didn't want to tell, then it's fine._

_No, it's fine. I'll tell you. It was about a few years after I was born._

_A few years?_

_When I was born, I was alone. I have no parents that people usually have. I tried to go to villages nearby, but all of them looked at me as if I'm a stranger. For seconds later, I realized that I lived differently from humans. I slowly learned everything, and when England found me, I knew that I am a nation. There's no way getting around it._

_That was pretty harsh..._

_Actually... I kinda don't want to be a nation._

_Huh?_

_It's... frustrating. I lived my life obeying my boss, and I can't refuse no matter what I do. I want to live an ordinary life as humans, surrounded by my friends and family, have a Christmas party..._

_Mr. America...  
_

_Why do I have to be a nation...? Why can't I become an ordinary human...? I don't understand...  
_

_(Unbeknownst to Japan, America had a slight tear coming out from his eyes.)  
_

_I'm sorry..._

_Wha-!? No, no! It's not something for you to apologize for, Japan!_

_But, I make you remember things that you don't want to..._

_They're all in the past now! In fact, if I'm not a nation, I won't be able to meet you, or any other countries, right!?_

_Well, there's that..._

_Anyway, don't mind me! Let's all go eat that fluorescent pink cake that I bring! Hahaha!_

_...I'll pass..._

_...  
_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Japan remembered the times he had with America. After he had regained his composure, he left the room and ran to chase over the other members.

While he was running, he didn't realize that the foe behind him, who was lying on the ground, was twitching his hands...

...

* * *

Author's note:

Oookay. I'll cut to the chase. First of all... thanks for supporting Butlers and Nations! I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I don't have much time. As I said before, I already wrote the terminologies in my profile, so please read, if you wish!

About America not wanting to be a nation... this is something that I think is true. He felt really sad when seeing children with their parents in the _Christmas Event 2011_ (or 2010? I forget), and also, he said that he had just learned bits and pieces about himself to England in Episode 40 (Axis Powers). I personally think that America might be really sad inside, even though he wore a happy face all the time.

And, one more good news (I think). I'm planning to make this fanfic into a fan-made RPG. BUT, with little tweaks. However, I'm having a hard time drawing the face graphics. So, I wish you all be patient!

Also, for the fanarts, I don't want to drag you all into this. If you want to draw, it's fine, but if you don't want to, then it's okay.

Reviews are appreciated, thanks guys!


	22. Those Memories Part 2

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 22: Those Memories Part 2 (England and America)

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

**...**

Inside the audience hall, sounds of gunshots and clashing sword could be heard.

America kept his distance from England by shooting a lot. While England was blocking the bullets, he also prepared his black magic for more attacks.

However, England was having pretty much a hard time. He had to evade the bullets while casting magic. Then he paid less concentration to his blocking, which caused one of the bullets went through his right shoulder. Out of reflexes, he quickly grabbed his shoulder.

At that moment too, America stopped shooting.

"Oh, yeah! Looks like I got you!" America pointed his handguns towards England again.

"You're still a kid, America. A kid like you used to be."

America shot England using his handguns again. However, England seemed to neglect the magic circle he was working on and ran around the area to evade the bullets, despite the wound he had on his shoulder.

Then, America stopped shooting again.

"Dude, this is not cool. Maybe I should be serious for once."

England stopped running as he released his grip on the wound. He looked at America seriously, intrigued on what he'll do next.

America returned the handguns to his pocket, and walked towards a pillar on the hall. He grabbed it, and took it out from the floor, cracking it. The pillar was not small. It's big. VERY big.

The glass-wearing nation carried it on his shoulder like it was nothing. He relaxed his neck, before his Prussian blue eyes were gleaming a bit.

"Alright... Let's start again!"

"Oh man... I knew that that superhuman power is a bother when dealing with you..."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Russia was wandering around the rooms in the palace. He was checking the rooms in order to find the Queen. Tired of running around, he stopped at a hall and leaned against the wall to take a small rest.

"I've checked all the rooms available, but still no sign of the Queen. Where could she be..."

While Russia was thinking, suddenly, the wall that was across him, blasted off to pieces. He didn't look shocked at all. He just made a "oh" looking face, and quickly took his iron pipe to destroy the brick pieces that came to him.

Smokes and dusts were flying in the air, as the result of the blast. He looked through the big hole in the wall, and he could see the Prussian blue-eyed America was swinging a giant pillar around.

He also saw that England was evading America's attacks.

"Whoa... England. I bet you'll have a hard time dealing with this. If you weren't able to save him, then I can kill him, right~? Kolkolkol..."

After Russia emitted purple auras and his evil smile, he ran towards another hall to meet up with Ciel and Sebastian.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

America kept on swinging the pillar, while England kept on evading it. Then, on one moment, America went bored of swinging around. He was sweating for a second.

"You know, this is getting old."

America put down the pillar, and destroyed it by punching it.

...

"This is why I said you're still a kid, America."

"What?"

"Have you ever noticed that I haven't sheathed my sword yet, even when dodging all your attacks?"

"Why should I-"

America looked at the floor, and he became shocked.

England had a plan after all. He didn't sheath his sword for a reason.

There's a giant magic circle on the floor.

"You-! So the reason you kept on avoiding me is-!"

"Bingo. I was making the magic circle, while you were busy using that stupid power of yours."

England gave a thumb down, pointed towards America.

"The end."

...

In an instant, the magic circle started to glow and emit weird lights.

The magic circle didn't seem to have an effect to England.

"Hey, tell Jack this: I was able to remember the magic circle back then, even though just a bit."

"What the-! The magic circle back in the altar!? You remembered it!?"

"Just a bit. So this magic circle is enough only to make you unconscious. But it's enough time to kill you."

"...This is getting fun, England!"

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

_England? Lately, I've seen you drawing in the floor sometimes. What exactly are you doing?_

_Oh this? Well, America, you might not understand it yet._

_But I'm curious! Tell me!_

_This is what they call "magic" in my homeland._

_Magic?_

_You know mythical creatures, right?_

_Oh! Like those pixies you told me, right!?_

_Yup. This is called a "magic circle". If you could write a correct one, then all your wishes will come true by using the correct incantation._

_Umm... I'm kinda lost here..._

_Hahaha... It's still a little bit early for you. You'll understand soon enough._

_England! Why don't you teach me sometimes!?_

_I'd like to, but I don't think I can. This is a magic exclusive to my homeland. But, I might be able to let you see another magical creatures. How about it?_

_That's fine! This is awesome! Thanks, England!_

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"Sometimes... I really wish I can turn back time..."

The magic circle's power became greater. And then, America yelled in pain and fell down to his knees, clutching his head, similar to how England reacted back then, in the altar.

While America's vision was starting to blur out, England dashed towards America and prepared his sword. With a little strength left, the glass-wearing nation took out one of his handguns and shot England. However, the latter was able to block it.

England used his left hand to create another magic circle in front of him, and that circle created numerous of thunders, strike forth towards America.

The foe was knocked backwards, towards a ruined wall, piled with rocks and stones. He could barely let his consciousness alive.

When he tried to see what's ahead, England wasn't in front of him.

_Where did he go!?_

...

He realized a shadow atop him, so he looked up.

It was England. He prepared his sword, and he did it.

...

He stabbed America through the chest, injured him severely.

The latter coughed out blood, and blood also came streaming out of the injury.

England distanced himself, leaving the sword still intact to America's wound.

...

The glass-wearing nation could barely move anything. The sword stabbed through the body, and was stuck on the ground, which means America wasn't able to move. At all.

...

"I finally got you..."

"Heh... Hehe... So... this is the end..."

After England breathed to relieve his body, he walked towards America, and got down to look at him.

He could see America's face, sweating and blood still came out from his mouth. The stabbed nation was breathing hard, as he couldn't move, due to the sword.

"I didn't... think of this..."

"What do you mean?"

"I was... so sure... of my win... I... thought that... you won't be able... to hurt this guy..."

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, and United Kingdom. I won't show any mercy to my enemies."

"So, you... consider me as... an enemy too..."

"Yeah. But not the other you."

"That guy, huh...?"

...

After a small silence, unexpectedly, the Prussian blue-eyed America chuckled a bit, despite the fact that he even had a hard time to talk.

"England... this is getting... interesting..."

...

After those words, he closed his eyes, and didn't move at all. Not even a finger.

...

England touched America's hands and his cheek. He showed a sad face after that.

...

"In the end... I couldn't save you after all..."

He stood up and prepared to take the sword out of the wound.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

When he was about to, he noticed that the fingers in the dead body twitched a bit. He widened his eyes, as if he couldn't believe what happened.

America was supposed to be dead.

The wound is quite fatal.

...

Then, he noticed that the seemingly dead body, started to move his lips a bit.

"Eng...land..."

...

Hearing this, he was more than sure.

"AMERICA!"

...

* * *

Author's note:

Alright. So this is chapter 22. Dude, I can't believe that I finished this. This is one of my favorite chapters, again. Well, maybe my most favorite too.

Uhh... Am I too exaggerating in this chapter? Am I writing this too dramatic? Please answer!

I honestly am not really sure about this... I know that you all didn't want America to die (OF COURSE, CUZ ME TOO! ;A;), so, I'm actually not sure how to expect from this chapter...

Oh and the memories about the magic circle is made up by ME! So don't think that it really exists in the strips or in the anime.

And, by the way, FIFTH SEASON OF HETALIA IS UP! DUDE, I CAN'T WAIT!

*ahem* Reviews are appreciated!

From: Yours Truly.


	23. Call Me a Hero

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 23: Call Me a Hero

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

**.**..

_From now on... You'll be known as Great Britain._

_Great... Britain?_

_That's your nation's name, for now. It may change over the course of time and political events._

_I don't... get it..._

_You'll see soon enough. You're a Personification of a Country. However, in order to hide your identity, you'll be given a human name too. That is to show everyone that you're partially human._

_What's my human name?_

_It's... Arthur Kirkland._

_Arthur... Kirkland..._

_Listen. As a country, you'll live forever until our homeland fall. You may see a lot of grieves during your life. People may age, but you won't age until you die. You'll reach your youth, but will only stop until there._

_I'll live forever..._

_Such is a fate of a nation._

_Why should I be born?_

_Because this land, the Great Britain is born. It's a common thing. When a land is born, a Personification will born as well._

_I see..._

_I know that this is going to be hard, but do your best._

_I understand._

_...  
_

_But... What happens when I die?_

_There will be nothing left. Not your body, your blood, your organs... Nothing. You'll be erased completely from existence._

_I'm sort of afraid..._

_Do not worry. We'll keep our land safe, just like keeping you safe._

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"America! Hey!"

"Eng...land...?"

"Hold on! I'll take the sword out and get some help!"

"No... Don't take it out..."

"Wha-! Are you crazy!?"

"I'm... gonna die anyway... Even though... you try to get... help, it's... going to be useless."

"Shut the bloody hell up! I'm gonna try save you, you idiot!"

"Why are... you so hyped... of saving me?"

"It's my way to return the favor. You saved me, and this is the way of returning it! D-don't get the wrong idea, I'm doing this just for that!"

"Yeah, yeah... You're the... same as always..."

...

England knew better than anyone: there's no way to save America. He is just too stubborn to accept it. England lowered his head, and sighed. Then, he sat beside America.

"Dude... I still have things to tell you."

"What?"

"About Jack's plan."

"...! Seriously!?"

"A hero... always serious...right?"

"Not a hero like you."

"C'mon! Can you take a joke?"

"Shut up! Just tell me already!"

"Fine, fine... Geez... The reason why Jack made a Link with you... is because he wanted you to kill the Queen."

England was more than shocked to hear this.

...

"Why did he-!"

"Hear me till the end, dude! After that, you'll be executed... and thus, erasing the Link... You'll die both as a nation and a human... Then, he'll be able to take the throne by force..." America was holding his breath. He tried to endure the pain.

"But why he needed me to kill the Queen? With his powers, he should be able to do it himself."

"Because you're the closest to the Queen... Also, when you died as a nation before your homeland fell, another "you" will be born. This new guy will have its new, own memories."

"I got the gist. He's planning to manipulate the new "me", making the new "me" to become his bodyguard."

"He had planned... everything all along."

"Good thing that you saved me then."

"That's not nice..."

"But, why did he still go with his plan?"

"He planned to kill the Queen by himself, and then kill me. As the United States of America, I have the most influence in the world."

"You don't have to brag yourself... Nice thinking, Jack... Though, I still don't understand as to why he chose to control my land."

"I don't really remember, but I heard it was because your military was quite strong. He could've chosen Switzerland, though..."

"Nah... With that "neutrality" power of his, there's no way Jack can interrupt."

"By the way, do you know why he wanted to have a military power?"

"...Too bad... I don't know..."

England sighed before he went onto the next question.

"America, do you know who the fake Japan really is?"

"Not... really sure, but... he's a demon. No doubt about it."

"I know that part already. Don't tell me things that I already know!"

"Dude... easy..."

Before America answered, he coughed more blood out.

"The fake Japan... is a demon created by Jack himself..."

"What!?"

"From what I heard, that fake was a human."

"'was'?" England was confused as to why America used a past tense in there.

"He was killed by Jack, and he turned him into a demon..."

"And then?"

"...Sorry, I only know that much..."

"...That's enough information."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

After that conversation, small, light particles came out from America's body. England noticed it immediately. The latter looked at his hand. He could see right through it.

"The time almost came, I guess... Hey, England...? Can I ask for a simple favor?"

"...What?"

England tried hard to hold his emotion, but he just couldn't.

"Dude...? Why are you crying?"

"S-shut up! I'm not crying!"

"There goes your tsundere-ness again..." America sighed, even though he looked happy.

...

"Just state you favor!"

"When the another "me" has born, can you keep secret from what's been happening here from him?"

"What? Why do you want to do that?"

"I don't want the new "me" to be involved in things like these. It's better that he had new memories filled with new events..."

"I don't know that you're this considerate!"

"Hah... A hero must always be considerate of others, right?"

"I don't want to hear that from you."

...

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Thanks, man..."

England stood up in front of America's disappearing body.

...

"Bloody hell... Why are you always this selfish...?"

"Sorry for being selfish!"

...

England noticed that the blood that was spreading on the floor was slowly disappearing as well.

_It's true, I guess... When a nation died, he will be completely erased..._

_..._

After a small silence, America started to talk again.

"Maybe, I'm not a great hero after all..."

England reacted to this statement.

"Shut up... You're already a hero... A stupid one, at that..."

America was quite surprised to hear this.

"Dude, something's wrong with you..." He was creeping out a bit.

"S-shut up! What's wrong with me saying that!?"

"It still feel strange though... hearing that coming out from your mouth..."

"You saved me. That's all there's to it. Isn't that enough? To be a hero, doesn't need to be something big, right?"

"Of course it does! If not, I can't be a No. 1 hero!"

"You little... Just die already!"

...

Unexpectedly, both of them laughed a bit.

...

When America almost vanished, he smiled towards England.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"Hey, England...? Do you think that being a nation... is a curse?"

"...It's not a curse..."

England held back his tears and emotions.

"...it's a gift."

What England saw, was America's simple smile, similar to when he was small.

_Thanks, dude..._

...

That was the last time he saw the same old America.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

At the white place, England was sitting in front of the steel door. He looked up as he heard a cracking sound. When he looked up, he noticed that the chains that trapped America was cracking.

Not long after, the chains broke to pieces, and let the previously chained America to fall down.

England stood up and opened both his arms. He grabbed the falling America to his arms.

Unexpectedly, the latter was still closing his eyes, as if he was sleeping.

The thick eyebrow nation noticed that America's body started to disappear.

"Leave everything to me and everyone else... Just stay asleep until you are awake again. I'll do the favor, and you can take it easy..."

...

Right after he said it, America disappeared completely.

...

* * *

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Russia, Ciel and Sebastian met up with each other after splitting up to search.

"Russia, did you find anything?" Ciel asked the scarf-wearing nation.

"Hmm? No, unfortunately. She might be with Jack by now."

"Young Master, rather than searching, personally, I think it will be better to go search for Jack first."

"That's one point, but ensuring Her Majesty safety is our priority too."

...

After the silence, someone approached them. Russia was just about to go and get the person, but it turned out to be one of their allies.

"Japan! Are you fine?"

"Yeah, I suppose so..."

"You're wounded all over! Don't tell us that you're really okay!" Ciel was quite worried.

"What about the fake Japan?"

"That's... well..."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Let's go back a little bit~_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

When Japan was about to leave the entrance hall, he sheathed back his sword. And then, suddenly, someone tried to slash him from the back. Japan, with his quick response, he took his sheathed sword and blocked the attack.

Surprisingly, it was the supposedly dead fake Japan.

"Who are you, exactly!?"

As Japan blocked it, he saw the wound that the fake Japan got from his previous attack. Blood was still coming out from it. It heals slowly, but the wound was pretty fatal. It's amazing that the foe was able to move smoothly despite that.

Japan was busy thinking, so he let his guard down. The foe repelled his block and move forward to stab Japan again. The latter didn't have time to protect himself using his sword, so he used his left arm.

The sword went through the arm, almost stabbed the lungs.

With a stored energy left, Japan grabbed the foe's sword and took it out. With a bleeding palm, he took his sword out of the sheath and stabbed the foe's neck.

Much to Japan's shock, the foe was still able to stand up.

"I really should chop your head off, I think..."

...

The foe took out Japan's sword from its neck and pushed Japan backwards. The latter fell to the ground.

When the fake Japan was about to take its sword and slash Japan, he looked at another direction, with a different look, even though he still had an emotionless face in him.

Japan looked at him, intrigued. Then, after a few minutes, the foe put back his sword to its sheath, and started to run towards the broken window in the wall, and jumped from it.

Of course, he didn't plan to let him get away, so Japan went to the broken window too.

However, when he looked, the enemy had already gone.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Present time...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"...And that's what happened."

...

"...Well, at least you're fine." Ciel sighed.

"What do you think we should do now, Ciel?" Russia asked Ciel curiously.

"Young Master, I suggest that we go to the top floor."

"Why's that?"

"I felt a tremendous power coming out from the top floor. I was able to check the roofs, and I felt an unusually enormous power in the top floor."

"That could be where Jack is."

"We don't have much time. We must find the Queen and ensure her safety."

"What about Mr. England?"

"Oh~ I'm sure England will be able to defend himself~"

"Mr. Russia? Why are you so sure?"

"Ufu~ Just like that~"

Ciel facepalmed himself for a second, before leading the team towards the top floor.

...

* * *

Author's note:

Okay. First of all, don't kill me for making America died.

This is the best USUK moments that I can think of. Honestly, this is one of my favorite moments, and one of the chapters that I've been wanting to write.

Oh, I forget. This is chapter 23.

Hope you all like the moment!

Oh, and an error in chapter 21: The episode when America told England that he had learned a bit about his existence is episode 39 in Axis Powers, not episode 40.

I don't know about the plot in the next chapter. So, I might update a little bit longer than before.

Please enjoy, and review! :D


	24. The Dawn to The Curtain

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 24: The Dawn to The Curtain

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

The team hurriedly went to the top floor.

Then, suddenly the clouds outside became dark. It appeared that the day had become night. Without looking at the almost-starry-sky, they continued running.

When they reached the final hall before the top floor, they saw a black robe, lying on the floor.

"That... Isn't that the Queen's black robe?" Ciel asked.

"What's it doing over there? Should we take a look?" Russia suggested.

Because they were passing it anyway, they did what Russia said.

When they lifted up the robe, it surprised them to see a pool of blood under that robe.

"Wh-what is this...?" Japan was shocked until he didn't know how to react properly.

"I don't like this..." Ciel gritted his teeth.

They put back the robe on the ground and looked at the wooden door at the end of the hall.

Sebastian had a bitter expression on his face at the moment he saw this door. Ciel soon noticed it. "So, he's in there, huh?"

"Most certainly, Young Master."

"Well, then. What are we waiting for? We shouldn't show the enemy the fear~" Russia said it with a playful tone. The weird thing is that he didn't even looked like he's scared or anything.

Without saying anything, the team ran towards the door, and opened the door to the final battle.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Beyond the door, was not exactly the top floor.

It is the rooftop.

Jack was standing near the end of the roof, as the winds were blowing.

"So, you're here after all..." Ciel talked to Jack.

Hearing this voice, Jack turned towards the team. He walked towards them slowly and when the moon started to appear, the moonlight revealed Jack's bloodstained hands. Not only that, there were few traces of blood too on his butler suit and face.

When Ciel saw this, he quickly looked around, and he saw a great pool of blood on the left and right side of the rooftop. The clothes that were lying on the floor were heavily stained by the bloody red. Seeing this, the team knew that it was too late.

...

"So... You've done it then..." Ciel gritted his teeth.

Jack gave an evil smile. Then, he laughed a bit. "By the way, I don't see England with you."

"You already know right?" Russia joined the conversation.

"Oh yeah. The Link had gone anyway. I thought he had committed suicide or something."

"What did you say!? The Link... had disappeared!?" Japan was surprised.

"So, that guy didn't manage to save him after all. Even an envoy could be stubborn." Ciel folded his arms.

"But this is still just the first part of my plan B."

...

Seconds later, black winds and auras started to gather around Jack. When they subsided, the team could see a pair of black, eagle-like wings emerged from Jack's back. Not only that, his hands turned into black, dragon-like claws.

Sebastian held his chin and had an evil smile. "So, I take it as your true form?"

"Close, but not quite."

...

Jack walked towards the end of the rooftop, widened his wings. Then, he turned towards the team again. A second later, someone jumped down between Jack and the team.

It was the fake Japan.

"It's you again!" Japan became angry, and readied his battle stance. The latter did the same.

"It's time. Do something for me." Jack signaled his underling to finish this.

The fake Japan nodded, and took out his katana.

"Jack! What are you going to do!?" Japan demanded Jack.

"I'm going to get my new comrade."

"New comrade?"

"'If a nation died before the homeland falls down, a new "him" or "her" will be born'. Sounds familiar?"

This statement shocked the team. They knew what this will mean.

...

When Jack was about to go, Sebastian prepared his stance. Then, a few seconds later, suddenly, a magic circle appeared under Jack's feet, trapping him.

"What the-"

Everyone looked at the left, and it revealed England. He was stretching his left hand, thus creating the magic circle.

"Everyone! Don't let him get away! He's planning to make the newly born America into his ally!"

This signaled every members, and Russia moved quickly. He suddenly appeared behind Jack and knocked him using his iron pipe. At the same time, England released his magic circle.

However, instead of knocked down, Jack used his wings to float. Since the wings had just been created, so perhaps it still needed time to be completely perfect.

Jack looked at England's direction. "So, the old America had pretty much told you everything, huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that. But, he still didn't explain about who that fake Japan really is and your motives of wanting a strong military power."

Jack scratched his head, as he kept blocking Russia's attacks.

"This accomplice of mine, is a demon created by me. He was a human, but I killed him."

The team was pretty surprised.

"You won't be able to defeat him. Even if his head is chopped off, his body have been crushed completely, he won't die."

"Why's that?" England impatiently asked Jack.

"He is bound to me. As long as you don't defeat me, he won't be defeated."

"So, in the end, everything will end after we defeated you."

"Exactly, however..."

...

Jack landed on the floor, and punched the floor hard, cracking it.

"Would you be able to do it?" He said in a heavy, monotone voice, while wearing an evil expression in his face. His sapphire-blue eyes, turned to deep, heavy crimson eyes.

...

In addition to this, Ciel also wore his sinister smile. He took out his eyepatch as he said a few words.

"In the name of my tainted family, I order you: Kill him!"

Sebastian smiled evilly, and his eyes changed to crimson for a second there.

"Yes, my lord."

...

Japan took out his katana to continue the duel between him and his doppelganger which had been suspended due to... certain circumstances.

"I still have my duty to return honor to my land."

...

Russia's eyes changed to crimson, too, like Sebastian. It seemed as he was activating his demonic powers.

"Ufu~ I'm looking forward to kill you all~"

...

England took out his sword, and prepared his magic attack.

He looked at the stained royalty clothes that was lying on the ground near his foot. He cried a bit.

"I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty. I wasn't able to protect you..."

After he did that, he rubbed his eyes and opened a book, which contained a lot of magic incantations.

"As a nation of this land, I will judge you!"

...

Seeing the enemies in front of him getting ready and fired up to fight him, he laughed hysterically.

...

"So, then... shall we close the curtain?"

...

* * *

Author's note:

Okay, I won't waste any time. Sorry for being so short. This is chapter 24. Maybe I've been updating too fast. But honestly, I'm having a little bit of trouble in this one. Cliffhanger? YES.

Oh, and I injured my elbow and knee during today's Physical Education. I fell during a basketball sparring... (I should be more careful, I guess). It still hurts till now...

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be all about battles!

Oh, before I forget, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPEN TO AMERICA. ;A;


	25. The Transformation

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 25: The Transformation

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

The battle started off with Sebastian throwing dining knives towards Jack. With the demonic claws, Jack was able to repel all of them. Right after he finished, he quickly flew towards Sebastian, ready to stab him using his sharp claws. The latter just kept on wearing his expressionless face, and a second later, he had a cynical smile on his face.

Jack was distracted, and suddenly, flurry of thunder attacked him, which made him got knocked onto the wall, and fell down. It seemed as England was able to create a lot of magic circles.

Using this chance, Russia readied his iron pipe, and took the first advantage to attack Jack. However, the latter was able to realize this faster than anticipated, so he blocked Russia's attack.

Jack quickly twisted his hand, and grabbed Russia's iron pipe, and threw him towards the other side of the wall. Russia only made an "oh" looking face, as he hit the wall.

...

* * *

Meanwhile, Japan was busy fighting his doppelganger. As usual, both sides kept on blocking and attacking each other. During one block, Japan used this initiative to spin his left leg, and kicked the foe aside, quite hard. The foe fell to the floor, having a hard hit on him.

...

England created another magic circle and this time, it blurted out a flurry of flame, directly towards Jack. The latter didn't evade, but he grabbed the floor, and took out a part of it to block the flame.

After the flame subsided, he threw the floor piece towards England, and with his demonic power, Russia destroyed the giant piece to little parts without any trouble.

"England, stay on the back line. We'll make sure you have enough time to create more magics." Russia suggested.

"Shut up. I don't take orders from anyone. Though... I have to agree with you this time."

"You'd better be~ Ufu~"

After that short conversation, Russia dashed towards Jack, and England stepped aback, to prepare another magic. He knew well that if he engaged Jack in close combat, he'll only get in the way, since Japan had engaged his doppelganger in a close combat, and Russia too. Sure, Sebastian is a long-ranged, using those knives, but in this situation, it's better to take the safe way. Or so England thought.

Despite having to fight a lot of enemies, Jack didn't seem to have any problems. Russia and Sebastian blasted through the floor part that Jack held and attacked him at the same time, dealing twice the damage towards the foe.

Jack fell onto the ground, and when he's about to stand up, Sebastian had already behind him.

However, this time was quite different from the last. Instead of getting attacked, Jack used his wings to fly and thus, evading Sebastian's prompted attack.

"Looks like I'm in quite a disadvantage here."...so he said as he landed on a small pillar on that rooftop.

...

Jack stretched his hand a bit, and suddenly, flurry of black energy piled up on his hand. England, who was an expert in black magics, could feel an enormous dark feeling inside that dark ball.

"Let's see how we can handle this."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Then, Jack crushed the ball with his hand. A second later, suddenly numerous of black pillars came out from the ground. Not only that, those were not your ordinary black pillars. They were filled with dark energy and thus, could hurt a lot when they hit.

They came out in a randomized time, so no one could exactly predict when or where they will come right at them. Since Jack was flying, he didn't have to worry about those pillars. Also, since the fake Japan wouldn't die as long as the creator lives, he didn't worry about the demonic Japan too.

In other words, the only ones that needed to be worried, were the enemies themselves.

...

The team members were busy evading and attacking at the same time. Sebastian brought Ciel to another part of the hall, so he could stay unharmed.

Jack just stayed, floating in the air, as he stretched his wings to prepare another attack. Judging by his pose, Russia noticed immediately that Jack was planning to dive and attacked them in their disadvantages.

And what do you know? It's true.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Jack dived really fast and sped up in an alarming rate. He evaded every single pillars that emerged, and used his dragon claws to grab England in the neck. He's planning to strangle him.

Of course, he wouldn't want that. He struggled as hard as he could, but Jack's grip had a great power in it.

Japan and Russia did worry, but they had more important things to be worried about.

Jack bumped and cornered England towards a wall, as he held his neck with his dragon claws.

"This is pretty interesting... you know? I can't believe that there exists personifications like you."

"That is something I... wonder as well."

"Should I rewrite the history... Will it start from the personification itself?"

"Heh... Who knows? Why don't you try?"

...

The challenging sentence from England's mouth excited Jack's expression. When he was strangling England further, the latter, unexpectedly, smiled a little.

"...Gotcha."

...

Without he realized it, there's a magic circle under Jack's feet. He was startled, and looked down. Using a hand gesture, England activated the magic, and suddenly, thorns came out from the floor, and stabbed Jack all over his body.

When that happens, the black pillars stopped coming.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

The team could feel water drips came from the sky. When they felt it, it was no water. It was deep red, rain of blood. It bloodstained the floor, the thorns that England created, and also their clothes.

"...It smells like a demon." Russia gave his usual smile.

...

However, it didn't end in that event. Jack fell from the attack, and he hit the ground. When they relaxed for a second, the next thing they knew is that the foe suddenly stood up. The team quickly distanced themselves and raised their guard.

Blood was still coming out from Jack's wounds. However, the wounds healed themselves. In the next second, Jack's wounds have been recovered. However, it seemed that his wings haven't healed fully yet.

"The wounds... they've healed already!?" England was shocked, as he tried to breath from Jack's strangling earlier.

"Damn... they hurt a lot..." Jack took a look at his wounds, which had been healed.

...

"A demon won't be defeated that easily. Their wounds can heal fast, and maybe even faster than you all." Sebastian gave Jack a cold look.

"By "you all", I supposed you directed it towards us, nations?" Russia asked Sebastian.

"No normal humans are able to do it."

"Hmm~ I get the point."

"Still, defeating us would be a tough job, even for a demon."

"Then... All we have to do is to keep dealing damage, until he's good as a dead meat~"

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"So, let's begin again." Jack was getting excited.

...

Then, Jack stretched his hand towards the fake Japan. The latter stopped fighting with Japan and looked at Jack. As soon as he stopped, he quickly sheathed his sword, and ran towards his creator.

Jack put his hand on the fake's head, and suddenly, the latter turned into something dark, like a shadow. He turned into something intangible. Then, a few seconds later, the shadow blanketed Jack and disappeared slowly, as if being absorbed by the winged demon.

The team could only look in astonishment.

After the absorption, Jack's appearance changed again. His wings changed into a pair of giant, bat wings. He had a black, evil-looking mask, with only white eyes, on his face. His usual down hair, became spiky and changed color into gold. He wore a pair of long, brown boots. His butler suit changed into a long, brown trench jacket. Small fangs started to appear on his teeth.

**"No mercy this time..."** Jack's voice changed into a heavier, deeper voice. It also had an evil feel to it.

Every members became astonished. It's already hard to defeat Jack in his normal form. Now they got a new "friend" to play with? Will this nightmare ever last?

...

Jack lifted his hand to the sky, and then he slammed it onto the ground. In a blink of an eye, the floor cracked and crumbled down to the floor below. All of them bumped onto the lower floor, and without anyone realized it, Jack had already choked England to the ground. The latter tried to move his hands in order to create another magic circle, but that just won't cut it. Jack's dark power was too powerful. The same tricks won't do.

**"Just look how pathetic you are... Unable to do anything..."**

Jack tried to torment England. However, the latter was too busy finding a way to be free.

The next thing happened, was a wind of slashes ran towards Jack and blasted him onto a wall. When England saw that Jack was not holding him again, he sat down and started to inhale, in order to get his breath.

The team members quickly approached England.

"Mr. England! Are you okay!?" Japan was worried. England could sense a care in those intonations.

"Y-yeah... I'm okay..."

...

However, when they turned to look at Jack, he wasn't there.

In a blink of an eye, he suddenly appeared in front of the team and used his left hand to strike again. Japan tried to block it, but the block was repelled and Jack threw him to the other side of the wall.

"Japan!"

...

Jack showed his fangs towards the enemy.

Sebastian threw few knives at him, but every single of them were blocked by Jack's hand armor.

**"I don't even know how a pathetic nation like you exists..."**

"Just shut the bloody hell up!"

England took his sword, and started to swing towards Jack, but the latter jumped backwards and thus, evading the attack.

**"Let's see now... What kind of surprise I should give you...?"**

"Just stay there and be killed!"

The quartet launched a full-fledged attack at him. But those attacks didn't have a single impact. Jack unleashed a flurry wind and blew over the quartet. Everyone except Sebastian fell down to the ground.

However, only England would continue to stand up and fight. The other members was tired.

He ran towards Jack and quickly prepared a magic circle in front of him. As one would expect, Jack used his hand armor to guard himself. But, there's no impact whatsoever on the armor. He didn't feel anything. When he lowered his hand armor, he realized that there was no attack coming out. The magic circle was just a bluff.

Jack looked down, and he saw England, with his sword ready. The evil didn't have time to guard, and thus, creating a chance for England to damage him. He swung his sword, and slashed the black mask. The latter quickly stepped backwards and covered his face with his arms.

After that attack, there's a moment of silence.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Jack slowly lowered his arms, and the moonlight revealed his face which was hidden behind the mask. Once it was revealed, the whole party member, especially Japan and England, was utterly shocked.

He wore a pair of glasses, and his most notable characteristic: a dusty, blonde hair with an ahoge sticking out.

What shocked them even more, the eyes were not Prussian blue.

But a vivid, light blue eyes. The same eyes like _that_ person.

...

**"It's been a long while, huh? England? Everyone?"**

...

His rough voice ruined it all. However...

...

"This is not going to be easy..." Sebastian commented.

...

"You... No way! This is just impossible!" England was in utter shock.

And it's true. It's just plain impossible.

...

* * *

Author's note:

Hey, guys! Finally catching up with the plot... This is chapter 25! Whew... This is ALL about battles, and I don't know if I managed to write it in detail enough to make you all understand... I was writing this while reading another fanfic which I FREAKING love it.

Oh, and about my injuries on the other day I told you... doesn't heal at all! It's getting worse, as far as I can tell. I just got treated today, but it's just a simple treatment, so I don't know if this is really going to work...

Lately, my school have been focusing on passing the National Exam next year. Well, I'm a 12th grader, so it was to be expected. I just need to study hard and hope I don't fail.

Alright, back on topic. I already planned the ending, and I hope you like it! It will contain a little USUK moments, but no yaoi, I think.

Happy reading, and please review!


	26. Don't Live in the Past

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 26: Don't Live in The Past

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

...

"America!? What are you-!"

**"So, happy to see me again?"**

"Jack! I know you're in there! Don't you dare to mislead me using America!"

...

After that abrupt silence, suddenly Jack, wearing the face of America, started to talk.

**"What is the oh-so powerful empire doing here?"**

"What?"

**"Aren't you supposed to raid the seven seas, like you used to?"**

"I'm not a pirate anymore. Well, I WAS a pirate, but that's not-"

**"So, you don't deny it..."**

"It's the truth after all. Why should I deny it?"

**"Then, it will be easy. Why should a pathetic empire like you live?"**

"...Huh?"

**"You can't even take care of your colonies... You're a British Empire, and yet, why are you looking so lonely? Maybe this is what they called by a lone wolf."  
**

"I-I don't get what-"

Jack went closer to England.

**"Surely you realized it... But you decided to abandon the truth and live in painful lies... I pity you, "Great Britain"..."**

...

England stepped backwards while he was closing his ears using both his hands.

"Damn it... Stop!"

**"People both hated and admired you. Many people held a grudge against your "mighty" empire. You hurt people here and there. You know that well. You realized it."  
**

"I said, stop it!"

England was getting frustrated, and he fell to his knees, as he kept on closing his ears.

**"You were like a high-leveled criminal. You know, everything might turn to the better... No. The best, if you had shot this person back then. You're just too scared. That's all. Isn't that just... Frustrating? "England"?**"

...

Jack, with his manipulation ability, kept on mocking and pressuring England.

**"Now what? You dare to make friends with these guys? You're just lonely. You only wanted to take advantage of them, then drove them away, like you used to do. Do you realize how many people have been hurt by that cowardly action?"**

He couldn't see this through to the end, thus Japan quickly took his katana and attempted to slash Jack. He quickly stood in front of England.

"Stop it! How low of you, to weaken the enemy using his past experience!"

**"What, Japan? You dare to hurt this person? The person who finally motivates you see the world? Well, he only motivates, though. You get out yourself."  
**

Japan could only gritted his teeth. Jack was low. He IS low. That's what Japan thought at the moment.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Unexpectedly, in the midst of that event, Sebastian chuckled a bit. He smiled evilly.

"A demon always brings their prey to the darkness. They attracted their prey by using sweet words, and then let them be swallowed by a never-ending darkness... Such is a nature of a demon... I trust Jack had gained an ability enough to manipulate another person by changing form to the person who is closest to his victims... I must say, I'm quite impressed."

"Then, I'm practically a demon, huh? It doesn't have a bad feeling to it~" Russia shrugged.

The scarf-wearing nation lowered his body, and then he dashed in a full-speed, directly towards Jack. The latter didn't notice it, and until he was about to, Russia's iron pipe was really close to his face. The next thing he knew, was that he was smashed onto a wall.

...

England managed to calm himself down a bit, although he's still in no condition to fight. When looking at him, Japan knew that England won't be able to get out easily. He decided to protect England until he could recover from his current state.

Jack stood up, and his vivid, light blue eyes started to change color into the deep, Prussian blue again. He chuckled a bit.

Russia and Sebastian continued their effort to attack Jack. Using his hand armor, he blocked all of them. Japan also couldn't really concentrate. The enemy was using his friend's face in order to mislead him. The foe was quite sure that England was in a bad shape. As he continued to block the attacks, he stretched his hand towards England, creating a small dark energy.

Japan noticed it, and quickly slashed the energy. He took a quick look at England, and approached him. When he looked at his face, he was shocked.

...

England's eyes were lifeless.

They looked like they're staring towards something, but they were unresponsive.

Those were a pair of blank eyes.

...

* * *

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

England was back in the place he had in his dreams. However, this time he was back to the dark place.

_"Since when I fell asleep? I was in the rooftop battling Jack..."_

After a silence, he suddenly heard a voice.

_**"Pathetic. Just pathetic."**_

England was more than surprised to hear this. He closed his ears.

_**"You should've just called it quits. What's the point of continuing?"**_

_"Who... this is... Jack...!?"_

**_"You can't handle anything when you're alone... People approached you, yet you're the one who drove them away."_**

_"Why did you even bother to manipulate me even in this situation!?"_

_**"My main target was you to begin with. I shall finish what I do."**_

_"Shut up!"_

_**"England... You do want to become stronger, right?"**_

...

Strong...

Yes.

This word is something that impacted England. Become stronger... Wasn't that everyone's wish? They wished to become strong. Stronger than everything, so they may drive anything that scares them. He could also become stronger to protect the people whom he cared about.

Wasn't that the same for England?

...

_"This voice..."_

...

The mysterious voice that came out started to soften, and it began talking like someone England knew well, and cared deeply.

_"Yo, England! Dude, you do want to become stronger, right?"_

_"America...?"_

_"What's the matter with getting stronger? You can do a lot of things, right?"_

_"A lot of things..."  
_

_"Yeah, you can crush down every enemies you encounter, or maybe, protect those whom you cared. Wasn't that so heroic? I've always want to be a hero..."  
_

_"Says the idiotic hero, huh?"  
_

_"By becoming strong, I know that there will be more countries to form an alliance with you! That doesn't sound bad at all, right?"  
_

...

In the midst of that whole darkness, suddenly, a form appeared. It resembled America, but with different outfit. It also resembled Jack, with his demonic form.

He stretched his hand towards the despaired England, as if he wanted England to grab his hand. He was inviting England to go with him.

_"Is... there really a way for me to become stronger?"_

**_"There is... Form a contract with me, the demon. I will make sure you'll be stronger than ever, you will no longer live a weak life. Riches and everything will be on your hands, I can revive your era of pirates, and more importantly..."_**

_"What?"_

**_"I'll let you see America."_**

...

This condition attracted England more than the others. Will he be overjoyed, if he met someone he cared about, who had died? However, could it be that the form is lying?

_**"What do you think? It's not a bad deal, right? All you have to do, is to form a contract with me. You'll receive power and strength all you want. You'll also meet your adopted younger brother. How good is that?"**_

_"...Can I really trust your words?"_

_**"Whether you trust me or not, that depends on yourself. But, I'll make sure I'll let you see America. With my power, I'll be able to let you."**_

_"Heh... It's probably just another demon you created."_

_**"Maybe, but what if I put every single of America's memories in him?"**_

_"What do you mean?"_

**_"When he's linked to me, I manage to take a look at his memories. I can see that you two have a complex brotherly relationship. With all my power, I will be able to make America "alive" again."_**

_"It's still a demon."_

_**"A demon that is bound to me. As long as I'm not dead, he'll live forever. Even though his homeland destroyed, he'll keep on living. Doesn't that mean that you will be able to see him for eternity?"**_

_America... will live again... And not the "new" one... the old one... The same America who sacrificed himself..._

...

The form continued to wait patiently. Slowly, England released his hands from his ears. He stretched his hand slowly towards the inviting hand of the form. He wanted to reach that hand.

Jack smiled evilly, knowing that everything had gone exactly the way he wanted. If he was able to make England formed a contract with him, then practically all of United Kingdom will be at his hands.

...

* * *

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"Mr. England, please forgive me beforehand."

...

When England awoke, he was lying on the floor, with Japan looking frustrated at him. He touched his cheek, and he could felt a pain on it. Looking at Japan's standing pose, he could understand immediately that Japan had slapped him.

"Japan..."

"Mr. England! Please open your eyes! What good is there if you chose to live in the past!?"

England was speechless to see Japan lectured him.

"A past is a past. This is the present! You have to live in the present, and never look back! What you should search, is not the past, but the future! Don't live in the past!"

...

It seemed that Japan understood that England was trying to return to the past of when he was still a great pirate, a pirate that was so big until it screamed its name throughout the continent, even the world.

Even in the real world, Jack kept on pressuring England. Looks like that's where Japan realized about England's situation.

That came about the awkward silence, until Japan stepped forward.

...

"Do you need any help to stand up?" He stretched his hand, wanting to help England.

England went to a sitting position, and sighed a bit.

"...Sorry to worry you. I'm alright now."

He grabbed the hand, and stood up, before he looked coldly towards Jack, who was busy fighting with Russia and Sebastian. He had a determined look on his eyes. They were not lifeless like before.

Then, after the awkward silence, Japan bowed to England apologetically.

"Mr. England! Please forgive me for slapping your cheek!"

"Huh? Wh-what are you talking about, Japan? You shouldn't apologize!"

"But it was very rude of me..."

"No, it's fine. If only you hadn't opened my eyes, and beaten the hell out of me, I might've surrendered to Jack already, and become his puppet. If there is anyone who should apologize, it should've been me."

"Still, I'm terribly sorry. I will treat it once we're out of here."

"I'll look forward to it."

...

England and Japan looked at Jack with determined look on their faces. The latter was still busy dealing with both Russia and Sebastian. He had a time to look at the European and Asian. There, he gave a snickering smile. He sneered at them.

...

* * *

Author's note:

Hiya guys! I'm hooked up with this story recently. I'm writing this while listening to America's Justice Breaker, Home Made Kazoku's Thank You! (Bleach), and Len Kagamine's Servant of Evil. They are good songs, so I recommend listening it.

Actually, I kinda having fun writing this. This is a little bit out of my main plans. My favorite part was when the "America" Jack pulled out started to manipulate England.

But... I DO hope I did this right... I mean, I hope that the bold words were manipulating enough. I don't know if they were really manipulative or not. Anyway, I'm just going to do my best to write the rest of the chapters.

But...This is also the trickiest chapter. I had to learn some more history, and so I had to revise few parts. The teachers in my school didn't teach World History, so I'm practically knew nothing of European History.

Oh, I almost forgot:  
As far as my memories serve, I think England-no. United Kingdom was still an empire, which was called British Empire, during this era. I don't want to make major history mistakes. I already made few mistakes and I hated if I had to create another. The empire crumbled down in 1997, and thus returning to their current monarchy (Please correct me if I'm wrong. I'm not fond of the history of Europe).

And also:  
In one of the Hetalia episodes (I forgot which one, if I'm not mistaken, it's the _Black Ships Have Come_), America managed to let Japan opened his nation and met other countries, thus ending the 200-years of isolation. It ends in 1858 if I'm not mistaken. I'm not sure if America's the one who made Japan opened up, but I think he's the one to motivate Japan to see the world.

If you wanted to know, (WARNING! SPOILERS! (maybe)) Jack's main power is manipulation.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	27. Results

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 27: Results

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

...

In the middle of the re-battle, instead of throwing knives, this time Sebastian used martial arts to deal damage. He spun a kick towards Jack, even though the foe blocked it using his left hand armor. Russia attacked using his iron pipe, and tried to strike the right part. Jack noticed it and quickly repelled Sebastian's block, and used his right hand's armor. The butler stayed on the standing position, before landing another attack towards Jack.

The foe used his wings to fly, and thus evading both attacks. He emitted black lights and summoned a ball of dark energy, crushed it, and summoned the black pillars again.

This time, England used his magic to create magic barriers in order to protect themselves from the pillars' attack. Due to the excessive uses, he couldn't hold the magic for very long.

Jack was quite impressed by the team's advantage. However, he's a bit too preoccupied to realize that Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of him. He used his left leg and kicked him upwards. Jack didn't have enough time to guard so he was damaged, and thus was sent flying.

He looked up, and a magic circle suddenly appeared in front of him. England showed a grim smile, before sending a command, letting the magic circle to blurt out flurry of thunders. Jack was hit, and was crushed onto the ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw Russia was swinging his iron pipe towards him. Jack quickly defended with his hand armors.

"I wish that you'd just die already~" Russia gave a evil grin.

**"Sorry, but that's something that I can't overlook."**

Jack repelled Russia's attack and quickly stood up for a counter-measure. However, Japan suddenly appeared right in front of Russia and used his katana to slash Jack.

The wound wasn't fatal, but it's still a damage. Blood came out from it, but not really much.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

The wound started to heal, when England summoned another magic circle beneath Jack's feet. A flame tornado came out from it, burning Jack's over and out. When the flame was gone, Japan used this opportunity by attempting to stab Jack. The latter, however, was able to notice it sooner, and grabbed the katana with his left hand. However, as he defended himself, he didn't realize that he himself had been impaled in the chest by a simple, iron pipe.

"Ufu~ You shouldn't have lowered your guard..."

**"This is pretty troublesome..."**

Russia took out the iron pipe, but Jack was still standing. Then, he took Japan's katana, lifted it, and then threw him to the other side of the floor. When Jack was about to fly again, he noticed that his wings were wounded. He turned to his back, to see that the wings had knives all over it. The wings had been severely injured, so he might not be able to fly again for the time being.

Sebastian showed an evil grin, and took out another pack of knives.

...

England was in the back line, so he might be in the best position, for now. He stretched out his hand to his front, and chanted few words. After it finished, a magic circle appeared from his hand. It glowed a simple light, before shooting ice lances towards Jack. The other members quickly got away, and let the attack to injure Jack completely. He accumulated a great number of dark powers into his right hand. He swung it around, creating a dome of black energy which blocked all the ice lances.

The black dome subsided, and he created a dark wave towards England. The latter created a magic barrier to protect himself. While Jack was too busy attacking England in long range, Russia sneaked behind him and used his iron pipe to knock him. The foe was a little bit too late to notice, so the scarf-wearing nation was able to knock his head. In this chance, Japan used it to stab Jack. Sebastian threw numerous knives towards him, leaving a lot of knives on the back.

...

After that, each members who had fought, distanced themselves from the foe.

Unexpectedly, Jack was becoming tired. Slowly, but surely. The wounds he had also were healing slower than usual. Before they healed completely, Russia quickly dashed towards him and hit the foe's head with his iron pipe. Before the foe could stand up, he could see Sebastian in front of him, hitting his head too, onto the ground.

Russia and Sebastian quickly stepped backwards, when a giant magic circle appeared beneath Jack. He couldn't move much, due to the injuries. Moreover, the wounds were healing in a low rate.

A lot of sharp, ground thorns came out from the magic circle. They injured Jack here and there. If Jack wasn't a demon, he would've died already. He fell onto the ground hard. But managed to stand up again.

**"You know... This might be pretty hard..."**

...

Japan gritted his teeth, and suddenly appeared in front of Jack, readied his katana, and stabbed him on the neck. Jack's vocal cords were damaged, so he shouldn't be able to talk for now. When he fell down to his knees, Russia used his iron pipe to impale his back, right through the chest.

Sebastian switched placed with Japan, so he's the one who was in front of him. For a second there, Sebastian showed an evil grin, and his right hand suddenly turned into a claw. This time Sebastian impaled Jack from the chest, to the back. His butler gloves became stained with blood.

Now, Jack's healing rate became slower than ever. The team members was curious to see what happened next. However, before they could satisfy their curiosity, the floor suddenly crumbled. No, it was more accurate to say that the whole building started to crumble down a bit.

Jack, with his remaining energy, stood up and showed a creepy laugh. Then, he stretched his right hand towards his chest. The team didn't really know what he's going to do. A second later, a small magic circle appeared in front of his torso. It turned a few rounds a bit, like a clock. England took a very concerned look towards that magic circle, then he seemed to have realized something.

"That's... You!"

**"If I'm going to die, then at least I should've brought some prize with me. Let's see, this is enough to destroy 3 towns around London. And maybe small villages around the area. Can you stop it in 2 minutes?"**

"You... you're going to self-destruct yourself!?"

**"It's what you call a sacrificial bomb. Heh... You won't have much time anyway."**

As Jack finished his sentence, dark energies flowed in his face, dissipating the America face he wore, revealing his original face. It appeared that Jack was quite in a pinch right now.

Black dome energies came out and appeared on Jack's surroundings. It appeared as that Jack was trying to hold for 2 minutes before the bomb exploded.

England gritted his teeth, and he mustered up his courage to run towards Jack. He used a magic barrier upon himself to avoid being attacked by the black domes. However, because of the excessive energy use, he went pretty tired along the way.

However, he managed to reach Jack just 20 seconds before the explosion. He used his remaining energy to push him off the edge, towards the outside cliff, with himself along with Jack.

As they were falling down, England quickly chanted another incantation, which made a magic circle appeared right beneath the two.

**"You know that there's no way to defeat me, right?"**

"Not with another magic that is the opposite of you."

**"Opposite of... Oh, I see... It's weird that you as a leader of the black magic can even learn of this magic..."**

"Nah, you know the reason why I can only use little light magics?"

**"Why is that?"**

The magic circle started to emit a radiant, white light.

"Because I never bother to learn about it first-hand. This one is actually pretty handful to use during that combat. Since the other members were fighting you close combat. Also, magic is my specialty. I'm not too fond of close combats."

The magic circle engulfed England's sword, and it started to glow a little too.

"But, this is the end!"

He used all his might to stab Jack through to the heart. The latter coughed up blood, but smile a bit, before he created another magic circle.

**"Not without you coming with me!"**

Both the magic circle from the sword and the magic circle Jack created, went berserk with each other, and they clashed, bursting a giant explosion that engulfed both England and Jack.

The team members on top of the floor was surprised to see an explosion by the side of the building. They all went worried and decided to go to the edge and take a look. However, when they went to see what happened...

Both England and Jack were gone.

...

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for a little bit late update. I have a terrible trouble of making the battles. This part is a cliffhanger, I know. This one kind of interesting, though. Also, sorry for being so short on the chapter, because this one mainly focused on the battles, not the events. More interesting things will come up!

This is chapter 27, and I really hope that you enjoy it! I already made the epilogue, so just sit back and enjoy the show! Bye, everyone, and reviews are appreciated!


	28. Long Epilogue

Butlers and Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji crossover.

Chapter 28: Long Epilogue

Be careful of possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own both Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. Every rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

...

It was white. Everything was white.

Slowly, England was able to move his fingers and other parts of body.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that he was floating. No boundaries, no gravity.

He also felt this all is real. And it's true. This is not a dream. This is the reality.

He blinked a few times, trying to fix his sight, since it's too bright.

Once he finally fixed it, he saw a figure in front of him. What confused him, is that the figure wasn't really intact.

Half part of his body to the leg part was slowly dissipating. Another part was slowly broken, became numerous of small fragments which disappeared into the air.

"Jack? You..."

"Looks like it's my lost. A nation's lifestyle has truly piqued my interest." Jack's voice returned to normal.

"Jack, tell me one thing: Why do you want to have a military power?"

"...In order to gain power."

"Power?"

"...To destroy the Grim Reapers."

"What!?"

"Those bastards once took someone important to me. Let's say that it's... a revenge."

"Revenge... Is that person a friend of yours?"

"Just some noisy guy who became my best partner."

"Hmph. You still can joke around despite your condition."

"Yeah. I guess it's a demon's nature."

"Just out of curiosity, but what do you mean by your best partner?"

"It's someone whom I formed a pact with. He's the first human who made me realize that world is not all that boring after all. He had an illness since birth, and he had one wish: He wanted his soul not go to waste, by asking me to eat his soul once he died. It's natural for demons to eat the contractor's soul after he died, so I don't really think about it."

"But what about the Grim Reaper?"

"He was in a battle between life and death during one of his operations for survival. His survival rate is actually high, but... Those Grim Reapers took his soul without considering the chances that he might survive!"

Jack became frustrated, a rare expression that England didn't expect at all.

...

"Isn't that quite weird for a demon to be considerate for their contractors?"

"Actually, I'd hoped not to eat his soul. He's the one who "saved" me, the one who saw no light and interest in the world. I wanted to be with him as long as I could, until he really died."

"That's quite a predicament..."

"I don't really care about life anymore."

...

Jack's body continued to perish slowly. England was sure that this might be the last time they saw each other.

"You know what England? Well done..."

Once those words were finished, Jack perished completely, and England landed on a transparent floor.

...

He looked and walked around, to see if he could find something.

And he really did.

It was the giant steel door.

The same steel door in his dreams, where America was chained at that time. Now, the door was plain, with nothing else. He was curious, and thus decided to walk towards the steel door.

Before he touched it, he saw something fell onto the floor. He looked down, and saw that it was a key.

"Looks like this is a key to the door."

He took it, and stuck it onto the door, which coincidentally, matched. England was quite intrigued by this.

This is the last journey. The door which leads to the end.

After he opened the lock, the key disappeared, and the door creaked slightly.

England held the door's knob with his two hands. He was pretty nervous.

He took a deep breath, then he pushed open the door, where the lights came out and engulfed him in a warmth.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

The rest of the team members, including Ciel who was on the other floor during those battles, were pretty worried by England's and Jack's disappearance.

"Mr. England! Please answer us!"

"This is not good... The whole palace is crumbling down." Russia added a point.

"Then we better leave as soon as possible." Ciel looked at his surroundings.

...

Before they lost their hope, a voice came out calling.

"Uh... You guys...! I'm over here!"

...

Everyone on that floor ran the edge of where England pushed Jack to the end. They looked to see and find that England was hanging onto a crumbled piece of wall right under the floor. Since he was holding his katana with his left hand, he only hanged on with his right hand.

The team gave a relief sigh, and helped to pull England out and get on his feet.

...

The palace started to crumble down. Since the door leading to the lower floor was closed and there's no way of bursting through. Since the floor they're on right now was pretty much blown up, so they were in an open area. Sebastian picked up Ciel on another room, and they got ready to jump from that floor to outside.

Of course they were nervous, but it's not like they had another choice. After the floor were slowly destroyed, they jumped out.

...

At the outside of the Buckingham Palace, they could only see the palace was slowly crumbling, bit by bit. When it finally stopped, half of the palace was destroyed. England fell and sat down onto the ground, feeling extremely tired. Well, he is the Personification, so of course this event caused him to become exhausted and very tired.

...

"So, I guess this is the end..." Ciel looked at the remains of the palace.

"Well, all's well ends well..." Japan let out a sigh.

"Finally, we have finished all the play~"

Everyone in that group looked at each other.

"What are you going to do next?" Ciel was the first one to state his question. Particularly towards all the members.

"I am going back to my homeland. Since the cargo ship had gone home already, I needed to send another word to my boss so he could send my another ship." Japan explained his situation.

"I'm going back as well. This is really fun and more interesting than ever. Ufu~" Russia gave his usual smile.

"By the way... Russia. Why are you so worked up on helping us to save my homeland?"

"Oh, I can't possibly let any of our homelands died, right? Because one day, you will all become one with me~"

Everyone gave a disapproving face. That's pretty much the response that they had expected. Excluding Ciel, though.

After England had enough energy, he stood up and looked at Ciel.

...

"Well then, with this both of our jobs are over, Ciel."

"So, you'll be leaving tomorrow."

"That's correct. Because the Queen had died, now I had a lot of councils to reason for."

"Hmph. That'll make you busy for a while."

"Yeah. But still, I'm the Personification of this land, so I have to protect it. Anyway, Ciel..." England stretched his right hand, wanting to shake hands with Ciel. "I guess this is the time they say, good work."

Ciel lowered and closed his eyes a bit and gave a little chuckle, before he lifted it up again. "Yeah, I suppose so."

He shook hands with England, giving a little smile towards the nation.

"Good work to you as well, Arthur Kirkland."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

...

6 months had passed ever since the end of the case.

Casualties still present, though. Due to the final battle, half of the Royal Palace was crushed, and had to be reconstructed. During those times, England had to supervise the construction AND attended to all kinds of ceremonies. Since the Queen had died, his land was pretty much in a pinch. The government had to pick another Queen for England to work for and to rule over the kingdom. Moreover, he wasn't in his top condition. As a Personification, sometimes he got sick and had to rest due to the Queen's death and the Royal Palace's crumbling. However, it seems that as the reconstruction continued, England's health returned bit by bit.

All of those happened in 6 months, and England was ever so tired from doing these kinds of things.

...

One day, when he was supervising...

"_Konnichiwa_, Mr. England."

"Oh, Japan! What are you doing here?"

"My boss is having a meeting with the your council. We are thinking of adding more workers to help with your construction."

"What the-! Japan! This is my country's business. You don't have to..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. England, but I feel that this is a must. It was part of my fault too that this palace is in this state. I will help in all the power I can."

England could only scratched his head.

"Well, I appreciate that... Just don't get overworked. We, the British Empire had enough men to finish this up."

"I think I can relax a bit... By the way, where are the Phantomhives? Mr. Ciel and Mr. Sebastian?"

"They're in their manor. Ever since the case have been closed, I haven't met them again. However, they should be free for a while, since the Queen's candidate is still on processing. It's going to take a pretty long time before they became active again."

"I see... And what about your health, Mr. England?"

"My health?"

"Your Queen died, so as the Personification of this country you should feel pain and such."

"Actually, I wasn't in a top condition in these 6 months. Sometimes I got a fever and had to suspend the council meeting. Until they elected the new Queen, I had to take care of things around here." England looked a little embarrassed.

"You have to take care of your health."

Both countries chuckled a bit. Then, after a moment's silence, Japan noticed a briefcase on England's foot. He also noticed that England was wearing a traveling equipment, except his military uniform.

...

"Oh, Mr. England. Are you going somewhere?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just for a bit."

"Where are you going?"

...

England was thrown aback a bit by that question. He turned away his face from Japan, while his face was getting red for a bit.

"...To the United States."

"Oh, to Mr. America's place? Why?"

"It's already been 6 months ever since that event. If what they said earlier is true, then the "new" America should've been born too. Don't get the wrong idea, okay!? I'm not doing this for him!"

"You don't have to hide it, Mr. England. It was written quite well on you face. But, I guess there's a logic in that. Though, are you going to be okay, concerning your condition?"

"Paying him a little visit won't hurt, I think. And because of the current state, I don't have a boss around to order me, so I can take few days off to check up on him. Also, I felt better lately. I think I can make it."

"What about the council?"

"I already asked them. They said it's fine, as long as it's not too long."

"Well, seeing the current status, I know that you will be needed here too, Mr. England."

"Yeah. I'll have to start working again once I'm back. I'll only supervise these guys for a moment, and then I'll leave."

"Please take care, and give my best regards to Mr. America."

Japan left England there to go to another building which is near there. It seems that he was about to join the council meeting too, along with his boss.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

After he's done with the supervising, he went to a nearby port and took a ship to cross the Atlantic ocean in order to reach the North American continent. Since some of the World Meetings had been held in America's house, and because of England's frequent visit to the American, he knew his house immediately. It's close to the White House, where America's boss lived.

Some of the guards in the presidential area were pretty suspicious of England's visit, but since he is a nation, they thought it was just another international business. Thus, they let him pass.

He finally reached America's house. It was pretty big and... decorative. It was just a simple, 2-floor house, but something about it feels so... American.

Before England pressed the doorbell, he was not really sure of his actions. Well, since the "new" America will probably have his own memories, it's really possible that this guy won't remember him, obviously.

However, as his former guardian, he felt that it was his duty to see and make sure if he's alright.

It has been 6 months, after all.

...

In the end, he chose to see. Well, he has come this far anyway.

...

After he pressed the doorbell, footsteps walking towards the door could be heard. Few seconds later, someone opened the door.

"Huh? Aren't you... England?"

"Oh, uh, you're America's boss, right?"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's, well..."

England stammered, since he didn't really know what to say.

...

"Boss? There's someone coming?"

...

He could hear a voice of a young boy.

"Oh, yeah. It's just a nation."

"A nation? I want to see him!"

"Wait a minute!"

...

The young boy slipped through the boss's arms. He looked curiously towards England. Seeing this young child, England widened his eyes, couldn't believe the young boy in front of him.

He wore a simple, long-sleeved shirt with an opened, brown vest. Actually, he dressed like a young cowboy, minus the hat and boots. He wore a long, brown jeans with simple shoes.

His striking feature is his beautiful, vivid blue eyes. He had a small hair sticking out from his head.

"Oh! You're... England, right!?" The young boy exclaimed happily.

England was speechless. Seeing his expression, America's boss realized that there must be something important.

"America, why don't you go play in another place for a while? I have a bit of important discussion with Mr. England here."

"Whaaaat? I'm a nation too, so I should go too!"

"I'm sorry, but it's a private topic."

"...Alright then..." The little nation looked bummed and he went off, running around in the garden.

England looked at the little nation with curious eyes, as he went in to talk with the boss.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"So, what happened exactly?"

"Sir, maybe you won't believe me. But this is the truth."

"Just tell me the whole story first. I'll decide whether to believe it or not."

England took a deep breath before he decided to explain everything.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

After he finished explaining, he could understand the face in America's boss. It was a face of a skeptical person. Of course, no one will be able to believe something that is so fantasy-ish immediately. Especially Americans, who rarely believes in magic and supernatural.

"This is so unbelievable... Something like that to happen..."

"Sir, you can distrust it however you like, but this is the truth."

"No no. I believe in your story. Seeing how America was in this condition now, I think that was the main explanation."

The two of them looked out at the window, where the young America was chasing around a butterfly.

After a silence, England lowered his head, feeling down.

"I'm very sorry, sir... I wasn't able to save him..."

"It was his decision to begin with. Well, looking at his personality, I knew he hadn't thought this through. But, what happens happened. It's not your fault."

Once again, silence brewed in the air.

...

"England, would you mind to come by again and look out for America?"

"Huh?"

"I think that boy will love to have you around. You have guarded him during the colonization days, so I think maybe he'll have fun if you're around. As long as you don't rule over us again."

"That won't happen. With your current military power and my condition, I think I don't want to."

"I guess so."

"If I may ask, how was America born?"

"We felt something was off, as if something went missing from this country. At first, we all thought that it was just an imagination. Then, while some people from the search team was patrolling around, they found a young boy- No. A young baby at a meadow. He wore a white, small dress with only a red ribbon on the neck. I was curious, and when I saw him... It was no mistaking it. It must be America."

"Thus, this made you wonder what really happened to the previous America..."

"Yes... But, considering the circumstances, we all deduced that the previous America might have died. We run all the tests and experiments. There's no doubt about it. This little boy here is definitely America. The newly born America. Honestly, I still couldn't believe it. I mean, a Personification shouldn't have died if the homeland hasn't fallen yet. But, after hearing your story, I think I have the basis now."

England lowered his head. He might have a hard time to really accept things. He is one of the people who is really close with America. Anyone would feel sorry for him.

A small silence broke out after that conversation.

...

"This is maybe a bit too far, but I would like to keep a secret of what happening to America from others." America's boss broke the ice. This statement awoke England from his daydream.

"That's what I'm thinking as well, sir. In this condition, America won't be able to go to the World Meetings. We'll have to wait until he's older."

"We just need to come up with an excuse..."

"But still..." England looked at the running-around American, out in the garden. He smiled a bit. "I can't believe that the newly born America had become this big in just 6 months..."

"It's probably because of our economics and politics. We have grown a lot. It won't be a surprise, I suppose."

"There's a point to that." England showed a sad smile.

...

After the moments of silence, the door in the room was opened. Both of them looked at the one who opened it, and it was the little nation.

"Hey, are you done yet?"

"Oh, yes. We're done here, America."

England stood up and took his briefcase. "Well then, I suppose I should take my leave here."

"Take care."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

When he was about to leave, he felt someone was pulling his trench jacket slowly. He noticed this and looked down. The little nation was pulling the jacket. His eyes were filled with curiosity and somehow sad.

"Um, have we met before? I'm not sure, but I can't shake the feeling that we have met somewhere before..." America asked England curiously, as he pulled the older nation's trench jacket.

The older nation could only looked at him, sympathizing. America's blue eyes were filled with curiosity. He couldn't resist those eyes. Eyes of his former charge. Eyes of his dearest friend.

...

"...No. We haven't met before." England turned away from America, as if trying to cover his emotions. He put an emotionless face, with a stern look on his eyes.

"I see... Then, I should introduce myself! My name is the United States of America! But please call me America for short!"

"I'm the United Kingdom- Wait, you should've known already."

"I only know you as England, though."

The little nation gave a simple smile. England blushes a bit when seeing this. It was as if he was reminded the times he had with America. The good ones and the bad ones.

...

The little America released his grip and ran to England's front. He had a cheerful face on him.

"Hey! Why don't we play a bit before you leave?"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Don't worry! It won't be long! I'll show you a great place!"

"A great place?"

"The green meadows. They said that's where they found me. It's beautiful!"

America ran farther, as he invited England to go with him. The latter sighed, but a second later he smiled a bit. He left his briefcase with America's boss, so he could spend the time without carrying the big luggage.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

After walking for a while, they finally arrived at a meadow. The little nation was right. It is a beautiful meadow. England could feel a soft, breezing wind were flowing. He smiled a bit before moving forward towards the little nation who were ahead of him.

...

Then, after he took a few steps, he suddenly saw a vision. No. It was more accurate to say that it is a part of his memories. It was an unforgettable one.

...

A soon as he opened his eyes, he saw a slightly younger version of him, approached a very young boy.

...

* * *

_"Hahaha! I finally make up some time to come here! You better be grateful!" a young man were laughing as he approached a young baby with a white dress and a red ribbon._

_"Oh, you came to see me! I'm so happy!" The young baby were looking very happy and excited at the same time.  
_

_"...What's with you? Aren't you going to run away?"_

_"No, I'm fine here. Lately, I've been learning about myself too."_

_"O-oh, I see..."_

_The wind started to blow between the two._

_"Well... I'm happy to meet you too. You grew up pretty fast, huh?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Alright, then! I won't waste any time! From now on, you're my younger brother!"_

_"Yeah! Then, I'm gonna call you big brother, okay?"_

_"What!? Oh, uh... Just... call me England. That's fine with me..." The young man wiped some of the tears that coming out from his eyes, while the little guy just started fidgeting, wondering about what happened._

* * *

...

_I see... This is also the place where I first met America..._

England showed a simple and calm smile.

"Hmm? What's the matter, England? C'mon, over here!" The smaller nation gave a wave towards him, inviting him to go, as he showed his big grin. He seemed really happy.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going over there right now."

England ran towards the little America, with a happy smile on his face. The little nation sat under a giant tree as he smiled towards the older nation. The latter sat beside him, and rubbed his hair slowly, as he showed a refreshed face, enjoying the scenery at the meadow.

The winds started to blow softly again.

...

* * *

...

_America... I'm gonna keep my promise with you. I think I will hang out and take care of this little boy here. I don't know whether or not my actions will be able to repay for what you did, but this is the least I can do, right? So, as you have made me promise you, I also have a favor to ask._

_Please... watch over me. Please... watch over my progress. Sometimes, a hero needs a guidance, right...? _

_..._

_Thanks man..._

...

* * *

Author's note:

...

I'm gonna have a lecture with you all. First of all..

*bows down and kneels down*

THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING BUTLERS AND NATIONS UNTIL THE END!

I'm really sorry, but this is the ending that I have decided. A nice ending, I hope. Thank you all for the readers, followers, etc, etc, who have supported and reviewed this fanfiction.

This is going to be the last time I wrote an Author's Note for this fanfiction, and this is the final chapter, Chapter 28. Short fanfic? YES. It's only 28 chapters long. But this chapter is the longest, since this is the epilogue.

Also, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ANY HISTORICAL ERRORS IN THIS STORY!

Since this story is focused on the battles, story, suspense, drama, and NOT history, I figure that there's no need to include any of them. My teachers in school have never taught us about World History, so I practically know so VERY LITTLE about European History. They taught us only my nation's history, which I don't like AT ALL.

As I told you in my profile, I wanted to create another fanfic after this one. I was planning a sequel as well, but I'm not really sure. This is best USUK moment that I could think of. I don't like yaoi, so... you know.

Last words: PLEASE SUPPORT MY OTHER FANFICTIONS AS WELL! GOODBYE, AND STAY WELL!

Not from love: RavenExpert


End file.
